Apocalyptic Quest
by Elite Beauty
Summary: T.K. and Kari suddenly vanish. Years later, a new evil begins to brew and the Digidestined learn they need the power of both hope and light to win. With T.K. and Kari gone and drama ensuing, what will become of them? Full Summary and Couples Inside. AU.
1. Prologue

**Hey everyone! This is my first fanfic! And since you only got a short summary of this story, here's the full one of Apocalyptic Quest.**

**T.K. and Kari suddenly vanish, erased from the world as if they never existed. The digidestined search high and low to find them but has no such luck. They are then told by Gennai and the police that they have been arrested for a "crime" they committed. Years later, a new evil begins to brew. They soon learn that they need the power of both hope and light otherwise they can't win. With lawsuits being filed, court cases to attend, drama ensuing, and a new evil to face, what will become of the digidestined?**

**This story takes place after Digimon Adventure 02, but disregards the epilogue of Digimon Adventure 02. This is an AU. I am including characters from Digimon Adventure V-Tamer 01 (Rei Saiba and Neo Saiba are two of the characters included in this). Although I'm including those characters, I'm probably not going to go along with the full story line of Digimon Adventure V-Tamer 01. Probably just that Neo was evil and the whole thing about the Alias III (Hideto Fujimoto, Mari Goutokuji, and Sigma). This will be the case because I don't really know the whole story line just the characters and bits and pieces. I hope that whole thing didn't confuse you.**

**The ages of the Digidestined in this story are:**

**Joe and Neo are 18.**

**Tai, Sora, Matt, Rei, Hideto are all 17.**

**Izzy, Mimi, and Sigma are 16.**

**Yolei is 15.**

**T.K., Kari, Davis, Ken are 14.**

**Cody is 12.**

**As for the couples there will be Koumi, Takari, and a little Kenyako. For the Tai-Sora-Matt love triangle, we'll see :) (Rei might be involved in this as well too).**

**And there you have it. I hope you all enjoy this story. Please read and review!**

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

The sun shone through the curtains of a certain digidestined's bedroom. The birds chirped and the spring flowers blossomed. Children's laughter echoed across the city. The whole city seemed peaceful for once. And for the digidestined, it means a great deal to them. No enemies to face, no world that needs to be saved, just in time for summer and the last day of school. They can finally relax for once without worrying about a war or anything related to that. Of course, since they're digidestined, nothing can ever be normal or relaxing.

"Kari? Kari? It's time to get up. You're going to miss the last day of school if you don't get up," Mrs. Kamiya called. "Where is she? She's usually up by now…."

Mrs. Kamiya looked around in Kari's room. She noticed Kari wasn't there and that Kari's bed wasn't made. She gasped. Where was she? She then proceeded to the bathroom and found that she also wasn't there. She looked around the house in search for her daughter, but she didn't find her; no note or anything. Her worry started to increase significantly.

"Mr. Kamiya! Tai! Come here! Now!" Mrs. Kamiya shouted frantically.

Tai and Mr. Kamiya rushed into the room.

"What's wrong honey?" Mr. Kamiya questioned.

"It's Kari. She's gone. My baby's gone….," Mrs. Kamiya trailed off, wanting desperately to burst into tears.

"What? She can't be!" Mr. Kamiya argued.

Mrs. Kamiya just shook her head. "I looked everywhere in the house for her. And if she left early, you know she would've left a note or something."

Tai gritted his teeth. _No, she can't be. It's not possible. _His eyes narrowed at the device sitting on her desk. Kari's digivice along with her d-terminal. There's no way she would've left without it. He cursed under his breath.

"Mom, when did you find out?" Tai asked.

"Just five minutes ago, but for all I know, it could've happened hours ago!" Mrs. Kamiya replied and then burst into sobs. Mr. Kamiya shook his head in anger and then went over to try to comfort his wife.

Tai remained silent throughout this whole thing. He started to think. Who could've done this? _Not who, but what. _He reminded himself. He remained his composure in front of his parents, but then he started to walk to his room. He picked up his phone and started to dial a number he knew fairly well.

* * *

><p>"T.K.! T.K! Did you eat already?" Mrs. Takashi yelled from the study room. She was typing her paper that was due for the newspaper today.<p>

When no one answered, she called out again. "T.K.! Are you still here?"

There was still no answer. She got more worried. After all, her son is a digidestined. She wondered if anything was wrong in the Digital World again.

She stood up and walked across the room. She started to look in T.K.'s room, but no such luck. She then proceeded to look around the apartment, but found no one. Although he couldn't have left because his bed wasn't made and she noticed that his digivice and his d-terminal was still on his desk. She gasped. _What if….? No Nancy, don't think that way._ She scolded herself. She then however, started to panic and she picked up her phone and started dialing a number.

When she heard the person on the other line pick up the phone, she started talking.

"Hiroaki? Yes, come here please. It's urgent. T.K.'s missing," Mrs. Takashi spoke softly through the phone. "And bring Matt."

Just a few minutes later, Mr. Ishida and Matt came bursting through the door.

"Nancy!" Mr. Ishida called out, searching for his ex-wife.

"Mom!" Matt shouted. "We're here!"

They found her in the living room, her eyes red and puffy, with a few tears staining her cheeks. It was obvious that she had been crying.

"Where's T.K.?" Mr. Ishida asked her.

She just shrugged her shoulders and sighed. "I don't know," she croaked out.

Matt's face hardened. Where was he? Who or what could've done this?

"Matt…." Mrs. Takashi started.

"Yeah Mom?" Matt asked.

"Is this Digimon business again? Is T.K. in trouble? Please tell me what's going on," Mrs. Takashi finished.

"I'm sorry, Mom. But I have no idea what's going on. We last defeated the evil almost three to four years ago." Matt replied.

Mrs. Takashi looked away. Mr. Ishida went over to try to comfort her.

"Matt, find out what's going on," Mr. Ishida directed, his face stern.

"Yes, Dad. I promise I'll do whatever it takes to find him," Matt replied, his face filled with determination as he stormed out the door.

"This is bad," Mr. Ishida stated once Matt left. "But I promise we'll do everything we can to find him."

Mrs. Takashi just shook her head. "Yeah…..we can only hope."

* * *

><p>Matt punched a wall. He groaned in frustration in anger. Tears were welling up in his eyes. He couldn't lose T.K. Not now. Not after everything he's gone through to make sure that he's safe.<p>

Sora soothed his back comfortingly. _Ironic, isn't it?_ She thought to herself. _Just when things were already getting peaceful. It can never be peaceful can it? And now, two of the most powerful digidestined and two of her greatest friends are missing._ She scanned the room. Matt was a mess, she could tell. He was doing everything he can not to fall apart right now. Tai was seething with anger. His jaw was locked and his chocolate brown eyes just reflected anger. Joe was worrying, but probably worrying in his head, she supposed. Izzy was furiously typing on the computer, not stopping, probably looking for some solution to where they could have gone. Davis looked pretty pissed off, not because of just Kari, but because of T.K. too. Yolei was crying and Ken was trying to comfort her. Cody kept a poker face, but Sora knew that the gears in his head were turning, trying to figure it out. But overall, the room was completely silent. No one was saying anything.

Her phone started to ring. Everyone, except Izzy looked up at the sound of the phone. She smiled sheepishly and apologetically before answering it.

"Hello? Yeah you heard? We're not really doing good right now on this end either. Really? Thanks for doing that. Hey, don't worry about it. We'll handle it from here. No? Okay then. He's working on it right now. Yeah I'm sure he will figure it out. Don't stress out over it okay? Okay, thank you. Sorry about waking you up from your sleep. Okay, I'll call you if we find anything else. Take care. Okay bye," Sora said and hung up the phone.

"Who was that?" Cody asked curiously.

"Mimi," Sora replied.

Izzy, to everyone's surprise, asked a surprising question. "How is she holding up?" He asked, finally looking up from his laptop.

"She's just as worried as much as we all are," Sora sighed. "She told me that she'll tell Michael and the rest of the American Digidestined to search for Kari and T.K., for that they might've ended up somewhere in America."

"Tell her not to worry too much," Matt gritted though his teeth.

"I did. Of course, you know her. She won't listen. In fact, she's already calling up everyone at like two in the morning there to have a "Digidestined meeting"," Sora explained.

Izzy smirked a little. "No more beauty sleep?"

This emitted a small smile from Sora. "Apparently not."

"Where are they?" Tai growled, finally speaking up.

They were surprised by Tai's outburst. Izzy decided to speak up.

"I'm not finding anything so far," Izzy answered.

"Yeah, and Cody and I went to check the school and the park after you guys called and we found nothing," Davis added and Cody nodded.

"It seems as if they disappeared," Izzy noted.

"Disappeared? They can't just disappear into thin air, Izzy! They're not magicians!" Tai shouted angrily.

"Hey, calm down will you?" Sora said, staring intently at him.

"I can't! This isn't a time to be lazy! We're just sitting ducks here!" Tai countered.

Matt, whose eyes hardened with steel and look as if ice had taken over his usually gorgeous blue eyes, finally spoke. "Tai's right."

"But where would they have gone?" Ken asked.

"And it doesn't help that they didn't have their digivice or d-terminal with them," Izzy groaned in frustration.

"If they didn't have them, they should. So that means they were captured, which most likely means….," Ken started.

"They're in the Digital World," Cody finished.

"No, not necessarily. The gate has been closed for years," Izzy replied, not sounding so sure.

"But what if the enemy who's taken them has some secret access to the Digital World?" Yolei asked through thick tears.

Izzy's eyes narrowed, but he didn't say anything.

"They still might be here in the real world. After all, Mimi and the other American Digidestined are looking and searching for them," Sora reminded them.

"Then let's go out and search. All over the world," Matt stated.

"But won't that take so much time?" Joe asked.

"It doesn't matter," Tai replied, his face and eyes set with determination. "We're not going to stop until we get both of them back."

* * *

><p>The Digidestined searched everywhere for T.K. and Kari. They had no luck in finding them in Japan, and according to the other International Digidestined from all over the world, they had no luck in finding them either. Mimi checked in with them every once in awhile, but so far, she found nothing. She even spent that summer going to Canada and Mexico to look for the both of them. She then went to Europe, but had no luck. Matt soon then toured in Europe that summer, but still found nothing. They searched high and low, but it was like T.K. and Kari didn't exist. At least, not to the world. It seemed that the keepers of hope and light have vanished.<p>

It was almost Christmas time when they got the news that shocked them the most.

"They didn't even get to start their freshman year," Sora sniffled, still miffed and shocked about the whole thing, a few months later.

Matt just didn't say anything. His phone began to rang. "Hello? Yeah. What? Okay, we'll be there right away."

Sora looked at him in confusion. "Who was that?"

"Izzy. He said Gennai just showed up." Matt said, his voice cold and emotionless, but still ringing with a bit of hope.

As the ten digidestined soon arrived in the computer lab, they saw Gennai with two guys dressed like police officers.

"What's the problem? Do you have news about T.K. and Kari?" Tai asked, wanting to get straight to the point.

Gennai nodded. "Yes, Tai. I'm sorry it took so long, but I myself have just learned of this."

Tai and the others just waited, motioning for him to go on.

"I don't want to be too rude or harsh. But….," Gennai dragged on.

"Tell us now Gennai," Tai yelled.

Gennai, surprised by his outburst sighed. Finally he started to speak.

"T.K. and Kari have been arrested," Gennai stated simply.

Looks of shock roamed across the digidestined's faces. They didn't know what to say.

"That can't be. They are only what, fourteen?" Matt said, trying to keep his anger in check.

"Yes, but that—," Gennai started to say.

"They haven't even committed one crime!" Tai shouted furiously. "Why in the world would they be arrested?"

"Not for the real world government, but in the Digital World," Gennai replied.

"What do you mean?" Izzy asked curiously.

"They committed a crime against the Digimon Sovereigns. These two are the Digimon Police. The Sovereigns created them to help you guys keep the peace in the Digital World while you guys are away," Gennai explained. "Its unfortunate that T.K. and Kari have been arrested."

"Unfortunate?" Sora now blew up. "Gennai, they didn't even do anything wrong."

"They did to the Sovereigns, and as much as I would like to, I can't argue with them," Gennai answered.

"This is ridiculous," Davis protested.

"What was the crime?" Cody asked. "We at least have the right to know what it was."

Gennai looked at each one of their faces before answering nervously. "They got arrested for being a threat to the Digital World and its inhabitants."

* * *

><p><strong>And there you go: the first chapter of Apocalyptic Quest! I know it isn't much yet, but this is just setting up what's going to happen next and everything else! Trust me, there will be more drama and action! There's more to come! I hope you liked this story so far. Thanks for reading! Please review!<strong>


	2. Five Years Later

**Hey everyone! Thanks so much for the reviews! :) And I know, the "crime" that T.K. and Kari committed doesn't seem like much of a crime but it doesn't have to be. Why? You'll find out soon enough. (Besides, the Digimon Sovereigns and the Digimon Police are in charge anyway). **

**On another topic, this chapter and the rest of the story takes place five years later. The ages in the first chapter were for the Prologue only. I forgot to mention that. So the ages of the Digidestined are now:**

**Joe and Neo are 23**

**Tai, Sora, Matt, Rei, and Hideto are all 22**

**Izzy, Mimi, and Sigma are 21**

**Yolei is 20**

**T.K., Kari, Davis, Ken are all 19**

**Cody is 17**

**I'm sorry if they are all a little OOC, and if they are, please tell me!**

**Since I forgot to put a disclaimer in the previous chapter, I'll put one in this one.**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own Digimon :( I also don't own any of the colleges or universities mentioned in this chapter.**

**Please read and review!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: Five Years Later<strong>

Tai Kamiya gulped down what was now his…. what was it? Oh yeah, his probably tenth drink so far. He lost count. He sat in a bar for a few hours now. That's all he can ever seem to do nowadays besides school and soccer. He does well, and he pats himself on the back for it. His grades aren't the best, but hey, they aren't the worst either. He usually just works on soccer 24/7, just to keep him busy. Girls come in his life just as easily as they go. Tai considers himself not a player, but an experimenter. Like in science, he wants to try out new things. Like girls, for instance. These past few years have been a blur to him, but he simply doesn't care anymore. Why would he anyway? He finished high school, got accepted into Shinjuku University for a full-ride soccer scholarship. He takes politics and law as a major but for a backup career. After all, he still wants to be a famous soccer player. Not to mention, girls love him wherever he goes. He smirked. He could very well be Matt Ishida if he wanted to. Just….without the voice. Sure, he has somewhat of a drinking problem these days. But so what? It's all he can do to keep from going insane from what happened a few years ago with T.K. and Kari. Oh well. He tells himself. Live life and move on. But deep down, he knows very well he can't do that.

Tai thinks back to his years of high school and his Digidestined friends. He doesn't really know the specifics on what happened to everyone. He just knows the basics and that everyone did graduate from high school and went on to go to college. He sighs as he takes a look around and thinks in his mind for a second just what happened to everyone.

Matt Ishida finished high school but hasn't been so serious about college. He got accepted into Tokyo University and takes classes there every once in awhile, but uses his band as an excuse to miss weeks, even months of school, that Tai is surprised that they haven't dropped him yet. He's been putting it off, saying music is his calling. He and Sora broke up a couple years ago in their freshman year of college because it was getting to be too stressful. The homework, band, tennis, and the stress from T.K. and Kari did make things unbearable for the two of them. So they decided to break it off. Tai of course, was pretty ecstatic about that, but since then hasn't really made a move. Why he didn't, he still doesn't know. Matt now just travels around the world with the Teenage Wolves and plays for his band. He probably spends most of his time in L.A., because of the music industry and the popularity, Tai muses.

Sora Takenouchi got a scholarship into Kyoto University and she also got in there pretty easily because her father is a well-known professor there. She still does tennis and plays it very frequently. As far as Tai knows, she's dated a couple of guys here and there but never has had a serious relationship. Although lately, he notices, she's focusing more on her studies and athletics than on relationships and love. Tai can understand that. As far as he knows, she's had an interest in fashion designing and started to major in that. He was pretty surprised about her sudden interest in fashion designing, but brushes it off, assuring himself that if that's what makes her happy, he's got her back.

Mimi Tachikawa now goes to New York University. At least, that's what he last heard. He hasn't talked to her in a very long time, but Sora tells him that she's doing well. She first majored in modeling and fashion design, but then changed her major to culinary arts once she found that she loves cooking. He was surprised in the change as well but accepts it nonetheless. She also works for Vogue Magazine, a fashion trendy magazine as Sora and her put it. He's glad that she, like the others, is successful. She didn't take the news of T.K. and Kari very well. He hopes that she didn't stress too much over it and that she moved on. She, of course is a pretty big star in America.

Izzy Izumi graduated as Valedictorian. He got full-ride scholarships to Tokyo University, Cambridge University, International University of Japan, and Massachusetts Institute of Technology (M.I.T.). The lucky guy, Tai thinks to himself. However, out of all of those, he chooses to go to M.I.T. which is located somewhere in Massachusetts, probably around Boston, Tai presumes and concludes. Tai is pretty sure that one of the factors that contributed to him choosing M.I.T. is to get closer to a certain brunette digidestined, but what does he know? Joe sometimes takes classes in Harvard and in New York and so far he hasn't heard of any interaction between him and her. Of course, M.I.T. is located in America, which provides better living standards than Japan. He could've chosen Cambridge in England, but who knows? Last Tai heard, which has been a while, Izzy has been doing well in M.I.T. and majors of course, in engineering and computer programming and he's happy that he is.

Joe Kido has been taking each step closer to achieving his dreams of becoming a doctor. He's now in Medical School, so he takes some classes in America in Harvard and some in the International University of Japan. He divides his time between America and Japan. Tai is proud of him, as he is soon going to become what he wants to be. He last heard Joe was dating Momoe, and then heard that he was dating Natasha, and now….he just doesn't know who he is involved with nowadays. Oh well. Whoever it is, Joe is happy, or at least he should be, Tai assumes.

Davis Motomiya, Tai learned, just finished high school and got a scholarship to a university somewhere in Brazil, where he would be playing soccer. Ken, Cody, Yolei, and even Kari and T.K. once told Tai that Davis wanted to own his own noodle cart shop and be the best in the world. He laughed at that, but then realized that he could see Davis doing that. Tai presumes that if that's the case, Davis is majoring in culinary arts right now, like Mimi. Now all Tai wants to do is see who's the better cook: Davis or Mimi. And he decides that he should throw Matt and Sora in just for fun to see who's better.

Yolei Inoue, earned a full-ride scholarship to Tokyo University. She majors in engineering and tries to help out at her family's shop whenever she has time. He's happy that she's still with Ken and that their relationship is still going strong. If anyone can keep Yolei down and tame her, its Ken, he thinks, chuckling to herself. Yolei will never change and he's glad for that thing.

Cody Hida is still a junior at Odaiba High School. But, Tai's pretty sure that he will graduate Valedictorian like Izzy or be somewhere close to that. Cody told him though, that he plans to major in law and politics. Tai sighed, supposing to himself, that Cody's got his life all planned and figured out. When he heard from Cody last, he heard that he was dating a nice girl, named Macy, and Tai's also happy that Cody at least found someone to love and to date.

Ken Ichijouchi has gotten a full-ride scholarship to International University of Japan. He majors in law and investigation, and he has decided that he wants to become a detective someday, which Tai is totally up for because Tai can totally see Ken being a detective. He's still shy and of course, he hasn't been the same since T.K. and Kari was arrested, pretty much like all of them. But Tai's glad that Yolei livens up his life.

So, as Tai's sitting there alone in a bar, drinking, he feels as though everyone else has been successful except for him. Sora has already spoken her opinion about drinking and insists that he stop but he can't. They can all lead successful lives, so why can't he? Cody and Davis can have girlfriends, so why can't he just make a move on Sora? Why can't he just move on from the past of T.K. and Kari's arrest and just live? Why can't he be happy? He doesn't know, and he sure knows that none of them know or even care.

He doesn't notice a thing anymore which is why he doesn't really notice when a girl with blonde hair sits next to him. She is attractive in his opinion, with her blonde hair pulled back into a ponytail and her blue eyes gazing back at him, like she's trying to read him. Usually, he would make a move and flirt with her, but tonight, he doesn't feel like it and he's somewhat annoyed.

"Hello," the girl started to flirt with him.

"Hi," Tai grunted back, not wanting to speak.

"You look like a handsome, strong man," the woman flirted.

Tai smirked a little. Of course they said that, they always did. "Yeah," he replied back, not really wanting to start a conversation.

"You want to buy me a drink?" the woman asked.

Tai lifted his head up and turned to look at her. His brain started working a little. She looks familiar. He has seen her before….

"Sure, why not?" Tai replied, grinning his infamous Tai Kamiya grin as he turned to the bartender. "Champagne for the lady please."

The bartender nodded and went to go get her drink.

She giggled. "Smooth….aren't you?"

Tai grinned. "Well, you wouldn't want me being the opposite, now would you?"

The bartender walked back up to them and handed the woman her drink. "Here you go."

The woman batted her eyelashes at Tai. When she did that however, it struck a nerve in him. He _knows _her. It's just that his drunken mind can't process it correctly just yet. They didn't make out or something like that. They told embarrassing stories and good stories about themselves and what they liked to do. Tai told her about soccer and politics and law, while Tai learned from her that she loves to shop and has had many boyfriends in the past. It was past one in the morning when Tai realized he hadn't gotten her name yet.

"Sorry, I forgot. My name is Tai," He introduced, drunkenly holding out his hand. "What's yours?"

"Mari," She replied twirling a finger of her hair.

That's when the gears in Tai's head started working again. He was used to drinking and the hangovers and now it was like he was becoming sober once again.

"Mari?" He spit out his drink and said in surprise as he stared at her in shock.

* * *

><p>"<em>I turn around I can see what's behind me. I turn around and I can see what's ahead. And if you don't believe I'll be here all along. Just turn around. Just turn around<em>," Matt Ishida sang with his heart and soul.

"Thank you guys for being such a great audience! Good night!" Matt called out to his fans as he and his band disappeared into the dressing rooms.

"Great show tonight guys. Get some rest," Matt instructed to his band as they went into their dressing rooms.

As Matt walked in his room, he felt exhausted. For one, that show had many encores, and for two, he sang the song he made so many years ago. It feels as if ages have already passed by ever since then. When he would sneak out on a date with Sora and get away from the fan girls. He would meet her in the park or anywhere and have a nice, quiet date. He loved those times. He loved when he and T.K. would just hang out and he missed Kari as well. As he examined himself in the mirror, he couldn't help but think that all he has done is age. His makeup that he has to wear covers his bags under his eyes from lack of sleep, and he just feels old, not like the teenager in high school that he used to be. He sighed. All of the drama had really taken a toll on him. Now, Sora and him barely talk anymore ever since they broke up. He always blamed himself for that. He didn't know how she was doing now and would always wonder. How was she? Was she with Tai or with another guy? How's college life going for her? Is she getting to play tennis as much as she wants? Matt was so immersed in his thoughts that he jumped when he heard his cell phone ring.

* * *

><p><em>Swing, hit, run, and breathe.<em> Sora Takenouchi thought to herself as she played a tennis match with one of her closest friends in college, Maggie. The match was nearing the end, and so far her and Maggie have been neck and neck. She did one final swing and hit at the ball. Maggie was on her toes, ready for it, but unfortunately for her and fortunately for Sora, she missed. Sora breathed a sigh of relief and pumped her arms in victory. Maggie just rolled her eyes, but she was still smiling.

"You did great," Sora complemented her as they stepped off of the tennis court.

"Thanks," Maggie replied, accepting the compliment. "Although I may never be good as you though."

"You are, maybe even better," Sora grinned. "Come on Mags. You're not giving yourself enough credit."

"Personally, I think you're too modest for your own good," Maggie smiled, then frowned looking at her watch. "Aw man, I have to go. Class starts in ten minutes! I'll catch you later okay?"

Sora nodded. "Sure. See you Maggie!" Sora called as Maggie ran off.

When Sora went back to her apartment, she took a shower, changed her clothes, ate some food, and watched some TV. She liked to do things that involved her thinking ability and her athletic ability. It made her more active and it most importantly took her mind off of the Digital World and T.K. and Kari, as well as Matt and Tai. Sora sighed to herself. It was for the best, she supposed. Maybe she wasn't supposed to be with Matt or Tai, maybe she wasn't supposed to go back to the Digital World, and maybe it was for the best T.K. and Kari were arrested. She mentally cursed at herself. How could she think that? Of course it wasn't that whole thing wasn't supposed to happen and yet it did. She didn't even think that T.K. or Kari would even be eligible for getting arrested. She took the remote control and started to switch the channels to take her mind off of all of this. She was just about to settle to watch a good movie and eat good food when her phone rang.

* * *

><p>As he walked into the Vogue Magazine building, Izzy Izumi couldn't help but feel anxiety, or was it nervousness? He wasn't so sure. Oh great. What was he even thinking? Look, maybe if he turned around and walked back he could just forget the whole thing. Besides, it's not like she'd accept anyway. She was too good for him. When did he even start thinking about these types of things? Never. So why start now? Because of her. He soon reached her office and was about to knock on the door when a guy (he's assuming it's an intern) walks by. The intern gives him a dirty look and makes the hand motions with his hand saying "I'm watching you". Izzy on the other hand, is confused and doesn't know what to make of it. Should he be scared or amused? The guy then trips over his own feet and Izzy silently chuckles to himself and shrugs it off. He then proceeds to knock on the door.<p>

"Come in," a female voice that makes Izzy's heart do jumping jacks (though he doesn't know why) states.

Izzy comes in and examines the room. It is pink, full of her favorite color, with pristine leather chairs and a couch sitting there and decorations all over the office. His eyes set on a picture frame of them and their first picture after the Digital World. He looks at T.K. and Kari's pictures in the frame and looks down sadly. Memories fill him with them being there, until they got arrested. Everyone pretty much either got angry or sad, but he always remained stable, had a poker face on. Only she knew that he did fell apart just like everyone else. Without T.K. and Kari, it just wasn't the same. He shook his head of those thoughts and his eyes then drifted towards her. She was sitting at her desk, her eyebrows all scrunched up, trying to figure out a problem. Her tongue stuck out in a way that was adorable and she always did it when she was thinking. He never thought he would, but he fell for her. Sort of. Somewhat. Never mind, he didn't okay? Leave him alone.

Mimi Tachikawa sighed in frustration as she realized the person who had entered the room hadn't spoken yet. She sighed again and started to speak.

"Jennifer, if you have any more bad news about the next issue of this magazine that's coming up, I will not be happy," Mimi stated, emphasizing the not.

Izzy chuckled. "I'm pretty sure that I'm not Jennifer and that I'm not bad news. Well usually. I mean I'm not a girl or anything like that." He joked. "By the way, one of your interns was giving me the look." Mimi had made him loosen up a little bit with all the time that they spent together.

Mimi looked up at the male voice and her face softened when she saw him and her eyes brightened up a little. "What in the world are you doing here?"

"Came to visit. You know, I have a break off from school and I decided why not come to New York? Its not that far away, you know," Izzy replied, grinning.

"Oh okay," Mimi said.

Izzy's grin faltered a little. "Is this a bad time?"

"No, no," Mimi waved it off. "Just wondering."

"Besides, I decided to visit you since you might need a friend to hang around with and there's a computer convention going on that's not too far from here," He added.

Mimi smirked a little. "Of course you didn't come for me, you came for the computer convention." She rolled her eyes.

"I came for you didn't I?" Izzy admitted softly. Mimi smiled a bit. "Besides, I was wondering if I could accompany you on your party thing tonight. You said you didn't want to go alone, so….," Izzy trailed off, not really knowing where to go from there.

"Like a date...," Mimi flirted shamelessly.

"No! I mean maybe, I mean….you know, just a friend thing so you won't be totally bored there," Izzy replied and didn't notice Mimi's smile falter a little bit.

"Yeah, I might be bored even more with you there," Mimi countered, smirking.

Izzy looked offended. "Hey! I'm good company, if I do say so myself," He defended.

Mimi looked at him for a moment. _He has gotten more handsome._ She thought. _And he is great company._ Mimi didn't want to admit it either, but she was falling for him—no, did she just admit that? Of course not…..he's just a friend and she's just Mimi. They could be friends, that's why they're here right? _Yeah right. Friends make an effort to visit each other once every few weekends. They drive four to five hours just to see each other._ A voice in Mimi's head nagged her but she just shook it off and ignored it. _We'll have fun together anyway. Party or not._ She told herself.

"Fine, sure, you can come as my not-date-just-friends thingy," Mimi giggled as Izzy blushed.

"Yeah, yeah," Izzy grumbled.

Mimi grinned again and was about to say something when both their phones rang.

* * *

><p>"Okay, here you go sir. Here are the cases of the illnesses or injuries that your patients have," Joe Kido stated as he handed his boss the papers.<p>

"Thank you, Joe. I'll get to this right away. In the meantime, why don't you take a break?" Dr. Nawint suggested.

Joe nodded. "Thank you sir. I'll get back to work right away," Joe replied.

Dr. Nawint chuckled. "No, no need. It's fine, Joe. Everyone has got to take a break from work and life once a while, okay? Enjoy yourself," Dr. Nawint smiled.

Joe agreed. "Thank you, Doctor." He smiled.

As Joe finally allowed himself to relax for a bit, which he hasn't done in quite awhile, he realized that he missed out on his friend's lives. _What were they doing now? How are they doing?_ He wondered. As he wondered, his mind drifted off to the people that he certainly did miss: T.K. and Kari. They both meant so much to the team and to him that it didn't feel right without them around. Of course, he wasn't exactly sure on what crime they actually committed, even though Gennai did give some clarification on it….but he wasn't exactly sure.

To add to the pressure and the stress, he sure did miss Natasha. They haven't seen each other for months because of school and work. He did miss Momoe too, but he was certain that there wasn't anything there for them anymore and that Momoe would probably find a guy that suits her better, he decided. He and Natasha have been on and off because of all of the stress and the pressure that has been put on them lately. He contemplated for a moment and had a starting contest with his phone, trying to decide whether or not he should set up a date with Natasha. After all, he did have a little time to spare right now. The phone won the staring contest. He sighed, picked up the phone, and dialed Natasha's number.

"Natasha?" He greeted once she picked up. "Hey….I was wondering if we could, you know, go out sometime, whether it is on a date or just a friendly meeting or get together. Really? Okay thanks. You too. Take care. See you there!" Joe replied. He smiled to himself. He has gotten more confidence in himself over the years, which helped him a lot with work and school and drama and romance. Joe was about to go get ready for his "date" with Natasha when his cell phone rang.

* * *

><p>Davis Motomiya breathed in and out after his soccer game just finished. He grinned to himself. He loved soccer; it took his mind off of the hard things in life. It also took his mind off of his problems and off of the Digidestined, especially T.K. and Kari. He didn't know why, but he just doesn't ever really want to think about them. It certainly didn't feel right without them there. He figured out that his childhood crush on Kari has come and gone, and it's not there anymore. Even though that's true, he will always still care a great deal about her, which was why he was so adamant to free her and T.K. from the prison that they put them in. T.K. is one of his best friends, his greatest rival. It didn't feel the same without him either. He doesn't have any one to bicker with, except Yolei of course, but she's in Japan and he's in Brazil. He doesn't have any one to compete against either. He feels lonely without them there, and their team, at least to him, he doesn't feel complete. He's pretty sure it will never be complete as long as they aren't there.<p>

He was jolted from his thoughts when one of his soccer buddies came up to him.

"Hey dude, are you going to the party tonight?" Alex questioned.

"Yeah, sure. I'll try. I just need to finish my homework first. Some are way overdue already," Davis chuckled.

Davis has become more mature over the years, and he cares more about his schoolwork. He works at a restaurant, just waiting tables, for now. But in a few years, he will be the one owning a noodle cart shop. At least, that's what he tells himself. He wonders why he's become more concerned with these things. He figures it's because of his girlfriend, Peyton. He also thinks it's because of T.K. and Kari, and if they weren't arrested and if they were here, they would be proud of him too. He's just about to shower and take care of his things, when his phone rings.

* * *

><p>Ken Ichijouchi walked out the doors of the International University of Japan after a long, hard day. He sighed inwardly. The stress and the pressure were building up. He had a lot more homework than he could keep up with, even if he is a genius, and this is only freshman year of college! He rolled his eyes. Just because he was a genius did not mean the teachers could give him extra work to do because they thought he was bored. Well, that's not the reason for any of his homework, but he definitely felt and sensed it was. He grumbled under his breath, and then he saw Yolei Inoue waving at him from his car. He smiled softly as he ran over to her. He gave her a soft peck on the lips and pulled away.<p>

"What are you doing here?" Ken asked.

"To see you, duh!" Yolei replied as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Ken nodded, still smiling.

"And my parents don't need help with the shop right now, and I'm free for a few hours. Do you want to go on a date?" Yolei asked him.

Ken wanted to go with her, but he had tons of stuff to do! But he agreed to it anyway. He could get his homework done later, he supposed.

"Yay!" Yolei cheered. "Okay, let's go!"

On the way to the restaurant, while Ken's mind was occupied with homework and to-do lists, Yolei was thinking about two digidestined. Namely, T.K. Takashi and Kari Kamiya. She definitely missed them. Kari was her best friend! And T.K. was one of her great friends too. They both were there when she needed them, and she felt as if it was her mission to free them from being captive in jail. But the only thing was, she didn't know how. Nobody really spoke about it anymore, and she felt as if they somewhat just brushed it off. She felt as if everyone had moved on with their lives, and forgot about the both of them. Even though she was pretty sure it wasn't true, she still felt like it. She started thinking about Ken and her date when both of their phones rang.

* * *

><p>"Alright! Your homework for tonight is pretty simple: think of a project about animals to research and write for tomorrow!" Mr. Evans, Cody's science teacher announced.<p>

Cody Hida groaned as he packed up his stuff and headed out of the classroom. On the way to his locker, he was greeted by his girlfriend, Macy.

"Hey Cody," Macy greeted with a smile.

Cody couldn't help but smile back. "Hey Macy. How has your day been going?"

"Pretty good. What about you?" Macy asked.

"Same," Cody replied.

"So are we still on for our date tonight?" Macy asked.

Cody nodded with enthusiasm. "Of course we are!"

"Okay. Well I have to get to class, so I'll see you later?" Macy questioned.

"Yeah," Cody answered.

Macy giggled as she reached up (since Cody had grown) and kissed his cheek. Cody blushed a little and watched her walk away. The bell rang. On the way to class, Cody started to think. His mind wandered off to his friends, T.K. and Kari. He wondered what it would be like if they weren't arrested. He felt as if they were the bridge and they closed the gap between the original and new digidestined. He, like everyone else, missed the two. He looked up to T.K. and wished he could be more forgiving and caring like Kari. He was also pretty sure that they shouldn't have been arrested and that there was a motive behind them getting arrested. But, also like the others, he brushed it off and never really thought much of it. He was jolted out of his thoughts when his phone rang.

Cody answered his phone, not thinking too much of it. When he heard the other person on the line, his eyes widened in shock and in surprise. _I might not get to go to the date tonight. I hope she will understand._ He silently said to himself. For this meant that the digidestined would have to assemble together again and fast. For this call meant that they would probably have to face a new evil again, and that there just might be a back story to T.K. and Kari's arrest and that they might really be innocent after all.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, it is a pretty uneventful chapter. But still, you can take a look at what's happened to everyone in five years. Sorry if any information was inaccurate. And Dr. Nawint! I have no idea where I came up with that name, but its kinda funny and cool don't you think? I promise, more action and drama will come soon. This chapter is also just setting up the whole story. However, in the next chapter, things will start turning around and it will get more interesting. Thanks for those who reviewed in the first chapter! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Was it good? Was it bad? Was it interesting? Was it boring? Please review and let me know! <strong>


	3. The Truth

**Hey guys! Thanks so much to those who reviewed! If any of you have any tips for me to get better at writing, please review or send me a PM! **

**So, this chapter does have importance throughout the whole story. Once you read it, you'll find out! :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon! :D**

**Please Read and Review!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: The Truth<strong>

Matt walked in the baggage claim, not paying around to any of the chatter of the people around him. He breathed in a sigh of content as he looked around the airport. He had to admit; it felt pretty good being back home. With all the tours with his band and some college classes, he never got the time to visit Japan, well except for taking classes at Tokyo University. He got his baggage and made his way around the room. He looked around for some young adults his age, probably in a group, he assumed. He looked around for brownish-reddish, somewhat orange hair and he also looked for big brown bushy hair. After some searching, he finally spotted them. As he walked up to them, he took a close look at their facial expressions. Tai seemed very concentrated, very determined. Sora looked concerned, as she always looked. He thought that she looked prettier and more beautiful since he last saw her. Joe's facial expression was pretty amusing. His teeth were gritted and his face was scrunched up in either confusion or disgust, Matt wasn't sure. Yolei and Ken were talking to each other quietly, both looking very anxious. Cody's face was impassive, a poker face. He did look a bit curious though. Izzy, surprisingly, Mimi, and Davis weren't here yet, he noted. Then he noticed a blonde girl he hadn't seen before. At least, he thought he hadn't. A guy with blonde hair was beside her, but he wore a mask. Then, a guy with black hair was by the both of them. He wondered if they were just hanging around the digidestined, or if they had a purpose to be here with them. Anyway, none of them noticed Matt, so he cleared his throat.

They looked up at the new voice. Sora's face softened a little, Matt noticed, but then hardened again. She turned to look another way. Tai put a small smile on just for old time's sake.

"Hey Matt. Long time no see, huh?" Tai greeted.

Matt nodded. "I know right? Things have been pretty busy these days."

"So how are you?" Cody asked him politely.

"Pretty good," Matt replied, but wanting to cut to the chase, added, "So what's the problem then?"

Yolei shrugged, and then gave Tai a glare. "Tai here won't tell us what's going on!" She said, exasperated and frustrated.

"I wanted everybody to be here first so I don't have to explain over and over again. It's pretty hard keeping it in and not telling everyone, you know," Tai defended.

Yolei rolled her eyes and muttered something that sounded like, "He just likes to keep the information all to himself. Selfish person."

Matt ignored that coment and looked around for Mimi, Izzy, and Davis. He seriously thought he was going to be the last one to arrive, but apparently, that wasn't the case here.

"Where's Izzy, Mimi, and Davis?" Matt asked, finally voicing his thoughts.

"Haven't arrived yet," Sora finally spoke up, meeting his eyes. "They said that they will take the next flight that's available to here. So far, we haven't seen them yet."

"They're supposed to be here anytime today," Tai muttered, gritting through his teeth.

"Although, I did expect Izzy to be here before you guys. No offense, Matt," Ken added after a moment of thought.

Matt shook his head. "None taken."

"What's up guys?" Davis greeted from behind Matt, walking towards them.

"Oh great, look who finally showed up," Cody replied, rolling his eyes.

Davis took that to offense. "Hey! I showed up, didn't I? Even though this isn't just a friendly get together," He countered.

"You're right, Davis. It isn't. Do you have your all your stuff? We're leaving once Izzy and Mimi get here," Tai asked.

"Yep! I'm all set and ready to go!" Davis nodded enthusiastically, trying to lighten up the mood.

Cody shook his head and muttered something that sounded like, "He's just a little kid….there's no improvement from last time…."

Sora stayed silent when her gaze wandered to Matt. He had gotten more handsome, she had to admit. She shook her head. They aren't right for each other. Both of them could find someone better and they might be able to. They both have great things destined for each of them and they might just hold the other back if they stayed together, Sora kept telling herself. Meanwhile, a loud voice jolted her out of her thoughts.

"Hey guys! Sorry we're so late we didn't get time to….," Mimi stood in front of them rambling on and on about her day and the reasons why she was late to this reunion, meeting….thing.

Sora chuckled as Mimi rambled on. She went up to Mimi and hugged her.

"Hey Meems. It's been a long time," Sora greeted warmly.

Mimi smiled and hugged back. "It sure has," She agreed.

Just then, a redheaded guy, a little taller than Mimi, came up to them, dragging along a black suitcase and about four pink ones. He looked pretty pissed and glared at Mimi.

"Why in the world would you leave me to take care of the bags?" Izzy grumbled.

Mimi giggled as she started to twirl a piece of her hair. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

Izzy glared at her and continued, "Oh yes you do! You're smarter than you let on..."

"Sorry Izzy, but I miss these guys!" Mimi explained, coming up with an excuse for herself.

Sora hadn't realized how much she missed the both of them until now. Sure, she had seen Izzy longer than she had seen Mimi, but being around them finally did make her feel at home. Mimi's hair wasn't pink, Sora noted. She had stayed as fit and as thin as she could possibly be, while still being drop dead gorgeous. Sora sighed and rolled her eyes. What else could she expect from her? She looked towards Izzy and saw that he had gotten more, I guess she could say, handsome. Izzy certainly did grow up and fill out from the geek and nerd he used to be. Now, he looks more calm and cool, like Matt instead of more awkward and nerdy. She felt left out that she missed a part of their lives.

"Well great!" Yolei broke in, interrupting Sora's thoughts. "Now we don't have to wait for two people since you two are both here at the same time!"

"Yeah, we were together when you called, so we just decided to get on the same plane together," Mimi shrugged.

Sora and a lot of the digidestined raised their eyebrows at this. Izzy and Mimi….together? Were they dating? Last time anyone heard, Izzy was in Massachusetts while Mimi was in New York, and they were pretty sure that was true.

Davis, curious and oblivious as ever, decided to ask the question everyone was pondering for the past few minutes. "So are you two….you know….together?"

Izzy and Mimi looked confused at first at what he was asking, but when they finally figured it out, their eyes widened, and they both became red. If it was because they were blushing or angry, no one was really sure.

Then, at the same time, they both blurted out, "Of course not!"

"Sorry, sorry, just asking," Davis defended himself.

"You're jumping to conclusions, Davis," Izzy stated, giving Davis a frown.

Tai burst out in laughter, one that no one had heard from him in a long time. It was like he knew something that they didn't. Sora smiled at this, seeing as Tai hadn't really laughed like that in a really long time.

"Then why were you two together?" Cody questioned.

"We're friends. And we decided to visit each other," Izzy replied simply while everyone was giving each other knowing looks.

"So you two keep in touch?" Sora asked.

"Well yeah. Of course we would. I mean, why not?" Mimi countered.

"You don't keep in touch with me and sometimes I'm in Massachusetts or New York." Joe commented.

"You never have time to hang out. And sometimes, I don't even know you're in America," Mimi said, confused.

Tai was still laughing silently. They all stole a glance at him but didn't say anything, for fear of making it too awkward.

Matt shook his head. But once he did think about Izzy and Mimi together, he approved. Sure, they didn't need his approval, but now he could totally see them getting together. He sighed. This was going to be a very long meeting, or fight, or reunion, or get together, whatever they would want to call it.

"Sora?" a girl gasped, making Sora turn around to whoever it was that spoke.

Sora turned around, only to find a girl that did look similar to her, with her short brunette hair and her brown eyes. Sora's mind tried to register who it was, but she found nothing to her avail.

"You don't remember me, do you?" the girl asked, and Sora shook her head.

"I don't even think I know you!" Davis exclaimed, making weird faces at the girl.

"I'm sorry, but I don't recognize you," Sora replied.

The girl rolled her eyes. "It's me, Rei!"

That alone got Tai and Matt both to look up as well as Joe. Izzy and Mimi were still preoccupied with arguing.

"Rei?" Tai asked, standing up.

"One and only," Rei breathed out.

"Wow. You've changed. I mean, you know, not a lot, but never mind. You look nice," Matt complimented, settling on that.

"Rei!" Sora squealed, pulling in Rei for a hug. "How are you?"

Rei chucked. "I'm good, I'm fine. Haven't seen you in a long time."

Tai smiled a bit. "Yeah Rei, did you forget about us already?"

"No, of course not. I thought about you guys everyday. By the way, did I mention Neo's here too?"

* * *

><p>The digidestined were back in the computer lab. This computer lab held many memories of the digidestined, one in particular was when they defeated Diaboromon for the second time.<p>

Davis looked around the room. It was the same as they had left it. Computers, pencils, books, and papers left everywhere, still needed to be cleaned out. But that can wait. Davis has waited quite a while already for Tai to spill the news since he wouldn't spill it in the airport or on the way here. He spoke up.

"So Tai, now would be a good time to tell us what in the heck is going on?" Davis exclaimed, looking at Tai with a look of excitement.

Tai sighed. "Well, before I do….," he started.

Yolei interrupted him with a big groan and sigh. "Really Tai? You're making us wait even more?" Her face started to get red with anger.

"Calm down, Yolei. He is going to tell us, don't worry," Ken reassured her.

Yolei turned around to glare at him. "Oh yeah? Well then tell me, Mr. Hotshot, why he hasn't told us yet."

They all sweat dropped as Ken tried to think of an explanation. Yolei is a pretty impatient person after all. They couldn't really blame her. Even if they wanted to.

"Well?" Yolei screamed, tapping her foot in anticipation.

"I just wanted to introduce you to a few friends of mine, since you don't know them!" Tai yelled back, holding his hands up in surrender.

Yolei seemed to calm down. "Oh. Sorry, Tai. Okay then. Go on ahead." She motioned for him with her hands to go on and explain.

They all sighed. What were they ever going to do with Yolei?

"Guys, you don't know them because they haven't been around when you started being a digidestined," Tai explained. "Only Matt, Sora, and I really know them because Izzy, Mimi, Joe, T.K., and Kari hadn't gotten a chance to know them yet. They are all digidestined, by the way, and they are here to help us. Meet Hideto Fujimoto, Sigma, and….," Tai introduced but was interrupted.

"Mari Goutokuji," Mimi spat with a sense of distaste and a glare towards the blonde.

"Mimi Tachikawa," Mari spat with the same distaste and a hint of amusement.

"Tai, why in the world is she here? She's not even supposed to be here. She's not one of us," Mimi complained.

"Aw, is Mimi complaining? Not getting her way for once?" Mari teased.

"Shut up, Goutokuji," Mimi retorted.

Davis, Cody, Ken, and Yolei were all surprised at Mimi's behavior. Usually she welcomed everyone into the team and was well-behaved and made them feel as welcome and happy as they can. But now, she was acting like Tai and Matt when they were mad at each other. She was acting like anything but the way she usually does.

"And this is Rei Saiba and Neo Saiba. They're good friends of ours too. They are also digidestined except while Hideto, Mari, and Sigma are in the Alias III, they aren't." Tai introduced.

"Nice to meet you!" Yolei acknowledged them while the others nodded their heads.

"Mimi's just jealous because my Digimon is stronger than hers," Mari decided to add, smirking in triumph.

Mimi scoffed. "As if. I don't really care, but Palmon is a way better Digimon than Rosemon will ever be. She has a good and kind heart."

"So does Rosemon," Mari defended.

"Ha! Yeah right! If she was partners with someone else, she would be," Mimi insulted her, narrowing her eyes at the other girl.

Sora put her head in her hands. They really couldn't afford fighting, not right now. Tai didn't even get to explain what the heck was going on.

"You're only saying that because you can't stand me getting anything. You always get what you want Mimi, you're a Princess," Mari replied, rolling her eyes.

"I don't get everything, Mari. That's what you think," Mimi defended.

"Oh yeah?" Mari countered? "I don't recall, because you're the one who moved to America, you're the one who had many boys falling at her feet, you're the head cheerleader, the one with all the popularity and the friends and the loving family—," Mari started but was cut off.

"I don't get everything," Mimi stated once again. "You may think so, but I missed out on a lot of my friends' lives, which I truly regret. Sure America is great and all but it isn't if you don't have your true friends with you."

"Oh boo hoo. Phooey. So what? You're still popular there aren't you?' Mari sneered. "The big star."

"Mari, that's enough," Izzy warned.

"Whatever Izzy. You can't tell me what to do. By the way, I like how cute you've gotten," Mari flirted.

"Okay that's enough! Let me at her!" Mimi screamed as she went to go slap or tackle Mari. Izzy went and held her back.

"Mimi, she's not worth it," Izzy told her.

Mimi glared at Mari and then looked back at him. She then shook out of his grasp, even though she secretly didn't want to. "She's an idiot."

Mari rolled her eyes, but pleased and satisfied with the reaction she got from Mimi.

"That's enough!" Tai yelled. "Mimi, Mari, please fight later. Right now, I have to explain what is going on. If you two aren't going to act civil around each other when we're at meetings, then just leave," Tai said, pointing to the door. When neither made a move for the door, he nodded, then continued. "Anyway, they are going to help us, because they've got some information that could help us with what happened with Kari and T.K."

"What happened with T.K. and Kari?" Rei asked, confused.

Sora just gave her a look that said, _I'll tell you later_. Rei nodded.

Everyone, even Mimi, though she's not too fond of Mari, listened closely.

"Okay. So I met up with Mari at the bar, and at first, I didn't even know it was her," Tai started to explain again.

"Not surprising. Where else would she be?" Mimi muttered and Sora nudged her to get her to stop while Mari glared at her.

"Then we started talking and we found out that we were Mari and Tai…. and then she told me that Sigma had found some new things about the Digital World," Tai continued.

Sigma nodded and Mari agreed.

"Sigma….want to tell us what you found?" Tai finished.

"Okay, so when I was researching about the Digital World, I found that the code was a somewhat different code than I remember," Sigma said.

"What code?" Izzy asked.

"The one that allows the gate of the Digital World to open and close. It was just a different one. It required a whole different code to get into the Digital World," Sigma answered.

Izzy looked troubled by this.

"Anyway, I finally found out how to get into the Digital World. But it takes a whole lot of our energy to do it. You see, its not just being transported there, or as Tai said, holding up your digivice. You have to put in all your power, and concentrate on your certain abilities, and the digivice, along with your power will take you there, if that makes any sense," Sigma explained.

"But that will drain our energy," Matt commented.

Sigma nodded. "That's exactly why I was worried. It never did that before. Unless, of course, there's a reason to putting all of our energy into getting through the gate."

"Which is probably why there is something blocking the gate and therefore wants our power and energy," Izzy stated.

"Exactly," Sigma agreed.

"But how did you discover this?" Izzy inquired.

Sigma shrugged. "You know, just a lot of researching and trial and error on my part. I thought of all the ways that could be used to gain access to the Digital World. Once I tried them out, only that worked. Different "what if" scenarios."

Izzy nodded, taking all of this in.

"So I looked into it more, and guess what I found?" Everyone just gave him a blank stare, except Izzy, whose gears were turning in his head.

"The Sovereigns of the Digital World are staying silent," Sigma stated.

"Meaning….?" Davis asked, not really getting it.

Sigma sighed. "It means that they blocked themselves off from the Digital World."

Matt stood up, furious. "But they're part of the reason why T.K. and Kari were arrested!"

"Yeah, I know, but it doesn't add up right. We've never really been bothered by any enemy in the past few years, so why would they go silent? They got what they want….," Sigma stated.

"There's something wrong. Nothing adds up. Which means T.K. and Kari weren't meant to be arrested after all," Izzy concluded.

"Then they've been rotting away in this so called jail for five years!" Tai exclaimed angrily.

"I know. But we couldn't do anything about it," Izzy agreed.

"You're the genius! You just gave up!" Tai told him.

Izzy now looked a little angry. "I didn't just give up, Tai, because I didn't think it added up right. But everything was pointing to them getting arrested, so what was I supposed to do after about a year or two?"

"Not to mention, you kind of gave up too," Mimi pointed out, defending Izzy.

Tai scoffed and rolled his eyes.

"Have you found anything, Izzy?" Sigma asked him and Izzy shook his head.

"Because he's been doing nothing!" Tai added.

"Okay, we've all been doing nothing, Tai. Let's just calm down," Matt said, still trying to process everything that had just happened.

Tai stood up and wanted to start a fight with Matt, but Sora stopped him.

"I think we all need a break from this. It is a whole lot of things to process, and we've been flying or driving for hours lately. So I think we should just call it a night for now and start again tomorrow," Sora suggested.

Tai and Matt's eyes and faces softened and they quietly agreed.

"Sora, you should catch Rei up on whatever's happened so far," Matt directed to her.

Sora nodded.

"I'll stay here and work with Sigma about this whole fiasco," Izzy stated. "I need to get caught up on what's happening."

"I'll catch up with Neo and Hideto," Tai added.

"I'll come with you, Sora," Yolei stated.

"Me too," Mari agreed.

"Alright," Sora confirmed. "Mimi, do you want to come?"

Mimi shook her head. "No. Not if she's there." She pointed at Mari.

Sora sighed in exasperation. "Are you sure?"

Mimi nodded. "I really don't feel like fighting right now. Besides you don't need me. You guys survived like seven or eight years without me. I think you'll be fine if it's for another day."

"Mimi," Sora and Yolei started while Rei was unsure of what to do and Mari smirked, but she also felt that Mimi should come.

"No," Mimi answered firmly. "I'll help Izzy. He needs help. Hey Izzy?" Mimi called out to him. "I'm going to help you!" She said as she looked back at them and walked in the other room to be with Izzy and Sigma.

Sora looked where Mimi disappeared to and wondered if there was anything wrong. She decided that she would talk to her about it later.

"Okay fine, and the rest of you, get some sleep, okay? Matt, Ken, Davis, Cody, and Joe. Alright?" Sora commanded to everyone and they all nodded.

Matt wanted to hang out or catch up with Sora, but she was having a girl's night out and he didn't want to interrupt that. He knew that he and Sora would get to talk later anyway. He sighed to himself as he watched Sora, Yolei, Mari, and Rei get into their car and leave. He himself went in his car and started to make his way back to his hotel room.

* * *

><p>Rei Saiba stirred her milkshake calmly. She started to think. What had happened? Where are T.K. and Kari? What's going on in the Digital World? Is everyone okay? How much had she missed? She was shaken out of her thoughts by Yolei's loud voice.<p>

"Hey everyone! I got our food. Burgers for you, a salad for you, and chicken for you," She told them as she handed out their food.

"You should be a waiter Yolei," Sora said, smiling a bit.

Yolei rolled her eyes. "No way. I want a better job than this."

Mari and Rei just sat there awkwardly as the two friends were talking.

"So!" Yolei exclaimed, turning her attention to them. "You're both Sora's friends right? You guys are friends with the old digidestined."

"Yeah. Pretty much," Rei replied, looking to her. She was astounded by how much and how loud she could talk.

"That's great! We have more for the team," Yolei stated.

Sora nodded gently and then looked at Rei. "That is, if you want to help."

Rei looked up from her milkshake. "Oh yeah. Don't worry about it Sora. I'll help."

"You don't have to….," Sora trailed off.

"I haven't been here to help you guys so much. I'm here now, so why not?" Rei asked her.

"Okay, it's settled. You're staying. At least for a little while," Sora grinned while Rei appeared pleased.

"Anyway Sora, you should start catching Rei up on whatever it is she missed," Mari directed.

Sora nodded. "So anyway, Kari and T.K. got arrested." She started and upon seeing Rei's shocked face, she continued. "Yeah, I know. Shocked me too. But Gennai said it was for threatening the Digital World and its inhabitants. It's a pretty stupid crime isn't it? Gennai also said to us later that they disrespected the Sovereigns in some way."

"But how would they endanger Digimon's lives? And how would they disrespect the Sovereigns? They aren't disrespectful. It doesn't add up," Rei mused.

"That's what I thought. However, we came up with the fact that maybe it had to do something with the future. Izzy said that there might've been a prophecy that they were trying to prevent and that caused T.K. and Kari to be endangering their lives, but we're not sure. All we know is that we can't really do anything against the Sovereigns," Sora explained.

"But the data Sigma found….," Rei started thinking.

"Could mean that T.K. and Kari's arrest wasn't legitimate," Sora finished.

"Whoa," Rei said. In fact, it was all she could say. She was still pretty much in shock.

"And you probably missed a whole lot more," Mari decided to add as Rei glared at her.

"Please tell me what she said isn't true," Rei asked Sora, pleading.

"Well….Yolei here is a part of the new digidestined," Sora introduced Yolei.

"She is?" Rei questioned, confused.

Sora nodded. "They can DNA Digivolve and Armor Digivolve. Personally, I think they have a lot more power than the old digidestined. There are six of them. T.K., Kari, Yolei, Davis, Cody, and Ken."

"T.K. and Kari are in the new digidestined as well as the old one?" Rei asked and Mari listened, since she hasn't heard this as well.

"Yeah. The two have the best of both worlds, I guess," Sora replied. "They have so much power, I don't even think that they themselves realize it."

* * *

><p>Mimi flipped her hair out of her face as she stared blankly at the screen. Everything had changed. Correction, everyone had changed. Sure she was pretty bored here, with two nerds (in her opinion) talking in nerd language and trying to figure out nerdy things. Heh, see what she did with the nerds? She sighed to herself. <em>I guess some things never change.<em> She thought. She could have gone with the girls; it could have been more fun. But, if she had to be honest with herself, she would rather be here with Izzy. And Sigma too of course.

Mimi sighed as she snuck a glance at Izzy. _He sure has changed._ She thought to herself. Maybe his looks have changed, with him getting taller and his hair more tame, but his eyes were still the same gorgeous black eyes she remembered. She was thankful, however, that his personality hadn't changed. Sure, he had loosened up a little bit and was pretty much fun to be around from time to time, but he still was the computer geek pipsqueak that she knew, liked, and admired. He was still a nerd, a geek, and he was still polite and kind to others.

Mimi's thoughts were interrupted by a certain someone.

"Mimi, are you alright?" Izzy asked, looking concerned.

Mimi smiled a little. "Yeah, of course. Why wouldn't I be?"

"Because you sure were pretty pissed about Mari," Izzy replied.

"Don't mention her," Mimi's eyes darkened at the mention of her name.

"I'm sorry," Izzy apologized. "Oh well, she's not here right now is she?" He joked, his eyes twinkling.

"I suppose not," Mimi slightly agreed. "But still, she shouldn't be working with us. It's not right," Mimi stated.

Izzy shook his head. "I just don't get it. Why do you hold such a grudge against her anyway?"

"I just do, okay? It's a girl thing, stay out of it," Mimi snapped back.

"Okay," Izzy replied quietly.

Mimi's eyes softened. "I'm sorry for snapping at you like that. It's just….Mari and I have our differences alright?"

"Alright," Izzy said with a smile.

Mimi breathed out a sigh in relief. She usually was a good person, always trying to include everyone in anything and tried to find the good in everyone, but Mari was an exception. Before, they would always compete to see who would be most popular, head cheerleader, had the better boyfriend, had the better friends, and most importantly, had the better life. Now, Mimi just thought it was insane and got tired of it quickly. However, even though she's tired of competing, she won't back down so easily. It seemed to her that Mari got whatever she wanted when she wanted it. And now, Mimi thought to herself as she glanced at Izzy, she had a feeling that Mari would get the one thing that Mimi had wanted for a long time now. After all, Mari did express interest in him, didn't she? Mimi frowned. She didn't care if she lost popularity or being the head cheerleader to Mari. Well, she did, but if it meant losing the guy that she was pining for a long time, Mimi didn't care. In fact, she would rather have him than popularity. Mimi shook these thoughts out of her head. Whoa. Where did that come from?

As Mimi was having conflicting thoughts about Izzy, Mari, and her feelings in general, Izzy and Sigma were having a very interesting conversation about the Digital World.

"So this new digidestined….do they fight evil better than you guys do?" Sigma asked, amused.

Izzy laughed and shook his head. "I don't know. Depends on what your perspective is on fighting. I would say we're pretty much the same. But the fact is, they've had some help while we didn't. Add that to the fact that they didn't have to practically live in the Digital World; they had a portal accessible to them whenever they wanted most of the time. So I'd say we are the tougher team because they've had it way easier."

"Who's a better leader then? Tai or Davis?" Sigma questioned.

Izzy sat back in his chair and sighed. Then he got up, took a wrench, and started making small preparations and adjustments to the project he was working on. He then stopped, and looked back at Sigma.

"Tai is a pretty good leader, but he gets angry way too often. I think Davis has a better grip on leading than Tai, although Tai has the concept down better than Davis. Although Davis may seem stupid, I'm pretty sure he's not. They are pretty much the same in personality and in leading. However, the difference between them is Tai's emotions do get in the way of his sight of leading while Davis doesn't let his emotions get in the way of the battle and what is best for the team," Izzy concluded.

"Ah. Interesting," Sigma nodded, taking everything in.

"Will you two nerds shut up already?" Mimi interrupted, grinning. "Have you even got anything done yet? You two looked so emotional that I thought we were going to start an intervention here."

Izzy shook his head in annoyance, but was still smiling. "How about you, Princess? Have you done anything worthwhile yet?"

"No, but at least I'm not going to start an emotional intervention group or something like that," Mimi retorted, smirking.

"You're the one talking, Tachikawa. In fact, I would say you are the most emotional person I know, more emotional than Sigma and I combined," Izzy countered.

"I'm a girl. That counts for something. Izzy Izumi, the nerd, being emotional? If I didn't know any better I would say that you're a girl," Mimi teased.

Mimi gasped when she saw Izzy's eyes flicker with mischievousness. He has something planned up his sleeve….That was when she decided to run.

_Smart girl._ Izzy thought. "Hey! You're not getting away from me that easily!" Izzy declared as he chased after her.

While he heard Mimi's giggles and while they were occupied with each other, Sigma decided to get back to work. At this rate, Izzy and him will never get anything done. In his opinion, Mimi is much too distracting for Izzy. But as he watched them laugh and have a little fun, he saw them as a couple. They were perfect for each other and the idea of them together worked. He wondered if they had feelings for one another. He was pretty sure Izzy had somewhat of a romantic feeling for Mimi, but he couldn't say the same for Mimi. He hoped that she felt the same way about Izzy too. Hmm….the princess and the nerd. Sigma smiled. Opposites do attract, especially in this case. He wasn't a sap, but someone would have to be blind in order to not see that there is something special between the two of them. He just sighed and continued on his work, letting the two of them have some fun before the real work got started. He didn't even bother trying to get Izzy back to work, seeing as it would probably just be a waste of time.

* * *

><p>"So, what have you been doing lately, Tai?" Hideto questioned, trying to make some small talk.<p>

Tai shrugged. "Not much. Just trying to catch up with college and all that."

Neo looked concerned. The last time he and Tai interacted with each other was a long time ago. But back then, Tai seemed more determined, and more courageous. Now, he just seemed fragile, almost like he was about to snap anytime soon and completely worn out. He also seemed somewhat heartbroken and discouraged. It was like Tai didn't have anything to live for anymore. He didn't seem like the Tai that was independent and determined to defeat evil and the Tai that cared for his friends. In fact, it seemed to Neo that he was just the opposite.

"Are you sure Tai? You don't seem like yourself lately," Neo asked, trying to find out what was wrong. They may have been enemies before, but Neo was determined to find out what was eating Tai up. Now, he was just a concerned friend.

"I'm fine, don't worry about it. I'm just tired, that's all," Tai reassured him, forcing a smile.

_His smile looks weak and forced._ Neo noted. What had happened to him? This was the question that both Neo and Hideto were questioning themselves.

"You don't have to pretend around us Tai. We know how you feel. You don't have to act all brave because right now, you're not doing a very good job of it," Hideto pointed out.

"You don't know how I feel!" Tai snapped back. "You don't know what it's like to feel like your friends aren't your friends anymore; that they are a completely different person. You don't know how it feels like to have the girl you love not love you. You don't know what it's like to not know who you are anymore. You don't know what it's like for both of your best friends to move on to bigger and better things. You don't know what it's like to have your little sister and a guy who's like a little brother to you get ripped away from you, possibly never to be seen again. You don't know anything!" Tai shouted. He didn't know why he just put his feelings out there and let the information explode out of him, but he did. He guessed maybe it was because he knew he could trust both Neo and Hideto. Because he, of course, did not feel like sharing his feelings with the other Digidestined. That was the last thing he felt like doing.

Meanwhile, Neo and Hideto just looked at him in shock. They knew something was wrong, but they didn't know it was all of this pent up frustration, anger, sadness, and hurt that was built up inside of Tai. Then they wondered how long he really did keep all of these things inside him. With him as the leader, he had to. He didn't have a choice. He had to put on a brave face for all the others, because they did look up to him.

Tai groaned. He didn't want to appear weak, especially not in front of these two. But he felt as if he couldn't take it anymore, every problem, everything, was getting to be too much for him.

"Sorry," Tai muttered an apology to Hideto and Neo. "That was out of line."

"It's fine," Neo spoke up, grinning. "We all have our problems. You wouldn't be human if you didn't have any."

"You just have to tell us what's going on here. Because we're kind of lost," Hideto chided in, smiling.

"So what's this about the "girl" you love? We would like to know," Neo stated simply.

Tai moaned. Oh great. Well he slipped up didn't he? This is what he gets for doing so. "Well….," Tai started to explain to them about everything, even though he didn't want to. He felt as if he owed them that. He did feel like they were a bunch of gossiping girls, but they were friends, and it was time for him to tell someone what he was feeling. He started to explain to them about Sora, Matt, Izzy, Kari, T.K., and the others….

* * *

><p>"Master," the Gotsumon spoke. "He's escaped."<p>

A figure, who stood in the shadows and wore a dark cloak, frowned. Then he lifted his bright red eyes towards the visibily shaking Gotsumon.

"Why did you let him escape?"

"We didn't mean to sir, he just did," Gotsumon replied.

"How?"

"I-I d-don't k-know s-sir," the Gotsumon, terrified answered him.

"It's all your fault!" the figure screamed, pulled out a whip and started beating the Gotsumon until he disintegrated.

The figure then turned to face a view of the battered, torn apart Digital World. Everything looked barren and deserted, save for a few of his servants. He then smirked and summoned one of his servants. He chuckled a little bit and then spoke in a sadistic manner.

"Find him."

* * *

><p><strong>And there you go! Another chapter! Pretty much a filler chapter, but still a chapter. Even though it is a filler chapter, they DID find out the truth about the arrest right? Or at least now they know it isn't legitimate! Which is why this chapter is pretty important. So, what do you guys think? And I know Mimi's a little OOC in this one because of her distaste for Mari. Why would that be? It's a story that will all be explained later on that happened when they were just kids. Gotta love some drama huh? I just thought it would be kind of fun to put a subplot about Mimi and Mari since in my opinion, I've always thought that Mari was a lot like Mimi with popularity and everything but differs from her in personality. I thought that they might either be great friends or rivals. Rivals sounded like a better idea to fit with this story, so there you go. Sorry if the "code to the Digital World" didn't make sense. It's a computer thing and there should be some type of code for the gate to the Digital World to be open right? I needed something that will signal that something's off about the Digital World. Plus, I'm not bashing Yolei or anything, I just think she's a fun and funny character to write. If there's anything that I got wrong or right, please let me know in a review. Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please, please review and tell me what you think! :)<strong>


	4. The Gate

**Hey guys! Here's another chapter of Apocalyptic Quest! Thank you all for the reviews! Last time, they found out that T.K. and Kari were falsely accused, therefore the arrest wasn't legitimate. Now they know that they have to get into the Digital World right? But was there a reason why they were falsely accused? Is there a real reason behind their arrest? Those are some things for you to think about while reading. Anyway, this chapter is pretty short, but I hope you like it!**

**Oh yeah: One question for all of you: Which enemy would you rather prefer? Myotismon coming back or Devimon, Dragomon, and Daemon joining forces? Or would you guys like a different enemy coming back? Please tell me in a review or PM me!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon :(**

**Please read and review!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: The Gate<strong>

"So what do we do? I mean, we can't just barge in there and say that Kari and T.K. shouldn't be in jail!" Joe exclaimed.

"We go into the Digital World and do things our own way," Matt answered.

"Yeah, if we can even get in there in the first place," Ken muttered.

"Let's just do what Sigma described to us!" Tai declared.

"And give up most of our energy, not to mention power?" Matt inquired. "I don't think that's the smartest idea around."

"But it's something! Right Izzy?" Tai asked him.

Izzy shrugged. "Matt's right. We can't just give up our energy just to have access in there. Plus, we're defenseless."

"I'm not sitting here while Kari and T.K. are rotting away! Is that what you want?" Tai shouted, frustrated.

Matt's jaw clenched. Tai was being difficult again. "Of course not, but we can't put ourselves in danger too! It's not going to work. And if Sigma is right about some suspicious activity going in the Digital World, we have to be on our guard and have tons of energy so that we can defend ourselves. If the energy is drained from all of us, we can't defend ourselves, and therefore we will have accomplished nothing," Matt argued.

Tai's anger was building up. Matt wasn't listening, no one was. "And what Matt? We need to do what we should've done years ago. Fight for the two of them."

"Tai, why don't you be reasonable about all this? You're being stubborn and it's not helping any of us whatsoever," Matt seethed.

Tai stood up and got his fist ready to punch Matt. He had enough of this already.

"Wait, wait." Sora said, cutting in between the two. "We can't have any fighting. I thought we got all our anger and frustration out the night before."

"Well apparently not," Matt replied to Sora while glaring at Tai.

Sora sighed. "Again, both of you are right. We can't drain ourselves of energy but neither can we be here sitting ducks. But we can't fight it out either. We have to act civil at least once since all of us have arrived. Now, I don't want any of you two to talk to each other until we've figured it all out. Understood?"

Tai and Matt nodded numbly.

Sora smiled. "Good. Now someone, please, continue."

The rest of them let out a breath of relief. It was good Sora still had power over the both of them after all these years. She was usually the one that could stop them from arguing. They were all glad that hadn't changed yet.

"Izzy and I could try to find a way to open the gate," Sigman suggested. "But it might take days, weeks, months, even years to find it. There's no way we could get it done in a short amount of time."

"Finding the new code and trying to get the gate to open right now isn't the fastest way to get there," Izzy agreed, emphasizing Sigma's point.

Yolei groaned. "But Tai's right. We can't just sit here and do nothing!"

Everyone sat in silence for a few minutes, trying to figure out what was the best way to approach this.

"Let's figure out the code," Izzy stated bluntly, surprising everyone.

Sigma blinked in surprise. "What? But that might take forever."

Izzy shook his head. "No, it won't. Finding the new code will be easier than finding another way to open the gate without draining our energy and using our digivices. Since we don't have that option right now, we just have to figure out the code. We computer geniuses could do that," He stated proudly, then continued. "Besides, we don't have any time. We're wasting our time fighting here when we could use it to figure out the code."

"Alright then," Sigma nodding, finally agreeing with Izzy. "We'll find the new code."

"Do you need help?" Ken asked.

"All the help we can get," Sigma replied while Izzy sat down at his trusty pineapple laptop and began to work.

Sigma then turned to Yolei. "Yolei, do you want to help? I heard you were good with computers."

"Sure! Let's do it! Perfecto!" Yolei exclaimed while the other three sat down and began to work as well.

"Cody, do you want to help them?" Tai asked him.

"No thanks," Cody answered. "I'm not that good with computers."

"You can help us figure out a plan then," Sora suggested, smiling gently.

Tai finally smiled a bit, glad they were going somewhere. "Okay, Matt and I—," He stopped once Sora gave him a warning glance. "What?"

"You and Matt have been at each other's throats all day," Sora commented, wary of the situation.

"We'll be fine. Right Matt?" Tai questioned him.

Matt gave a grunt in response.

Tai glared at him and then rolled his eyes. "Don't worry about it Sora. Anyway as I was saying, Matt and I will try to make up a plan with the help of Cody, Davis, and Neo. The rest of you start packing up backpacks we can bring into the Digital World. Remember, pack light and don't pack anything you don't need."

"I can help too!" Hideto protested.

"You can just manage things here, Hideto. We need someone checking what everyone brought so we don't have to carry extra baggage," Tai ordered.

Hideto didn't look too pleased but he eventually agreed.

"And while you're doing that, Mimi, Rei and I will start to cook," Sora stated firmly glancing at Mimi and Rei.

"Hideto, Joe, and I will pack the bags and make sure we have enough medical and first aid supplies," Mari finished.

"Great," Tai gave everyone a reassuring smile. "Then let's get to work!"

* * *

><p>The kitchen was oddly silent as the three girls worked. The smell coming from the kitchen was undeniably delicious, no doubt. Sora examined her surroundings. She saw Mimi cutting up some chicken and putting some seasoning on it. She then looked at Rei and saw her baking a few cupcakes. Sora smiled, but then frowned when she realized that they hadn't done any of this before. After all, they didn't really know how to cook when they were younger. Sora knew how to cook a little bit, Mimi was all about shopping, and Rei just didn't want to cook back then. She smiled a little at the memories. Then Rei moved to France and Mimi moved to America and then before she knew it she was graduating high school. Sora decided that she liked this: cooking and being with them. It was something she was deprived of for so long that she forgot how it felt like.<p>

"This is nice," Sora finally said when Rei put her cupcakes in the oven and Mimi was finishing up her chicken.

Rei nodded. "It sure is. It's been a long time hasn't it?"

"You bet it has. Too long," Mimi agreed with her.

Sora stopped cutting the vegetables, put her head in her hands and sighed. "We've all missed a big chunk of each other's lives its not even funny anymore."

"Who said it was funny?" Rei inquired, confused.

"I don't know. Sorry, it was a bad pun," Sora apologized. "I mean, come on, look at us. We're so busy with our lives and school and activities all the time that we don't really stay in contact anymore. We've grown so much it's hard to believe we've come this far. Everyone's changed, inside and outside. Some more than others, but in at least one way, we've all changed."

"Yeah, but it's for the better," Mimi replied, trying to comfort Sora.

Sora didn't need comforting, but she just needed to know that not everyone had changed drastically. She felt guilty about missing a part of everyone's life. Now that they were all together, it finally hit her that they weren't children anymore; they were adults. In some ways, she didn't know why, but that's what scares her the most.

"Every journey and adventure that we've gone through in our lives have changed us, Sora," Rei explained. "But we're still practically the same people."

Mimi laughed a bit. "Yeah….I'm still a shopaholic, Davis is still a bit oblivious and immature, Joe is still worrying, Matt is still way too serious, Yolei is still strong and determined, and Izzy is still a computer geek pipsqueak. See? We haven't changed that much."

"Yeah, and you're still the loving mother hen that looks after all her chickens," Rei teased, hugging Sora.

"I just wish T.K. and Kari were here and could've lived out their lives like normal people instead of being falsely accused and put in jail," Sora muttered angrily.

"We all do," Mimi agreed. "But that's the past. We have to bust in there and make sure that they get out. That's why all the smart people are trying to figure out the "code"."

"Do you think they'll figure it out?" Rei wondered.

"Of course they will. They're smart," Sora answered.

"Yeah. One of them spends his time in front of a computer 24/7," Mimi joked, trying to lighten up the mood.

"They better be anyway otherwise Tai and Matt will beat them all up," Sora laughed.

"Is something burning?" Mimi asked, sniffing the air a little to try to place the smell.

Rei's eyes widened as if she had just remembered something. "Oh no! My cupcakes!" She put on her oven mitt, rushed over to the oven and smoke started rushing out when she opened it. She coughed. "Great! They're ruined!"

Mimi and Sora chuckled and watched in amusement as Rei was flapping her mitts in the oven to get the smoke to clear out. Rei finally did that and took the burnt cupcakes out. She frowned. When she heard more laughing, she moved her eyes to glare at the two.

"Sorry….it looks so...," Mimi started.

"It looks like poop that was run over by a car several times," Sora finished, laughing at it. Rei frowned at her and then looked back at her supposed to be chocolate cupcakes.

"Oh shut up," Rei defended, a little embarrassed.

* * *

><p>Cody started brainstorming plans for what to do when they get into the Digital World.<p>

"Cody, do you really need all that?" Matt asked, raising his eyebrows at him.

"Yes, I do, Matt. It's essential," Cody replied.

"But why? I mean, don't you think you're over thinking this way too much?" Davis observed while his legs were propped up on the table.

"No, I don't," Cody answered. "And get your feet off of the table."

Davis rolled his eyes. "When did you become my wife?"

Matt and Neo started to snicker a little at that.

"I'm just trying to figure out what's the best plan for us! And you're sitting there, like a Princess, doing nothing!" Cody, who was pretty stressed out, shouted.

Davis, alarmed, took his feet off of the table. "Sorry, sorry. Sensitive much?"

Cody sighed. This wasn't going anywhere.

Tai, who was silent this whole time, finally spoke up. "We'll put one of Cody's plans into action after we get our Digimon."

Cody blinked, confused. "Then what are we going to do once we get there?"

"Do things our own way, right Matt?" Tai asked, checking with him.

Matt nodded and smiled.

"But I thought we were making up a plan," Neo said, sitting up in his chair.

"I know that you know a part of the Digital World, Neo. A big chunk. But Matt and I know what to do without a digimon and we know how to survive there better than any of you because we've been there. We've lived in the Digital World for a few months so we know what to do." Tai reassured them.

Neo looked wary, not believing him.

"It's the only thing we can do," Matt mused. "We hike, find a safe place to camp out, and search for our digimon. We can't go into battle just yet and we can't challenge the Sovereigns or the Digimon Police without having a defense first. So we wing it."

Cody and Neo glanced at each other, not so sure about this plan.

"Hey, its Tai and Matt we're talking about here. They're the most experienced when it comes to this. So why don't we trust them? Besides, what could possibly go wrong?" Davis stated, reassuring Cody and Neo and building confidence in both Matt and Tai. He gave them a big grin and plopped his feet back on the table.

When Davis said that however, Neo started thinking the exact opposite. He started thinking of possibilities that could go wrong. After all, nothing ever goes in their favor, especially since they're Digidestined. But Neo was then jolted out of his thoughts by Cody's voice.

"Get your feet off the table!" Cody yelled at him in frustration.

"Sorry."

* * *

><p><em>Gauze check. Band-Aids check. Alcohol check. Ointment check. Herbs check. Medicine check. Cotton swabs check. Cotton balls check. Toilet paper check. Water check. Flashlight ch—<em>

"Joe!" Hideto called out, walking into the room. "Are you done yet?"

Joe looked at his supplies and then looked back at Hideto. "Almost."

"Come on man. Mari and I are already done with our stuff," Hideto informed him.

"Just yours?" Joe asked.

"Everybody else's," Mari replied, striding into the room. "We figured that you would take forever in organizing your things so we took care of the bags that you were supposed to take care of."

Joe looked down at his shoes and his face flushed in embarrassment. "Thanks."

"No problem. Now could you please tell us you're done packing?" Hideto pleaded, hoping that he was done with his bag.

Joe took one last look in his large bag and put the flashlight in. "There. Now I'm done." He smiled.

"Great!" Mari said in relief. "We thought you weren't."

"I was just making sure I had everything before finishing," Joe reassured the both of them.

"Okay then. Now that we're done with our job, we can just relax," Hideto sighed as he sat down in a chair in the room. _Since there won't be any relaxing when we get there anyway._ He thought to himself.

* * *

><p>Ken's fingers were typing rapidly, pushing the keyboard. He had to help them figure out the code. It was all up to them. If they don't get this done or don't come through with it, then the whole mission would have to be aborted and T.K. and Kari will never able to get out. Not that they were getting out anytime soon. But Ken figured that late is always better than never. Plus, who knows? They just might have to fight a new psycho trying to take over the planet.<p>

Sigma sighed, leaning back in his chair but still had his fingers typing on the keyboard. Without looking at anything except the monitor in front of him he spoke.

"Has anyone found anything yet?"

"No," Yolei replied, frustrated.

"Nope," Ken replied, typing.

"Prodigious! Yes! I did it!" Izzy shouted in excitement. The other three stopped their typing immediately and looked over to where the redheaded boy was doing a victory dance.

"Found what?" Sigma asked, making sure that he wasn't hearing things.

"The code! I found the new code that's required to open the gate! What do you think?" Izzy yelled and resumed his dancing.

Yolei laughed in relief and in amusement. "I think that's the first time I've ever seen him dance."

Ken shrugged, happy that they, or Izzy, finally got the job done.

"Hey guys!" Sigma shouted happily to the others. "We've got it! Izzy did it! We're going back to the Digital World!"

As the others stepped into the main room, they saw a few things: a bunch of computers open and running, three people exhausted sitting in front of the computers, and their resident genius doing a victory dance. They all broke out into big grins and high fived each other. While they were celebrating, each and every one of them only thought one thing.

_We're going back. Here we go again._

* * *

><p><strong>I hope this wasn't too boring of a chapter. But at least they're going back! You could probably guess where the next chapter will be taking place. So, did you like it? Do you think the pace for this story is too slow or too fast? Please let me know! And if you think there's anything that needs improvement, you can tell me in a review! And I know, T.K. and Kari, unfortunately have not made their appearances yet, but don't worry, they will soon! Just keep hanging on! In the next chapter, things will start speeding up and the action will start. Thank you for reading! Please review!<strong>


	5. Barren Wasteland

**Hey everyone! Thank you so much for the reviews! It means a lot! I'm glad you're enjoying the story so far!**

**Before you read, one quick question: Do you want Davis to still have a crush/some feelings for Kari?**

**So this chapter takes place in the Digital World! Yay! The action and the drama start picking up in this chapter.**

**Hint: This chapter has some piece of information that is crucial to the story and to the arrest. I'm pretty sure you guys can figure it out. It's just another piece of the big puzzle, the big picture.**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Last time I checked, I don't own Digimon, though I wish I did :)**

**Please Read and Review!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5: Barren Wasteland<strong>

"The Digidestined have arrived, Master," a Kuwagamon stated.

The figure frowned then smirked. "Then we'll just have to deal with that, won't we?"

"Yes, sir," the Kuwagamon agreed.

"Have you found him yet?"

"N-no, s-sir. I-I'm s-sorry," the Kuwagamon stuttered. "But we'll find him soon, no doubt," it said with more confidence. However, doubt about finding him started to cloud the Kuwagamon's mind.

"It better happen. Otherwise there will be serious consequences," the figure stated calmly.

"Yes Master," the Kuwagamon replied.

The figure had an impassive face as he looked over barren wasteland that was now the Digital World. Then he grinned.

"Ready or not, here we come..."

* * *

><p>"Whoa….," Matt breathed out, unable to process what he was seeing.<p>

Yolei stood up and looked around. "What exactly happened here?"

The Digital World wasn't as beautiful as they had left it. In fact, the sight was quite the opposite. They couldn't see any form of living life for a few miles out, no digimon anywhere. There were still a few trees standing, and where grass should've been, there was soil. The soil looked as if it had been killed off and stepped on. There were dead trees everywhere; trees broken in half, some fell down; others had no green, no life in them. There was a huge, spiraling mountain not too far off in the distance. The Digital World now looked as if war had taken place, which was the thought running through a few of their minds. As far as they could see with their own eyes, they saw nothing except a barren wasteland. The once beautiful world was replaced with this somewhat dead, wasted junkyard.

"Where are all the digimon?" Mimi questioned, her eyes glazed over as if she wasn't really paying attention. This whole sight had gotten to her.

Nobody answered, for they were too afraid of it being a possibility. Someone couldn't have come and killed them all off right?

Ken's face hardened with anger, his eyes cold and humorless. "Whoever did this, they're going to pay." He stated. This reminded him way too much of what could've happened to the Digital World when he was the Digimon Emperor if the Digidestined hadn't stopped him from succeeding.

"Who in their right minds could've done this?" Mimi asked, voicing out her thoughts. It was just a rhetorical question after all.

"A psychopath," Matt murmured, still not believing the sight his eyes showed him.

Everyone stood in stunned silence, taking in the sight around them. They looked around for any sign of life, but saw nothing.

"Let's go." Izzy finally spoke. "We can't be wasting time around here looking at this. We need to free T.K. and Kari."

Nobody spoke, but he knew that they silently agreed with him. Izzy continued.

"From what I've inferred, we're on File Island. I mean, just look at that mountain over there. Reminds you guys an awful lot of Infinity Mountain doesn't it?"

They all nodded, somewhat thankful that at least the mountain hadn't changed.

"Let's find Primary Village," Yolei suggested. "I mean, what if Elecmon still resides there?"

"I doubt it," Joe muttered pessimistically. "There's no digimon from what I've seen so far."

"We have to go there. Maybe it will give us some insight on where to go," Sora agreed. "But, I have to admit, I'm kind of afraid of what we'll find once we reach it. All those baby digimon…."

Mimi looked down at the ground. She felt tears well up in her eyes. Have they all really missed this much? Have they all really been blind to what's going on here? _This wasn't supposed to happen._ She thought. _Our job is to protect the Digital World. Yeah right, some protectors we are. We've done a fabulous job._ Mimi thought bitterly. She shook her head at the irony of it all. Here they were, supposed to protect the Digital World, when all they've done is the exact opposite. She gasped. _What happened to Palmon?_

"I can't believe it," Davis said in awe, jolting Mimi out of her thoughts. "No digimon for miles…."

"Duck!" Neo suddenly exclaimed, warning them then ducking. Everyone did what Neo told them to do.

"What?" Davis shouted, not fully getting what Neo said. There was a faint buzzing noise that could be heard. "What did you say? There's a duck?"

"No!" Neo yelled back, the buzzing noise getting louder. "I said duck! Take cover!"

Davis looked at him in confusion for a moment then saw a Snimon coming towards them, ready to attack.

"Twin Sickles!" the Snimon said, attacking.

Davis' and the other's eyes widened as the Snimon attacked them. Two pink crescent beams emerged from him. They all ducked again, the attack barely missing them, almost cutting off their heads.

"Oh!" Davis yelled, finally getting it. "You meant duck! Why didn't you just say so?"

Everyone looked over angrily at Davis, giving him a confused and frustrated glare.

He held his hands up in surrender. "Well, Neo could have made it more clearer on what he was trying to say!"

Neo rolled his eyes and looked at Tai. "Now what? We're defenseless."

"Now….," Tai gulped. "We run."

Everyone looked back at the Snimon who was preparing for another attack and then looked back at Tai. He nodded. They were all waiting for his signal to run when Joe spoke.

"I can't take it anymore! This is scary and we're all going to die! I'm running now!" Joe screamed as he stood up and started to run.

"Joe, wait!" All of them shouted and the Snimon released another Twin Sickles attack. Joe looked back and was terrified at the sight of the two pink crescent beams coming after him. He jumped as it almost chopped him in half. Joe breathed a sigh of relief and held a thumbs up to the rest of the team. Then, when he saw another attack coming, he yelped and ducked.

Matt face palmed. "He's going to get himself killed."

"Let's run! Now!" Tai instructed. They stood up and started to run. Matt went over and grabbed Joe, literally dragging him with them.

The Snimon advanced closer to them and released another attack.

"Twin Sickles!"

"What do we do?" Ken yelled.

"Someone, get that big stick and throw it!" Sora directed.

"And what if they miss?" Mimi questioned, doubtful.

"It doesn't matter. At least it'll distract it long enough for us to get away," Sora replied.

"I wish we had T.K. here in times like these," Davis muttered under his breath. "He has good aim, he's a basketball player."

The Snimon hauled another attack towards them. "Twin Sickles!"

"Doesn't he know any other attacks?" Joe asked, annoyed.

Matt stood up, grabbed the big stick, and chucked it at the Snimon. It somehow went perfectly to the Snimon, and hit it in its stomach. Surprised, it attended to itself, checking to see if it was okay.

"It's distracted! Let's go!" Tai shouted. No one bothered to argue. They bolted out of there.

When they finally got a good distance away from the Snimon, they stopped to breathe. Yolei spoke in annoyance.

"Oh yeah. Absolutely no digimon, Davis. Tell it to someone who cares!"

"Well….there….wasn't. At least, not….at….the time," Davis panted, defending himself.

"You have good aim, I'll give you props for that," Tai smirked.

Matt grinned. "What can I say? I play a little baseball."

* * *

><p>Once everyone got a short break to catch their breath, a familiar voice started to speak.<p>

"Alright, let's get a move on. We're not here to be sitting ducks," Tai announced, still angry at the team, angry at himself for letting this happen. He was angry that the team was still and the Digital World looked like this. He thought of Agumon and his face paled. He hung his head down in shame, he failed him too.

Sora walked up to Tai and put a reassuring hand on his shoulder. Tai gave her a weak smile in return. She then frowned and got worried. What about Biyomon? What happened to her? She tried to tell herself that Biyomon is okay and she shook her head of ever thinking that she wasn't. They all trudged on in silence, as nobody really felt like talking, not even Mimi or Yolei.

Matt watched as Sora gave Tai's shoulder a reassuring squeeze. He felt a twinge of jealousy spark up inside of him. Sure, they had problems; T.K. and Kari's arrest and now this. He also thought of Gabumon and wondered where he was now. But as Sora was the one to comfort Tai, he felt as if he for once needed comforting. They were still good friends. Right?

Davis was surprisingly silent through the hike. He was worried about Veemon and wasn't too keen on seeing Primary Village again. He wasn't much of a softy, but it would break his heart if he saw no digimon babies there, or worse: if he saw them killed.

Izzy quickened his pace so he can walk side by side with Mimi. He knew she didn't want to start up a conversation right now, but figured she needed someone there beside her, reassuring her that it was okay, even though it wasn't. He analyzed his surroundings around him. This wasn't how they left it, and it definitely wasn't how Oikawa restored it to be. He was jolted out of his thoughts when he felt something brush his hand. It was Mimi's. He looked up into her eyes and gave her a weak smile. She returned it with one of her forced ones. He focused his eyes back onto the road ahead of him, concerned about Tentomon and his whereabouts.

Although Yolei hadn't been with all of the old Digidestined together, certainly had not worked with all of them at the same time and in the same place, and didn't exactly know how they functioned, she somehow knew that this wasn't a normal day for them. This isn't how they usually worked, she was sure of that. Tears welled up in her eyes as she thought of Hawkmon. What happened to him? She didn't know, but what she did know was that whoever did this was going to get her wrath.

Unlike the others, Cody seemed more thoughtful. He was worried of Armadillomon, but in the depths of his heart, he knew Armadillomon was okay. He was just trying to analyze what he now saw and was trying to place as to who could've done this. He knew it was their enemy, an evil force. But was it a new one or an old one trying to make a comeback? This he wasn't so sure of.

Joe felt like he failed. He failed everybody, was the thing that the voice inside of his head kept telling him. He was too focused on his studies that he didn't hang around with them enough, or that he didn't think of Gomamon enough. And now with the possibility of Gomamon being, well gone, he wished that he could've kept in touch with him or something.

Ken already felt anger boil up inside of him. This is what they were trying to prevent years ago when he was the Digimon Emperor. Now that he actually saw the big picture, he felt sick to his stomach. If he went through with his plan and hadn't gotten defeated, this would've happened. He couldn't believe that this was what he had wanted back then. The idea that he was clinging onto now, so he wouldn't go insane, was the thought of Wormmon and his safety.

Neo had the same thoughts as Ken. He didn't believe this could actually happen, especially with the Digidestined protecting the Digital World, but as of right now he was proven wrong.

Rei noticed Sora and Tai walking together and looked away. She didn't need that drama right now. All she needed to know was if there was any life left here in the Digital World.

Hideto, Mari, and Sigma didn't know what to do or say. They just walked together in silence, hoping that their digimon were okay, wherever they were.

* * *

><p>The Digidestined were so immersed in their thoughts and they felt so defeated that they didn't even notice it was now dark and that they finally reached Primary Village.<p>

Davis was the first to look up and stopped. Since he was at the head of the pack, some people bumped into him as they weren't really looking where they were going.

"What the heck Davis?" Matt snapped angrily, and then stopped when he saw where they were.

"Oh my gosh," Sora breathed. "Nothing, no digimon. No digimon babies."

They weren't even fighting and yet, they all felt defeated already.

"Elecmon?" Yolei called out, hoping for some sign of him. After a few minutes, she gave up. He wasn't there after all.

Mimi stood in shock. She felt bile coming up her throat. She went over to Izzy and threw her arms around him, not caring that they were that close. She sniffed a little bit. Izzy blushed and was surprised, but he knew that she needed comfort right now so he carefully wrapped his arms around her in what he hoped to be a comforting hug.

"I'll start on dinner," Matt spoke softly, his voice piercing through the air.

Mimi let go of Izzy and whispered a quick thank you. She then looked over at Matt and spoke.

"I'll help."

Davis nodded and agreed. "Hey, I am taking culinary arts right? So I should help." He told them, trying desperately to lighten up the mood. When no one laughed or replied, he pursed his lips and walked off with Matt and Mimi.

Cody surveyed his surroundings. He noticed that the elastic ground, the huge stuffed building blocks the size of buildings, the trees, the nursery toys, and the green fields looked somewhat duller and grayer. He shook his head and then thought of all the possibilities that could've happened here that did this.

* * *

><p>"Beautiful view isn't it?" Tai joked, trying to lighten up the mood.<p>

"Shut up, Tai. It's not even funny," Sora rolled her eyes, chuckling at the irony of it all. She frowned again.

"We'll find whoever did this. That psychopath mind can't even compare to our power," Tai reassured her. However, he was also trying to reassure himself.

"You don't seem so sure," Sora observed.

"Of course I am, I'm the leader, aren't I?" Tai countered nervously.

Sora shrugged, not really wanting to respond. Her gaze then drifted over to where Matt was, cooking.

Tai followed her gaze and sighed inwardly. He was certainly jealous. Yolei and Mimi would both put a label on it. He definitely still had feelings for her, so why won't he act on it?

"Sora….," Tai started.

"Hmm….?" Sora asked him, not really paying attention. Her eyes were still on Matt. After all, she missed him. She felt like she missed a big part of his life when she didn't have to.

"Never mind," Tai replied, not wanting to bring this whole thing up now.

She then turned her attention back to Tai who was gritting his teeth with his eyes flashing dangerously. She sighed. Sora cared for the both of them very deeply, and whether she had romantic feelings for one or the both of them, she didn't know. All she knew was that she didn't want to think about it right now. She was pretty content with where she was and she didn't want to change anything just yet.

Tai noticed Sora staring at him with a concerned look on her face. He then forced a grin on his face. She gave him a forced smile back and the two continued to look out on what was left of Primary Village.

* * *

><p>"Hey Rei?" Yolei called out to her, wanting to speak.<p>

Rei turned around. "Oh, hey Yolei."

"How are you?" Yolei asked her.

"I'm fine. You?" Rei replied, wondering why Yolei wanted to talk to her. She wasn't exactly close with her as she just met her a few days ago. But that didn't matter anyway. They were a team and since they both were part of this team, Rei was going to have to start getting to know Yolei.

"Other than seeing the Digital World as a junkyard, I'm fine," Yolei said, smiling weakly. She followed Rei's gaze to where Tai and Sora where. Yolei wanted to know the history between her and the Old Digidestined, so she decided now would be a good time to ask.

"You know Tai and Sora like the back of your hand don't you?" Yolei inquired.

Rei nodded. "I guess. It's been a long time since I've been with them though. We've always had this tight friendship; I can't believe I let it slip away from me."

"I don't think you actually let it slip away from you. You just got a little detached from them, that's all," Yolei observed. "I mean, being away from them for a long time would do just that."

"I guess you're right," Rei finally agreed after awhile.

"Do you have a thing for Tai?" Yolei grinned teasingly.

Rei looked alarmed. "What? I-I n-no, of course not. He's just a friend, nothing more, nothing less."

"Seems like you want it to be more," Yolei teased.

"No. It's not like that," Rei answered hurriedly. "Besides, right now isn't the time to be thinking of that you know."

Yolei nodded and looked down, a little embarrassed and ashamed. "Yeah. Sorry. Just trying to lighten up the mood."

Rei smiled knowingly. "I know. Hey don't worry about it. Mimi would've done the same thing."

Yolei laughed, knowing it was true. Then her face became serious and she decided to ask a question that she's been wanting to know the answer to ever since they all got together. "I'm just curious….did something happen between Mimi and Mari to make them hate each other?"

Rei sighed. "Yeah. I don't really know the specifics, but the base of the story is pretty stupid. I think—I'm not sure because it was a long time ago, but I think it was something along the lines of rivalry or cheerleading, or a guy, or about school. I'm don't even think they remember what it was really about."

"So you're basically saying that it was a pretty petty fight," Yolei said, wanting to confirm it.

"Yeah." Rei agreed.

Yolei nodded, she'll talk to Mimi about it later for specific details. "Well, if you need any advice or anything, I'm here. Besides, I am with Ken Ichijouchi." She said, beaming proudly.

"Okay. Thanks," Rei laughed.

* * *

><p>"Dinner's ready!" Mimi called out to everyone, smiling brightly. Even if today hadn't been much of a success, she still was proud of the meal she—well she, Matt, and Davis made.<p>

The Digidestined all sat in a circle and got their plate of food. They all said thanks and complemented them on the meal. The rest of the meal however was spent in silence.

Well, it was until they heard a rustling in some of the bushes near them.

"What was that?" Hideto questioned and stood up, getting ready to either fight or run.

"What was what?" Mari asked him.

"Shh….hear that?" Hideto told them, not all of them had been listening since most of them were engaged in their thoughts.

After a moment, they all nodded.

"It better not be Snimon," Davis muttered angrily.

They all ignored him and paid attention to the now noticeable rustling bushes.

Izzy grabbed a stick nearby and positioned it in front of him.

"Yeah. Like that's going to be any help," Mimi teased.

He glared at her and then looked back at the bushes.

They all stood there, waiting for whatever it was to come out. Then they saw a shadow of a figure. They stepped back while Izzy got his stick ready.

"Sora?" It spoke.

Sora's eyes widened and recognized the voice immediately. "Is that you?"

A cute, pink bird digimon with blue on the edges of its feathers stepped out of the shadows and into the moonlight.

"Oh Biyomon! It is you!" Sora cried out in happiness, rushing over to hug the digimon.

The others let out a sigh of relief and relaxed. Izzy put his stick down.

"Sora!" Biyomon replied, tears coming out of her eyes. "I missed you so much!"

"Me too, Biyo, me too," Sora told her happily.

"Wow! All of you are here! It's so nice to see you again!" Biyomon told them after her reunion with Sora.

All that could be heard out of them were a bunch of 'how are you' and 'you too'.

"Wait, Biyomon, where's the other digimon?" Matt inquired. Everybody listened closely as they wanted to hear about the others too.

"They're around the island," Biyomon reassured them. "They're pretty safe I think, but they're not with me."

"Well….," Mimi started, tears welling up in her eyes, thankful that Palmon was safe. "At least they're safe."

Biyomon nodded.

"But Biyo, what happened here?" Sora asked.

"Evil happened, Sora. It was awful. They were all rounding the digimon up and torturing some of them. They then trashed this island like no other. I wouldn't doubt it if they did the same to the rest of the Digital World," Biyomon answered, grief evident in her voice.

The rest nodded sadly, not wanting to hear this, but listened anyway.

"All of us Digidestineds' digimon however, managed to escape or stay hidden. That's why I haven't been in touch or seen the others in quite a while. I'm sorry," Biyomon explained.

"That's okay," Sora reassured her.

"Now, we're under the control of this new leader and there's nothing we can do," She finished angrily.

"Do you know who it is Biyomon?" Izzy inquired, his eyes full of curiosity.

"No. It wouldn't say. It just told all digimon to call him 'Master'," Biyomon replied.

Izzy nodded, trying to take all of this in.

"Hey….where's T.K. and Kari?" Biyomon questioned curiously.

They all glanced at each other, confused. She should've known, right?

"You mean, you don't know?" Matt asked her.

Biyomon shook her head. "Aren't they humans? I'm pretty sure they are. They're supposed to be in the real world with you guys, right?"

Izzy was suddenly dumbfounded. It wasn't a feeling he experienced very often. _She should've known. Wasn't she and the others with Gennai before all of this happened? Gennai could've—would've told them. Especially Patamon and Gatomon. So if Biyomon doesn't know, then neither does the rest of them._

"T.K. and Kari were arrested five years ago," Joe spoke, explaining the situation.

Biyomon gasped. "They were? We didn't know."

"You didn't?" Sora asked and Biyomon shook her head. "None of you?" Biyomon shook her head again.

"Gennai and the Digimon Police came and told us that they were arrested for being a threat to the Digital World and everyone living in it," Tai stated. "Gennai must've told you guys. I mean, why wouldn't he?"

Biyomon was confused. She tried to process everything that the Digidestined were explaining to her. But at that last part, she had a confused look on her face. She then voiced out her thoughts.

"What are you talking about? Gennai went missing years ago."

* * *

><p><strong>Ah, Gennai, Gennai. I hope this chapter was exciting for you! Are the characters OOC? Is the story going at a good enough pace? And I know the action scenes aren't very good, but I'm working on it. I'm just not used to writing action scenes, so I don't do very well in that area. Were the action scenes good? Were the action scenes bad? Tell me in a review! As for T.K. and Kari, their appearance is coming up very soon, so stay tuned. Don't worry, I'll make their appearance a good one. (At least, I hope I will!) Thank you for reading! Please Review!<strong>


	6. An Old Friend

**Hey everybody! Thank you all so much for the reviews! So now we know that Gennai had an impostor...hmm...**

**This chapter has more action in it! The drama for the digidestined is also starting to build up! I hope that this isn't a completely suckish chapter...especially the action scenes. Look out and pay close attention to this chapter, for it does have some hints for the big mystery that's starting to unravel!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon!**

**Please Read and Review!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6: An Old Friend<strong>

A man ran through the desert and into the forest. He looked like he was in his twenties. Scars were all over his face with bruises and cuts covering his body. He crouched down and silently tiptoed to take cover under a big tree. He stopped, panting heavily, all out of breath. He tried to take deep breaths for oxygen to get in his body, but ended up coughing. His clothes were ripped, making his appearance look battered and torn. It was evident he hadn't showered or slept in a long time, as the bags under his eyes and the greasy hair were proof of this. He stiffened when he heard voices, straightened up and leaned against the tree. He then looked behind him, around the tree, to see who the voices belong to.

"We've got to find him. Otherwise the boss will be mad," a Monochromon warned his companion.

"Oh, we've got this in the bag. You worry too much Monochromon," a DemiDevimon snickered.

Monochromon scowled. "Well, we can't fail. Snimon already did and you know what the Master did to him."

"We're two of his best guards. Besides, he can't hide for that long," DemiDevimon said. "He's just a wittle scared of us. That's all."

"Just a wittle," Monochromon agreed in his best baby voice and the two laughed. They continued on mocking him while walking down their path.

The man gave them a glare, but was too tired, so he sighed and sat down. He ran his hands through his dirty, greasy hair and scrunched his face up in disgust. He needed to find a way out of this world, he needed to find them.

* * *

><p>"What do you mean Gennai went missing years ago?" Tai shouted, outraged.<p>

"Tai, he just did. One day he was there, and then the next, well he was gone. We couldn't find him anymore. It's just like he disappeared," Biyomon tried to explain to the now fidgety Tai.

"So it couldn't have been him that gave us the news about T.K. and Kari's arrest," Izzy concluded, thinking.

Tai turned around on Izzy. Why couldn't they figure anything out right now? He looked Izzy in the eye and spoke as calmly as he could.

"Yes, it obviously was, Izzy! You're jumping to conclusions!"

Izzy frowned at him and shook his head. "No I'm not. You know as well as I do that Gennai wouldn't let this happen."

"But he's got to follow the Sovereigns' orders. Otherwise, he will be the one who's arrested," Tai reasoned. "He probably disappeared, then went to tell us."

"But why wouldn't he tell Patamon and Gatomon? Your story doesn't add up right there," Izzy countered.

Tai sighed in defeat. He knew there was no point in arguing with Izzy, as he's just going to win. He looked around at everyone else. They all had concerned faces on, while some looked like they were thinking.

"I think I'm going insane," Tai muttered, feeling helpless.

"No, you're not. It's just so happens that what we thought was wrong. Izzy's right, you know," Sora told him.

Davis then had an idea. He snapped his fingers and stood up, getting their attention. "What if it's one of Gennai's clones? You know, the ones who helped us on the Digimon World Tour years ago."

"I doubt they would betray Gennai, Davis. But, still. It is a possibility," Cody agreed, nodding.

"Or maybe Gennai betrayed us," Matt muttered darkly. "Frankly, I wouldn't be surprised if he did."

Sora gasped. "Matt! How could you make such an accusation?"

"I'm just trying to lay out the possibilities here. I mean, maybe he got taken over by some evil spirit or something."

Yolei groaned, getting up from the rock she was sitting on. She started to rub her fingers on her head to ease her headache a little. "Let's just call it a day. It's already been a long one and none of us have gotten any sleep yet. This is too much information to handle right now. Can we just go to sleep?"

"I second that motion!" Mimi said, raising her hand in the air.

Tai looked at Matt and Davis and they both nodded. He sighed.

"Alright. Get some sleep everybody. It's been a long day. We'll continue again tomorrow," Tai directed and everybody, thankful that he agreed, started to scatter into different places to rest.

Tai climbed up a building block and sat there. He watched as everybody began to get ready for bed. He then yawned but kept his eyes open, in case another digimon comes. He'll be able to sleep when Matt comes to take his shift anyway. While he was watching, however, one thought lingered in his mind.

_Why doesn't it all make sense?_

* * *

><p>Mari watched as Izzy sat down, laying his back against a building block. She watched as he took out his computer and started to work diligently. <em>He sure has grown. He's more adorable, more handsome.<em> She thought. She didn't really like him before, but now that he was older, she started to develop an interest in him. Mari watched as his fingers flew over the keyboard and admired his tamed red hair. He wasn't so short and chubby anymore; he was now taller and leaner. Mari then looked over to Mimi who was sleeping peacefully for now.

Mari would never admit it out loud, heck, she even had a hard time admitting it to herself, but she always did admire Mimi in some way. Sometimes, she wished she could be more sincere, kinder. Mimi always managed to do that somehow with others and it annoyed her to no end. She was jealous of her, most of the time. Mimi was drop-dead gorgeous, understanding, caring, and the girl that every single guy wanted. It seemed to Mari that Mimi always got what she wanted, and she had a pretty good feeling what Mimi wanted now: Izzy, the computer geek.

She looked over back towards Izzy and sighed. She knew that the two grew closer over the years, but she didn't want to admit it. Izzy was a nerd, but he still was pretty attractive. Mari decided that she should try to date Izzy; after all she had an interest in him and while she was at it, she could very well make the Princess jealous. It was a win-win situation to her. Get Izzy while annoying Mimi.

She walked over to Izzy and sat down beside him. Izzy, who was oblivious when it came to these things, was confused as to why Mari would choose this seat beside him. Meanwhile, Mimi, who was pretending to sleep, watched as Mari sat down beside Izzy. Her eyes narrowed and felt as if she should be the one keeping him company. She quickly shook her head of these thoughts. They were just friends, nothing more, nothing less. Right? Although as she watched Izzy and Mari, she couldn't help but feel a little jealousy bubble up inside of her.

"Hey Izzy," Mari greeted with a grin.

Izzy raised his eyebrows at her, confused. "Um….hi."

"What are you doing?" Mari asked, pretending to be interested.

Izzy opened his mouth and then closed it again. In some ways, he resembled a gaping fish.

"I'm just trying to figure out what could help us battle the new evil that's come around," He finally replied, trying his best to put it in simplest terms. He didn't really feel like talking to her anyway.

"Oh," Mari responded, nodding her head. "That's nice."

Izzy gave her a confused look, something he didn't wear on his face very often, nodded, and turned back to his work.

Mari groaned inwardly. That was always the problem with talking to Izzy. He never seemed to pay attention to anyone.

"It's been quite a day, hasn't it?" Mari questioned, trying to make a conversation.

"Mmm-hmm," Izzy answered, not really paying attention to anything she was saying.

"I mean, the Digital World isn't supposed to look like this!" Mari told him, faking anger.

Izzy stayed silent, focused on his laptop in front of him.

Mari continued to ramble. "I feel like the team isn't as close as we should be. With T.K. and Kari gone, and with the Digital World looking like a deserted desert, it feels like we've already been defeated. Not to mention there's probably that new evil lurking around. Who do you think it is? You're the genius; you must have some thought to who it is, right?"

When she heard no response, she turned her head to look at him. There he was, his fingers expertly gliding over the keyboard, eyes determined with that look of concentration on his face, paying extra close attention to….well not to Mari, to his laptop.

She scowled, grunted, and stood up. This was useless. He wasn't even paying attention! She'll just talk to him another time, she decided.

As she walked away, Izzy finally looked up, feeling footsteps fading away from his spot. He then shrugged, but curious as to what happened, he called out.

"Wait— what did you say?"

* * *

><p>Rei yawned as morning came. The sunrise was beautiful here. It had a mix of orange, yellow, and red all combined into one to produce an astounding effect. She smiled and hoped this day would go better for them. Maybe they would find more of their digimon. She hoped so at least. She then yelled out at the top of her lungs.<p>

"Hey guys! Rise and shine! We have a whole day ahead of us to conquer!"

Everyone else groaned as they heard her voice. Some turned and adjusted the position they were sleeping in, others decided to sit up and rub the sleep from their eyes. Mimi, however, looked at her in annoyance.

"Really Rei? I need my beauty sleep. It's essential," She stated, glaring at Rei.

Rei held her hands up. "I know it's still early, but we've got to cover a lot of ground before nightfall comes again. And essential? I didn't even think you knew that word," She teased. Mimi grabbed a rock that was conveniently beside her and threw it at Rei. Just in time, Rei stepped out of the way, the rock missing her.

"Hey! I'm smarter than I look, you know! But if you want to blame it on someone, blame it on him!" She yelled, pointing over to Izzy, who was sleeping peacefully.

Izzy, who heard Mimi's scream, woke up. "W-What happened? Are you talking about me?" He asked sleepily. When Mimi didn't answer he shrugged, then tried to go back to sleep.

Rei glared and marched over to him, eyes filled with determination. "Oh no, mister. You are not going back to sleep. We need to get a move on." Once she reached him, she slapped him on the head.

"Ow!"

Rei smirked. "That's what you get."

Yolei, who was already awake, looked at Rei with awe. "She's like a combination of Mimi and Sora," She whispered to Ken while he was still trying to rub sleep from his eyes.

"W-What? Oh yeah. Sure," He simply replied, not really knowing what Yolei had just said. Yolei noticed this and just gave him a glare.

"Breakfast is served!" Matt announced as he gave everyone their plates of food.

Mimi, who was now awake, also looked annoyed. "You cooked without me?"

"You weren't up yet," Matt smirked. "I, however, decided to be a nice person and cook for everyone!" He added, plastering the biggest, fakest smiles he could muster.

Mimi rolled her eyes, but took her food anyway. Not that she was pleased, of course.

* * *

><p>As Sigma observed everyone, he decided that today was a better day. At least everyone had gotten over the shock of the appearance of the Digital World. They were all at least chattering with one another, small smiles on their faces. He figured it was them catching up. They hadn't seen each other in awhile, and with everything going on, they didn't get a chance to. He heard Sora shout.<p>

"Biyomon! What are you doing? Come back here!"

The digidestined shrugged and ran after Sora and Biyomon. Once they reached there, they all noticed that Matt and Tai had huge grins on their faces. Then they glanced towards the two digimon: one looked like an orange dinosaur while the other had thick fur with blue stripes, and a horn on its head.

"Agumon!"

"Gabumon!"

"Tai!"

"Matt!"

The four ran to each other, and had a small, happy reunion. Mimi cracked a smile and couldn't help but tease them.

"Aw, the big boys are getting emotional!" Mimi teased.

Tai and Matt turned around to glare at Mimi. She held her hands up and laughed.

"So, are you guys with any others?" Biyomon asked. The Digidestined all stopped chattering and listened, hoping that the others were with them.

"Just Gomamon. I think Veemon, Armadillomon, Hawkmon, and Wormmon are all together someplace, we just don't know where," Agumon replied.

Just then, another digimon stepped out. He looked like a digimon that would live underwater. Joe recognized who it was immediately.

"Gomamon! It's you!"

"Hey Joe, how you doing? Did someone scare the pee out of you yet?" Gomamon teased.

Everybody laughed as Joe frowned. "Not funny, Gomamon."

"Sorry," Gomamon apologized.

They all took this time to exchange stories. Biyomon told the other digimon that she already told their partners about the Master, while the Digidestined told them of Kari and T.K.'s arrest.

"Uh oh. Patamon and Gatomon aren't going to be happy about that," Gomamon observed.

"But don't you guys think that it was Gennai who told us about the arrest?" Matt inquired.

Gabumon paused in thought. "Well, it seems unlikely. I mean he didn't tell us and he went missing."

"Yeah!" Agumon piped up. "One minute he was there and then before you know it, he's gone!"

Izzy frowned, thinking. _The Gennai that talked to us was definitely an impostor. But why?_

* * *

><p>The man gasped for air. He took a deep breath in and continued to run. He fortunately, was able to get away from the Master's troops. Unfortunately, he sprained his ankle and therefore had to run at a slower pace than he normally could. He had a feeling that there were digimon troops somewhere around this area so he had to hide himself and be extra careful not to be seen.<p>

He stopped and panted. The man put his hands on his knees and breathed. He knew he was taking a big gamble, a big risk. He knew that they were looking for him. If they caught him however, they could just kill him. He wouldn't be surprised if they did. After all, they're nothing but cold, heartless leaders who will stop at nothing to be able to rule the world. Both worlds.

He then looked up at the sky and noticed something. One ray of sunlight came through the normally dark, cloudy sky. Was it one of the Sovereigns sending him a sign? He could only hope.

The man decided to run again. He took a deep breath, stood up straight, and began to run. If that was the signal he thought it was, then there was hope. They were here. They've arrived. He just had to get to them before the Master did. He just had to.

* * *

><p>"It would be better if you destroyed them right then and there on the spot, wouldn't it?" the figure questioned. A rhetorical question of course, because if it didn't, it wouldn't have a chance to live.<p>

The SkullGreymon, who didn't like following orders, nodded.

"It would certainly suck if you failed. But please, especially for your sake, don't," The figure decided to add. "Now, now don't be so scared. You're a strong digimon. At least, for now."

The SkullGreymon grunted. "I'm not scared."

"Don't test us," another figure warned, emerging from the shadows. "You will do as we command you to. Understand?"

"Yes," The SkullGreymon breathed out.

"Good." The second figure smiled sadistically. "Now, be a good boy, and go get them."

Then, all that could be seen coming from the base was a hot, flaming line of fire.

* * *

><p>Agumon suddenly stopped, sensing that something was wrong.<p>

"Agumon?" Tai blinked in confusion. "Are you okay?"

"Something doesn't feel right," Agumon replied, looking around.

The rest of the Digidestined stood on their guard, waiting for whomever—whatever it was that wanted to challenge them.

Suddenly a huge digimon, and not an unfamiliar sight to see, came into view. Its body were composed of bones and it had on a frightful face, one that would definitely scare away kids on Halloween.

"Oh no. Really? Why us?" Joe screamed.

No one paid attention to him, as the digimon neared them. Tai's eyes were full of rage while his jaw clenched.

"SkullGreymon," Davis whispered, a little scared.

"We have to get out of here. Our digimon can't digivolve to ultimate level. Plus, there are only four of them. They'll be wiped out before this fight could even begin," Izzy tried to reason out. "SkullGreymon is an ultimate digimon."

"I know that," Tai responded through gritted teeth.

"Then what are we doing? Let's go!" Joe chuckled nervously, but Sora sighed holding him back.

Matt and Tai shared a look, and they both knew what they had to do.

"Agumon…." Tai started.

"Gabumon…." Matt continued.

"Digivolve!" They both finished, holding out their digivices, instructing their digimon to digivolve.

"Agumon digivolve to…."

"Gabumon digivolve to…."

The others waited for something to happen. They waited for Greymon and Garurumon to appear, but they never did.

Agumon and Gabumon were still there standing with their eyes closed and their hands/paws clenched. They opened their eyes and blinked. They frowned.

"Sorry guys," they both apologized as Yolei spoke.

"Now what?"

The SkullGreymon, who was advancing them slowly, launched an attack.

"Dark Shot!" An organic missile launched from its spinal cord and flew towards them.

They all screamed and ran, the missile narrowly missing them.

"We're pretty much defenseless," Cody told them. "Let's make a run for it while we can!"

"No!" Biyomon replied, stepping in front of everyone. "We've got to do something! Spiral Twister!"

"Pepper Breath!" Agumon attacked.

"Blue Blaster!" Gabumon joined in.

"Marching Fishes!" Gomamon shouted.

All the attacks went straight toward SkullGreymon, but they didn't even faze him.

"You guys are too weak! We have to retreat!" Tai commanded and they hesitantly followed. However when they turned around, the SkullGreymon jumped in front of them and released another attack.

"Dark Shot!"

Turning around the other way and running, they screamed.

"It's just going to keep following us!" Joe shouted. "It's no use!"

Just then, a torn and battered, worn-out looking man appeared. He held a shiny object in his hands that had the symbol of courage on it. He then threw it to Tai.

"Tai, catch!"

Tai reached out and grabbed it. He then turned the object over, examining it. It was the crest of courage. He looked over to the man and the man gave him thumbs up. He nodded, slightly confused, and turned to Agumon.

"Ready Agumon?"

"You bet!" Agumon replied. Tai pointed his digivice and crest towards Agumon.

"Come on Agumon! Digivolve!" Tai yelled, hoping that it would happen.

"Agumon ultimate digivolve to MetalGreymon!"

MetalGreymon appeared and then prepared to attack SkullGreymon.

"Giga Blaster!" The two fish-shaped nuclear missiles launched from his chest. It then went straight towards SkullGreymon and hit it directly.

"Yeah! Go get him MetalGreymon!" Tai cheered, but then felt a burst of pain shoot through him. He fell down.

"Tai!" the others yelled. Matt and Sora went over to help him up.

"What's wrong?" Matt inquired.

Tai suddenly looked tired and out of breath. "I….don't….know," He panted.

Joe rushed over to Tai to check his pulse. "It's slowing down a little."

"Then speed it up, Joe," Matt commanded him, wondering what was wrong.

"Tai, I need you to relax and breathe," Joe directed Tai.

"I am," Tai told him weakly.

"You're going to pay for that!" MetalGreymon declared and wrestled with the SkullGreymon.

They all watched as both digimon kept attacking the other. The two were pretty evenly matched. Then they heard SkullGreymon speak.

"I'm not….going to lose!"

MetalGreymon smirked and stated, "Yes. Yes you are. Giga Blaster!" The attack went straight through SkullGreymon, bringing it down. It collapsed on the ground, beaten and tired.

"Yeah!" They all shouted and cheered, happy to have won.

"Let's go while he's down!" Matt yelled to everyone. After a short while, they obliged and ran from the scene.

The Digidestined were all too caught up in the hype that they forgot all about the man. He, however, observed them from a safe distance, and then ran over to follow them.

* * *

><p>"That was awesome Agumon! You did it!" Tai complemented weakly, slapping Agumon on the back. The others noticed that it took Tai a lot more extra effort that it should have. Agumon grinned sheepishly.<p>

"Couldn't have done it without, you Tai," Agumon replied, beaming proudly.

"How do you feel Tai?" Cody, who was worried, asked him.

Tai's smile faltered. "Like the energy was somehow drained out of me."

"But it shouldn't have," Joe observed, trying to pinpoint what was wrong with him. "When did you feel like that?"

"Right after Agumon digivolved into MetalGreymon, I guess," Tai replied.

Suddenly Sigma knew the reason why he was feeling so tired. "It's because it drained your energy!"

"What?" Matt asked, confused.

"You know when I said that the only way to open the gate to the Digital World was to concentrate on your abilities and to put in all your energy and power?" Sigma asked.

"Something like that," Izzy nodded, motioning for him to go on.

"Well, that's what happened to Tai. At least, that's my guess. He put in his power and concentrated on being courageous—that's his ability, therefore draining his energy," Sigma explained.

"Okay," Matt remarked, trying to process what Sigma had just said into his brain. "But what exactly did drain his energy? The digivice? Or was it something else?"

Sigma shrugged. "I'm not sure exactly. My guess is it's probably the borders of the Digital World or something to do with this world. I don't think it's the digivice though."

"Just don't worry about it, I'm fine," Tai coughed, still tired. "At least we got through it this time, right Agumon?" Agumon smiled and nodded while everyone agreed, cheering.

Izzy on the other hand, couldn't help but think that this was only the beginning. The SkullGreymon wasn't there by chance, he knew it. Someone sent it to attack them.

"What's wrong Izzy?" Mimi asked, concerned, noticing the frown on his face.

Izzy noticed that everyone had stopped rejoicing. Instead, they were looking at him expectantly. He sighed.

"You guys do know that SkullGreymon wasn't just there by chance, right?" Izzy questioned them and they nodded.

"Yeah, whoever this 'Master' is sure has a knack for trying to kill us," Joe muttered, still pessimistic about the whole thing. After all, they did almost get killed.

"We just have to show them who's boss!" Davis announced, trying to get their spirits up.

"It was most likely that this 'Master' guy sent Snimon after us too," Matt added.

Sora nodded, agreeing with him. "Matt's right. This guy means business." Matt sent a small smile towards her, grateful that she agreed with him. She smiled back. "He went from sending a champion level digimon to destroy us, and then sent an ultimate level one."

Izzy nodded, agreeing. "Whoever this enemy is, they're trying to get rid of us, and fast."

"You don't know how right you are, Izzy," The man stated, walking up to them.

"Hey...you're the guy who gave me my crest," Tai observed, realizing it was him.

The man nodded. "I'm glad you remember how to use it, Tai."

They all wondered how the man knew their names. They wondered if he was a digidestined, and if he was, why was he trying to help them? All of them looked at him, trying to figure out who he was. The man, aside from looking like a hobo, had long, greasy, dirty brown hair that was tied together into a ponytail with a hair tie. He wore a worn-out robe that looked like it used to be white and brown, with a black turtleneck underneath. Looks of realization spread across all of their faces. They took one, long look at the man and shouted out their thoughts.

"Gennai?"

* * *

><p>A girl, about nineteen years of age, with short, brown hair and hazel eyes gasped for air. Her face gave away a look of pain, with her nose scrunched up in disgust. She looked over towards her blonde companion. His usually bright blue eyes looked lifeless and dull. His face was scrunched up in pain. They both looked defeated, and felt as if there wasn't any meaning to life anymore.<p>

She sighed. "Hey. You alright?"

He chuckled, but in a more sarcastic, evil way. "Never better. How about you?"

She dipped her head to be able to make eye contact with him. "Don't be like that."

He tore his eyes away from her gaze, instead choosing to look at the floor. "I know, I know. It's just—I'm sorry."

She sat up straight, staring at the laser bars of the jail that held them both captive for years. "It's fine."

"Hey. We're going to be alright, I promise," The blonde stated, trying to reassure his best friend.

The brunette nodded, not wanting to speak anymore.

"We are going to be alright. Because they're coming for us, Kari," He told her.

She breathed in and out. Then, she finally spoke.

"I hope so T.K."

* * *

><p><strong>I know, it's not my best work, but hey it's good enough right? :D I hope T.K. and Kari's appearance was pretty good to start off with. I hope I didn't disappoint anybody with that! Thanks for reading! Please review!<strong>


	7. Gennai

**Hey everyone! Thank you so much for the reviews! I'm glad you guys liked it! Here's another chapter!**

**Sorry for the long update, but I hope this chapter makes up for it! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon! :(**

**Please Read and Review! :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7: Gennai<strong>

"Traitor!" Davis yelled, preparing to fight by holding his fists up in the air and getting down in a fighting stance.

Yolei rolled her eyes. "Davis!"

"He let this all happen!" Davis protested, glaring at Yolei.

Gennai held his hands up in surrender. "I'm sorry about all of that, but could you please let me explain?"

"How do we know you won't betray us? Or how do we know if you're even the real Gennai?" Tai questioned warily, his eyes narrowing.

Gennai sighed and shrugged, pretty tired from everything. He didn't want to prove that he was Gennai, which he was. "Just trust me. Please."

Matt stepped back a little, observing the scene. "No. I think we're fine with what we know."

Sora placed a hand on Matt's shoulder. "Matt….I believe him. We should let him speak."

"We believed him when he told us the reason for T.K. and Kari's arrest," Matt spat out, his eyes showing distrust.

"Look, let's just let him talk. He did help us after all and he had Tai's crest. I think we owe him that much," Izzy reasoned. If they didn't let the man talk, they would never be able to know exactly what happened. Plus, maybe he did have more information on all of this.

Tai sighed. Izzy was right, he always was. He gave a cautious look at the man before nodding his head. "Alright. Talk. Show us what you got."

Gennai shot a thankful look towards Izzy and started to speak.

"Before T.K. and Kari were arrested, they captured me." He started.

"By they you mean the bad guys right?" Cody asked, making sure.

Gennai nodded his head. "They captured me and put me in jail. That's why I disappeared, obviously. Then I saw that they instated this new system with the Digimon Police and a court system—much like the one you guys have in your world," Gennai explained.

"Then I later found out that they made a clone of me although I don't know how they did it. That clone was used to tell you guys that T.K. and Kari had been arrested," Gennai continued.

"What about the Sovereigns? Your clone told us that the Sovereigns were the ones who decided to put them in jail," Izzy inquired, interrupting him.

"They trapped the Sovereigns," Gennai sighed. "You see, somewhere hidden in the Digital World is the core of the Sovereigns power. You take that away; you can basically do anything with them."

"Like trapping them," Izzy added and Gennai nodded, agreeing.

"Wait a minute. But Azulongmon was trapped before, and that was because of the Dark Spires that was put up," Ken stated, confused.

"Yes, but since the Dark Spires aren't available to them, they did a little research and took the core," Gennai explained. "So, in doing all of that, they were able to convince you guys that T.K. and Kari's arrest was legitimate."

"But why would they need to arrest Kari and T.K. in the first place?" Izzy wondered.

"Because this time, they figured out that in order to be able to defeat them, you guys need the power of both hope and light," Gennai replied.

"Wait—so we have to have both of them with us?" Sora asked.

"Yeah, and there's a reason for that. The enemies you're going to face needs T.K. and Kari's power to be able to defeat them," Gennai insisted.

"Enemies?" Izzy asked, alarmed that there was more than one.

Gennai nodded. "Devimon and Dragomon with the help of Daemon."

* * *

><p>T.K. glared at Daemon with hatred. "You know," He breathed. "You're not going to get away with any of this."<p>

Daemon smirked. "Oh really? Is that so? Because it certainly has been quite a long time since you've been put in this jail. The others probably forgot about you."

"I refuse to believe that," T.K. replied, staring at him with distaste.

Daemon chuckled. "Do you now? I believe you are losing hope, young T.K."

"It might have been years, but we'll get out of here," T.K. told him with confidence.

"Oh yeah? And how? Just look at yourself. You look like someone who's been living in the junkyard for years. You're out of energy. You don't have anymore energy to fight. Pathetic loser," Daemon sneered, trying to anger the boy.

"Why are you here? Where's Devimon?" T.K. questioned, saying the name with hate. He hated Devimon for all the things he had done, especially to Patamon. Ever since T.K. found out who their enemies were, he wanted to see Devimon and give him a piece of his mind, even though it wasn't entirely possible at the time and now. He thought of Devimon as a coward, of not wanting to face him. Kari didn't really know who Devimon was, as he came before Myotismon, but she still tried to sympathize with T.K. She tried to reason with him that seeing Devimon right now wouldn't be the best thing for him. T.K. took her words into account but still wanted to punch the living daylights out of the guy. He couldn't do that, and he couldn't even insult Devimon because he never showed his face to T.K., the coward that he was.

"He's not coming, boy. Why would he waste his precious time with you?" Daemon replied as he always did when T.K. asked. Daemon smirked.

T.K. gave him a glare and then looked down at the dirty floor tiredly. The jail was terribly filthy with different, not-so-pleasant, smells coming in from every direction. The walls were painted a dull, depressing gray. Instead of cold, metal bars like a usual jail would contain, the one that held them had laser bars. Truth be told, T.K. didn't even know how to get out, as there wasn't a key hole to put a key in so the door could open. He figured that the only way out was that the laser bars would have to be deactivated. All in all, he felt as if he were in a mental facility….the only thing that was different were the walls weren't white. Though now he had an odd feeling of wishing that it was.

Unfortunately, T.K. knew that Daemon was right. They didn't have any energy. He and Kari were told that this very room they were in, the walls, the ground, the bars, and the chairs included, were designed so it could suck out all their energy. That was why they always felt tired and drained. If they tried to escape, which they had tried a million times, electric shocks would come and hurt them. So all they could do was hope and wait for the others to come and get them.

Suddenly thinking of Kari, T.K. looked over to where the girl was, sleeping. She only looked content when she was sleeping, he decided. When she was awake, her face always showed tiredness and pain, even though she tried to hinder it. _She doesn't deserve this, any of this._ He thought. Although they were in a filthy jail with the energy being sucked out of them, he couldn't help but think that she was still beautiful. She still managed to stay pretty. He knew that they both looked older and probably didn't look as great as before, but it didn't matter. As long as they went through it together, it was okay, he reassured himself.

T.K. also knew that Kari was beginning to have doubts about their escape, even though she tried not to show it. He kept on trying to be reassuring, telling her that they will come and that they'll get out of here, but even he had his doubts. If all this didn't happen, they would be in their freshman year of college right now. He sighed to himself. He had many thoughts running through his mind, but only one stuck to him. _How did they let this happen?_

* * *

><p>As the digidestined hiked through the forest, Gennai kept on explaining the events that occurred while they were gone. Izzy however, couldn't get his mind off of this one thing, so he decided to ask Gennai what it meant and why it happened.<p>

"Tai was drained of his energy when Agumon digivolved to MetalGreymon. Do you know why?" Izzy inquired.

Gennai sighed. "That was why I hesitated to give Tai his crest. But, seeing as you guys were practically defenseless, I had no choice."

"So you knew it would happen," Izzy asked, though it came out as more of a statement.

Gennai nodded. "Devimon and Dragomon like draining the energy out of digimon and especially out of the digidestined. That's why they built a whole new code so that it requires a lot of energy to get in here. Fortunately, it looks as if you guys have found a way around that."

Mimi grinned. "All thanks to Izzy," She told him and hugged Izzy. Izzy felt himself blush.

"However for the digimon to digivolve, it requires much more energy. This means that we can't have as many battles and fights as we used to in one day. You guys might be killed if that was the case. The digimon couldn't digivolve to the champion level because of them. They somehow took the Dark Spires' energy that prevented regular digivolution," Gennai explained.

"So how can they digivolve to the ultimate level then?" Izzy asked, very curious as to what this explanation was.

"That's the part where they played their cards well. They allowed digivolution to the ultimate level because it would drain you and your digimon's energy. They made it like that. Of course, you would need your crest to do it, but unfortunately for you guys, it even takes more energy out of you. The more energy that is taken, the weaker you would be, and therefore you wouldn't be able to fight," Gennai continued his explanation.

"It seems like they grew more intelligent," Matt commented, not liking this one bit.

"Yes. They have thought this through," Gennai said, agreeing with him.

"But only Tai has his crest," Sora observed. "Only Agumon can digivolve. What about the rest of us?"

"I'm not certain where the rest of your crests are. But I doubt it will be hard to find them. Sure it gives us a better chance of fighting and provides better defense for us; however it also drains energy which would be better for them. So in a way, we're not actually winning, nor are we actually losing either," Gennai explained.

"Great. So it actually helps them more than it helps us," Joe groaned.

"As long as we limit our battles and don't fight, we should be fine. Actually, we should save up our energy for when we face them. It would benefit us more," Gennai replied.

"We can't just run away from a fight though!" Davis argued, frustrated. "It's not like us."

"That's what they want us to do. Fight until we have no more strength left," Gennai told them wisely. "It's not a smart thing to do, especially if you want to win. If we do that, they win."

"Can Davis and the others' digimon armor digivolve?" Izzy questioned.

"It's hard to say. Personally, I haven't really looked into that because I've been running for the past few weeks, but it could go either way. The only way we will know is if they try it out," Gennai answered.

"Lovely," Mari commented. "So is it the same for our digimon?" She asked, referring to Neo, Rei, Hideto, Sigma, and herself.

"You guys don't even have crests, so your digimon probably won't be as of much use," Gennai observed, being honest. "I know that's not what you want to hear, but it's true."

As they neared a clearing in the forest, Yolei gasped. She saw a huge building that looked like an old, ancient temple.

"I remember this….," Mimi piped up.

Sora gave her a look of confusion. "You do?"

Mimi nodded and glanced towards Izzy. He didn't look at her, but she knew he was thinking the same thing.

They all walked inside. There was a huge black gear placed next to one wall with writing like hieroglyphics written on all the walls.

"Prodigious! This is the place! Do you remember it, Mimi?" Izzy asked her.

Mimi nodded, smiling. "Wow, I can't believe it's still here!"

Davis was confused for a moment. "Wait—you guys have been here before?"

"It was during our first adventure in the Digital World," Izzy explained. "Mimi and I were separated from all the rest by Devimon. We landed in this place. That black gear over there is what Devimon used to control things, like the digimon for example. We found out about the digivice from Centarumon.

"It definitely brings back memories," Mimi said, smiling. Then she frowned. "Yeah, Izzy ignored me back then, paying more attention to that stupid laptop of his."

The rest of them laughed except Izzy, who had a frown on his face. "I was trying to figure out the hieroglyphics! It could have meant something, you know!"

"Yep. And in the end, it really didn't. You made me so angry that I ran away, into the maze. Then you had to guide me out but it ended up being this whole big battle anyway," Mimi reminded him, rolling her eyes. "Turns out you didn't need it after all because I found the solution. All you had to do was kick the stupid black gear to reverse the whole thing in order lead us back to File Island."

Izzy opened his mouth to give a retort when Matt stepped in. "Alright! We get it, thanks for the flashback guys." He stated, trying to prevent a full-blown fight. "Now, let's see if we can find anything here that can help us."

They stayed silent for a moment before they heard voices.

"You cheated! You can't make a move like that!" a voice, that sounded very familiar, stated.

A higher pitched voice that sounded like a female went to defend herself. "Yes I can! You can't make up all the rules."

"I didn't!" The male voice, they assumed, retorted.

"Yes you did!"

"No I didn't!"

"Yes you did!"

"No I didn't!"

Wondering who it could've been, they stepped warily to peek inside a small room. Inside, they found a bug like digimon that looked like a beetle and a digimon that looked like a flower, with a green stem and a pink flower on top of its head. They were both playing chess.

"Palmon!"

"Tentomon!"

Izzy and Mimi greeted and went over to hug their digimon. Izzy hugged and exchanged a few words with Tentomon, being calm, but happy. Mimi's reunion with Palmon, however was filled with tears of joy and lots of hugging, much like their reunion when she came to the Digital World with the New Digidestined. In short, their reunion was much more emotional.

Tai cracked a grin. "Great. Now that you guys are reunited, can you please stop so that Niagara Falls doesn't form in this temple?"

Rei rolled her eyes and smacked Tai on the arm. Then, they all exchanged stories about the arrest and about the Digital World, telling each other what they found.

"Hey, is there any chance our digimon could be here too?" Yolei asked hopefully.

"They were just here in this temple awhile ago. They should be somewhere around here," Palmon replied happily.

"Perfecto! Let's go people!" Yolei demanded, excited to see Hawkmon again.

* * *

><p>"<em>My Queen!" yelled dark, black digimon, whose names were Scubamon.<em>

_She gasped as she stood on a balcony in a high, dark castle. The Scubamon were surrounding the palace, bowing to her. Suddenly, a dark, ugly creature came towards her. Dragomon._

"_Hello, precious," Dragomon greeted._

_She held in her breath as she glared at him._

"_Our subjects are calling for your help. They want you here. You belong here," Dragomon stated, looking down below at the Scubamon and the other dark digimon._

"_No, I don't," She stated firmly, refusing._

"_Oh but you are. You're already here. And there's nothing you could do to escape from this," Dragomon argued calmly. "Now, what would you like for dinner?"_

_She tore her gaze away from him and glanced towards the dark, looming sky. The clouds were all grey and depressing, clouding the gloomy sky. The ocean was pitch black, its waves threatening to capture her and never bring her back. She thought of T.K. Where was he?_

"_I'll choose then, my Queen," Dragomon smirked._

_She shook her head, wanting to get away from all this. She suddenly felt as if she couldn't breathe, the oxygen being taken away from her. Images of T.K. and Tai came to her mind. She smiled until images of the Dark Ocean filled her mind. She screamed, wanting all this to go away. All she could hear was Dragomon cackling in the distance._

Kari awoke with a jolt. Cold sweat was dripping down her forehead. She took a deep breath in and breathed out, trying to calm herself. Another nightmare. When were they going to stop?

T.K. looked over when he heard the sharp intake of breath. Kari was awake. _She doesn't look too good,_ he noticed. Then he voiced his concerns.

"Kari? Are you alright?"

Kari gave him a weak smile and nodded her head. Although she knew she wasn't.

T.K. gave her a skeptic look. She sure didn't look okay. "You're not looking too good, Kari."

"I'll be fine. Don't worry about it," She replied, trying to get him to shake it off.

"Of course I'll worry!" T.K. told her, raising his voice a little. He didn't mean to, but he cared so much for her. Why won't she tell him anything?

She gave him a glare that told him to back off. T.K. sighed.

"Sorry, it's just I'm worried about you that's all. I care about you, Kari," T.K. admitted softly.

Kari's hard glare softened and she sighed as well. "I know, it's just I can handle it. I'm not a kid that needs to be babied."

T.K. laughed a little. "Okay. Yeah, I know, you don't have to remind me."

Kari smiled a little, and then frowned. "It was just a nightmare, that's all."

T.K. knew it was more than that, but decided not to press on further. "Okay. Just—just tell me when you feel like talking about it. Alright?"

Kari nodded and broke her gaze away from him. Her eyes drifted to the floor and they stayed there, just staring at it.

T.K. gave a defeated sigh. He knew he wasn't going to get any other explanation than that. He just hoped—it seemed that's all he's been doing lately—that she would confide in him soon.

* * *

><p>"Oh boy, oh boy, oh boy, oh boy! Davis!" Veemon shouted.<p>

"Hey Veemon!" Davis laughed, hugging him.

"Armadillomon, it is so good to see you again," Cody greeted politely.

"You too, Cody. You've grown taller and you're voice has gotten deeper too! What happened? How did it happen?" Armadillomon asked with interest.

"Puberty," Joe muttered. "I hated it."

The others seemed to hear what he said and looked over at Joe. He held his hands up in surrender.

"What? It's the truth! I'm not lying here! And it's not like I'm the only one who would hate it," He said, defending himself.

"Yeah, but you're the only one who would say it out loud, buddy," Tai laughed. The others joined in, also laughing.

Joe felt his cheeks heat up. He glared down at the ground. Then, some of them heard a rumbling and cracking sound like something was ripping apart or like an earthquake was about to occur, but they decided to ignore it for now.

"Hello Wormmon. How have you been?" Ken asked.

"I'm great Ken. How about you? You look great too," Wormmon commented.

"Oh Hawkmon!" Yolei shouted, giving an ear piercing yell. "I'm….I"m so happy to see you!" She sniffed.

Hawkmon, who was amused yet surprised at the same time, chuckled. "It's great to see you too, Yolei."

"Now that it is over with," another digimon stated, appearing from the temple. "Let's say we eat shall we? I'm starving."

"Centarumon!" Izzy and Mimi said, surprised that he was here.

"Hello," Centarumon greeted kindly, giving them a smile.

"Ah, how have you been Centarumon?" Gennai asked, smiling.

"Been better. What about you? I heard you disappeared," Centarumon replied, analyzing Gennai.

"I'll tell you all about it over dinner," Gennai answered him, grinning.

"Let's go back to the temple. It might have some clues. There might even be a prophecy that's stated somewhere in there. It could help us," Neo suggested and they all nodded, agreeing with him.

When they turned around to go back to the temple, however, they realized that they couldn't. The temple was slowly fading off into the distance, and it seemed like it was getting smaller and smaller with each passing second. A gap, now the size of a huge lake turning into the size of a small ocean, was in between the piece of land they were standing on and the land that the temple was on.

It was too late to go back now, for they realized that they were the ones had been moving, not the temple. The piece of land that they were on was slowly moving away from the rest of the island. Everyone, even Gennai, looked stunned. They stood in silence, thinking of how this could have happened, but it didn't matter how it happened, for it just did. For they had been separated from the rest of File Island, and heading towards who knows what.

* * *

><p><strong>Ah, not very exciting, but it's more of an easy going chapter. But at least it explains something right? Oh, and sorry if I get any of the Digimon V-Tamers information messed up. I'm not all too familiar with them, as I just know their names and some facts about it. I'm more familiar with the others. Haha, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please review!<strong>


	8. The Continent of Server

**Hey guys! Thank you for the reviews! **

**Now I know last chapter was pretty boring, but I hope this chapter makes up for it! I hope its exciting for you!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon.**

**Please Read and Review!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8: The Continent of Server<strong>

Tai's eyelids fluttered open. He sat up straight, wiping the blurriness out from his eyes. He then took a look around at his surroundings. What had exactly happened? This definitely wasn't File Island. In fact, the ground he was on only contained a part of File Island, he remembered. The dead trees surrounded them on the land they were on, and if he squinted his eyes and looked far enough, the land where the trees ended, and a whole chunk of just desert and sand began. He groaned as he tried to recollect the memories that brought them here.

_They had just split apart from File Island. The others, especially Joe, were panicking, not knowing what to do. He saw Cody and Izzy, who were most likely thinking on where to go from here. They couldn't go back into the temple anymore. The chances of them getting some clues from there were gone. And wherever this piece of land was taking them, he hoped they would be ready for it. He also hoped the trip would be short, and that they would land somewhere in a short amount of time. However, he knew before they could spot any land, it might take them weeks, even months to reach there. _

"_So, O Wise and Mighty One, where to next?" Matt asked, bowing in a mocking manner._

"_Shut up, Matt." Tai shot back, not wanting to hear any teasing right now._

_Matt stood up from his bowing position and turned to face Tai. His face became serious. "Seriously Tai, what do we do now?"_

_Tai sighed and ran his hands through his bushy hair. He as sure as heck didn't know. He looked over at Izzy, who seemed to be deep in thought. He wanted to call out, but was afraid that Izzy might have a good train of thought going, and he didn't want to disturb him._

"_Izzy!" Mimi yelled, trying to get his attention. It worked for everyone else though, as they were all staring at Mimi, wondering what she was doing._

"_Izzy!"_

_Izzy snapped out of his daze and turned to her, annoyed. "What?"_

"_Tai wants to know what to do! So what should we do?" Mimi asked, still screaming._

_A very disgruntled Izzy glared at Mimi in annoyance. "We just have to wait."_

_Now Tai stood up. "What do you mean wait?"_

_Izzy turned to Tai. "We can't do anything right now. We just have to wait and see where this takes us."_

"_But that could take a long time!" Joe whined, stepping in their conversation._

_Izzy and Tai both looked at each other, each understanding the message that the other conveyed. Tai knew that Izzy was right. They would have to wait, but Tai was right also. They would have to be on their guard and on their defense all the time, just in case Devimon or Dragomon come and try to incinerate them._

"_We're waiting," Tai ordered finally, once he realized everyone was staring at him, wanting to know what he thought. "But we have to be on our guard, in case any other digimon attacks us."_

"_Sounds like a plan! Is that alright with everyone?" Davis piped up. They all nodded. _

_Everyone went back to doing their business, like sleeping or talking with one another._

_Just then, a sudden wave came as through it were trying to drown them all._

"_Watch out!" They heard Matt shout. The digidestined tried to take cover under the big trees._

_Joe's eyes narrowed. "Be careful everyone. It's a storm coming, and it's going to be a big one. Keep yourselves covered and safe!"_

_Waves started lapping around them, trying to overtake the little island. The winds started blowing at an enormous speed, almost knocking them off the small piece of land and into the water. Agumon looked at Tai._

"_Should I digivolve to keep us all safe?"_

_Matt suddenly yelled loudly, trying to be heard. "No! We can't waste our energy on this! It's not a smart idea!"_

_For once, Tai agreed with Matt, glancing at Agumon. "He's right Agumon. We have to save it for when we do have to fight." Agumon nodded._

_They felt like they were in the middle of a hurricane or a tsunami, which was sort of weird, because the place on top of the water was supposed to be a somewhat safe place to be on in times like these. Unless, they were nearing the eye of the hurricane or the center of the tsunami….that wouldn't be good. Not good at all._

_Neo tried to keep his eyes open, trying to sight some land that they could try to steer to, but no luck._

"_Aw man, it just keeps getting worse!" They heard Hideto scream out._

_Some trees blew off of the land that they were on, and plunged into the water. Rocks were ripped from the ground and thrown into the ocean. Rei gritted her teeth._

"_This has to be their doing!" She screamed, her eyes meeting Tai's._

_He nodded in response, his hands trying to grip on a stable piece of dirt. _

"_Oh what a wonderful day," Joe remarked. "Ow!"_

_Yolei smirked in satisfaction. "Stop being so pessimistic Joe! And don't say that!"_

_Suddenly, the island whirled around and around, and the speed of the wind increased. Lightning came and rain, along with snow and hail, started pouring._

_Tai was observing everyone when he got hit with a rock. It wasn't a big enough rock to do any body or brain damage, but it was traveling at a fast enough speed and it was big enough to knock him out cold. The last thing he could see was everyone telling him to keep up and hold on. Then the world went black._

"Hey buddy, how are you holding up?" Matt asked him.

Tai groaned and shifted his weight into a more comfortable position. "I don't know. You tell me. What happened?"

"Well, something did hit you pretty hard, and Joe's going to take you in to see if you have a concussion or any signs of injury. After that, the storm raged on and I think everyone passed out. Except Joe, he was able to make it through. I guess going to Medical School has its perks, huh?" Matt joked, trying to lighten up the mood.

Tai cracked a tiny smile. "I guess. Good ole, reliable Joe. Where is he?"

"Checking some of the others out. It's great to have a doctor in our presence," Matt replied, slightly serious, yet slightly joking too.

"That's good." Tai chuckled, dusting himself off.

"Tai, are you okay?" Sora asked as she ran to them, standing in between Tai and Matt.

"Never better, Sora," Tai answered, giving her a reassuring smile.

Matt's eyes narrowed, but then shook it off. She was just concerned for a friend, after all.

"I definitely need to check on you Tai," Joe stated, coming towards him with the others following behind him. "You got your energy drained before this, so you should be the weakest right now."

Tai nodded, feeling weak, even though he didn't want to be. Joe gave him instructions on what to do, flashing a light in his eyes to look for any sign of a concussion. Yep, he never felt any better than this, he thought jokingly.

* * *

><p>"So Izzy," Mari said, trying to flirt with him. "Does your big, bad brain know where we are?"<p>

Izzy gave her a weird look and started to speak. "I have an idea, but I might not be so sure."

She inched closer to him, putting her hand on his shoulder. "Oh well. At least we'll have you to help us figure it out, won't we?"

Izzy, who was still oblivious, nodded. "I guess so."

"In the meantime, maybe we should talk, you know, catch up. We haven't really had time to catch up before, and I think while everyone's resting a bit, we should," Mari suggested, batting her eyelashes.

"Okay, that's nice!" Mimi said, a little to loud with her smile a little too forced. "But you know, if Izzy is going to figure anything out, he should have alone time. That's when he thinks best. Right Izzy?"

Izzy turned to her, oblivious to the glares of daggers that Mimi and Mari shot at each other. "Sure….I need some time to think about all this."

"Great! So Mari, he would love to catch up with you another time," Mimi continued in a falsetto voice. "But right now, he just doesn't have a minute to spare. So get to work Iz!"

Izzy nodded, a little weirded out. _That's strange._ He thought. He turned to look at Cody and spoke. "Hey Cody, you want to help?" He then turned to Ken. "You too, maybe your knowledge prior to the Old Digidestineds' adventures might help us out. You did travel with Wormmon here in the Digital World right?" He asked, his voice fading with every step he took away from them.

After Izzy had left, Mimi turned to Mari and glared. "What was that about?"

Mari smiled innocently at Mimi, fluttering her eyelashes. "Oh nothing, Meems."

Mimi gritted her teeth, still glaring at Mari. "Don't call me that."

Sensing her anger, Mari laughed, and shook it off with a wave of her hand. "It was truly nothing, Mimi. Besides, why would you be worried? Do you have a thing for Izumi?"

"No. I'm just concerned. You, of all people, shouldn't be hanging out with him. All you care about is how many boys have been with you and fall at your feet. For the boys who haven't done that, you try your best to seduce them," Mimi replied.

"That's not entirely true," Mari said, smirking. "I like Izzy a lot and we've been hanging out lately."

Mimi remembered their first night spent in the Digital World where Mari and Izzy had sat next to each other, talking.

Mimi rolled her eyes. "I don't even think he's all that interested in you."

"Oh? And he's interested in you? Ha, I would love to see the day when that happens. That'll be the day with he ditches his nerdy laptop to be a musician like Matt," Mari snorted.

"Just stay away from him, Mari," Mimi warned.

"Or what? You don't have a thing for him anyway. It doesn't matter right?" Mari told her, giving her a glare. "So, before you go off on how I should stay away from him, make yourself remember that he's not even yours to begin with. Capiche?" She smirked and strolled away from Mimi.

Yolei, who was watching the whole exchange, rubbed her head with her fingers in frustration. What had happened between these two? She wanted to know, badly.

* * *

><p>"How have you been, Mattie boy?" Rei teased, walking up to Matt.<p>

Matt gave her a forced smile. "Eh. I've been better."

Rei nodded, agreeing. They all could have been.

"So how have you been, Rei? France wasn't good enough for you?" Matt joked, grinning.

Rei rolled her eyes and gave a slight laugh. "No, it's just….I missed Japan. I missed you guys."

"Well, everyone does have a hard time leaving us. When they do, they just come back, claiming they've missed us," Matt replied teasingly.

"Glad to know your big ego hasn't changed," Rei told him. "Neither has Tai's and I'm glad about that." Rei always knew Matt and Tai had huge egos. Their egos were so big that it probably couldn't fit on just one planet. They'd have to have a million of the same planet to make it fit.

"I don't have a big ego," Matt said. "I'm just telling the truth here, Saiba."

"No, you're just telling a lie, Matt," Rei answered jokingly. "It's sad that you let yourself believe in that all this time."

Matt smiled a little while his gaze drifted to Sora. She was helping Joe figure out if there was anything wrong with Tai. The only emotion that he pulled from her lately was her concern for Tai. He laughed in a sarcastic way and rolled his eyes. That was all what Sora did lately. Worry. About Tai. Matt couldn't help but feel jealousy towards his best friend. _He just wants attention, that's all. He's doing a great job of getting it though._ He thought bitterly.

Rei noticed the change in Matt's behavior. She followed his gaze over to where Sora and Tai where. She sighed. Mimi had told her about Sora and Matt's relationship, but when she asked her about their breakup, Mimi just shrugged, saying she didn't know. Rei almost considered asking Matt about it, but he was too lost in his thoughts to notice their conversation anymore. Of course, there was also the rivalry with Tai, she noted. She decided to walk away, not saying anything else to Matt. She was sure he didn't even notice her leave anyway.

* * *

><p><em>Oh, this place is absolutely disgusting. Huh. It feels good to finally think that.<em> Kari thought. Kari had thought that from the very beginning of course, but she always willed herself not to say or even think it. She thought doing so would give them satisfaction, and she didn't want that. However, something in her heart told her that everything was going to be alright soon. Sure, she didn't mention it to T.K. because she didn't want to get his hopes up. Plus, she doubted T.K. would believe her anyway. Kari knew that T.K. tried his best to look okay and to give her hope, just for her, but she knew fully well that T.K. himself was losing hope. After all, how could they get out of here? She didn't know what, or who was making her feel this way, but she just felt it. She felt that someone was coming and that they would be able to get out of this dump that calls itself a jail. She scoffed. _This place doesn't deserve to call itself even that._

She glanced over at T.K. who was staring up at the wall above him. They didn't deserve to be in here, especially T.K., Kari thought to herself. She was certainly glad however that he was with her and that she wasn't alone. If she could pick anyone to be stuck with in a rotting jail for years, it would be T.K. Even though they didn't look like their best right now, she still thought of him as cute. He had grown more handsome than she could've imagined. T.K. was still the nice, polite boy she met years ago, and Kari was thankful for that. Kari shook her head, trying to get rid of those thoughts. _Shake it off, Kari. Don't think like that. He's your best friend. You're just friends!_ And yet as Kari sat there, she couldn't think of anything else but that.

"T.K.?" Kari called out, wanting to get his attention.

T.K. switched his gaze from the ceiling and over to her. She had his full attention. They both knew it.

"I can feel it," Kari stated.

"Feel what?" T.K. asked, scrunching his eyebrows together in confusion.

"I can feel that something good is about to happen. T.K., I think we'll be out of here in no time," Kari said, feeling more confident as she said so.

T.K. blinked. "But how?"

Kari shrugged. "I don't know. I just have this feeling inside of me. That's all."

T.K. looked at her a bit strangely, nodded, and went back to staring at the ceiling. She sighed. She knew he probably thought of her as a weird fool, but she just knew. It felt as if she could actually feel the other digidestineds' presence. It was weird. Then again, Izzy did say that she had some kind of special power inside of her, just because she held the crest of light. And Izzy, of course, was never wrong. Well usually. She could only hope that this 'special power' inside of her was right and that it wasn't playing any tricks on her.

* * *

><p>The digidestined were stretching and recovering from the huge storm they went through when suddenly a digimon, with the appearance of an orange flying pig, attacked them.<p>

It's body inflated as it gulped in air. Then it spit it all out, releasing an attack. "Boom Bubble!"

Another digimon came running towards them, preparing to attack. She looked like a familiar cat they all knew.

"Lightning Paw!" She came forward and attacked Agumon with a series of lightning fast-punches.

"Hey! Ow! Stop that!" Agumon protested, hurt by the attack.

"Patamon?" Sora called out.

"Gatomon?" Mimi wondered. _If this was Gatomon, then what on earth is she doing attacking us?_

"Whoa! Hey! Time out! We're your friends!" Davis shouted out, trying to stop them from attacking.

Gatomon turned around and glared at Davis. She then leaped expertly towards him at a very fast speed, jumped on his head, and released another attack.

"Lightning Paw!"

Davis saw what she was doing ahead of time, and dodged the attack quickly. He panted. _What was going on?_

"Boom Bubble!" Patamon shouted, releasing another array of bubbles towards them. He then went and tried to knock Matt over, when Gabumon stepped in the way and held him still.

"Patamon, stop it! We're your friends!" Gabumon stated, trying to get Patamon to listen to him.

"Not anymore!" Patamon yelled, sounding like he was in pain and in distress.

As of now, they were all thinking the same thing. _What?_

"You heard Patamon," Gatomon growled. "We're supposed to be enemies. Now be a man and actually fight! Lightning Paw!"

Veemon stepped up front, dodged the attack and then charged towards her. "Vee-Headbutt!"

It would've knocked Gatomon over, but she already knew his attacks. She considered herself an expert at this. "Too slow, Veemon." She charged at him with force and beat him down. Veemon got back up and started to wrestle with Gatomon.

Biyomon observed the scene, worried about someone getting hurt, which if they continued this, someone will. "You guys! Please, stop it!"

Gatomon did a somersault backwards and attacked Biyomon. "Lightning Paw!"

The attack was pretty hard, so not only did Biyomon fall over; she got hurt in the process.

Sora's eyes widened and she ran towards Biyomon. "Biyomon! Biyomon! Are you alright?" Sora asked, kneeling beside her.

Biyomon nodded. "Yeah. I'm fine, but that paw sure packs a punch."

"This is no time to joke, Biyo!" Sora reprimanded.

"Wait a minute! Now I'm sure we can all settle this in a—," Tentomon started but was interrupted. Gatomon took Patamon and swung him around a few times. She then released him and Patamon went flying straight towards Tentomon.

"Boom Bubble!" Patamon shouted, attacking him while getting enough strength needed from Gatomon's throw to be able to tackle Tentomon. Tentomon went down with a thud.

"Tentomon!" Izzy yelled and ran over to see if his digimon was okay.

Matt had enough of this. He stepped in front of Patamon and Gatomon.

"Get out of the way Matt," Gatomon demanded, fire in her eyes.

"No! You're hurting your own team," Matt replied, stubborn as she was.

She growled. "This is a war zone, Ishida. If you can't handle it, then go home and cry to your mommy."

Matt's fists clenched as he went and decked Gatomon. The others gasped.

"Matt! What the heck do you think you're doing?" Tai shouted.

He tackled her to the ground, but he made sure he didn't hurt her. He then trapped her underneath him. "Gatomon. Stop. Why are you doing this?"

Patamon flew over to them with sadness in his eyes. "Gatomon, this isn't right. We have to stop."

The words that Patamon spoke gave Izzy enough information to know that they weren't possessed or controlled by an evil spirit or something. His eyes narrowed, gears in his brain turning. _If that was the case, then they chose to go against us. But why?_

Matt slowly but cautiously, stood up and released Gatomon. The digidestined had hurt in their eyes from what they just saw.

Gatomon stood up took in a deep breath. "Yes, this is right Patamon. We have to do this."

Izzy stepped up. "Wait, have to? What do you mean?"

Patamon looked like he was about to break down in tears. He toughened up and looked them in the eye. "For T.K., for Kari."

"You guys know," Rei breathed, though it came out as more of a statement than a question.

"We're on opposing sides now," Gatomon stated, not being able to look any of them in the eye.

"But wait, we can do this together!" Tai reassured them. "We'll fight and get T.K. and Kari back."

The two digimon shook their heads. "We think that we could free them ourselves," Gatomon then spoke suddenly. "If we fight against you, they might see it and have mercy, therefore releasing T.K. and Kari."

Matt gritted his teeth in anger and the fire flared up in his eyes. _Are they really that blind? Since when did they become pawns for them? Especially for Devimon._ He thought. He was about to go and knock some sense into them when Sora put a hand on his shoulder, stopping him. He turned around to look at her and she gave him a stern look that meant he had to control himself and stop.

"Where did you hear that from?" Yolei asked, frustrated, voicing everyone's thoughts.

"It's just how it works nowadays. We're sorry," Patamon replied.

It was then that Cody spoke up. But he had nothing to say about Patamon or Gatomon, his question was something different.

"Where are we?"

Gatomon gave him a sparing glance and replied, "Server. The Continent of Server."

They all stiffened. They've had bad memories from this place, especially from when fighting Myotismon. File Island seemed like a much more peaceful place compared to this.

"Cool," Davis joked, trying to lighten up the mood, as he didn't know what this place really was and what it meant. The New Digidestined had never been to Server.

"We can try to work something out. We're getting close to freeing them. I can feel it," Tai told the two digimon.

"If you are able to free them, fine. Do it. And tell us," Gatomon instructed.

"But we have to at least be on their side, or pretend," Patamon added, giving some of them hope. "Well not pretend, but we have to be on their side. It might give you guys a better chance of succeeding."

"It doesn't have to be this way," Mimi whispered, her words getting lost in the wind. She looked crushed by this.

"For now, it has to be," Gatomon answered her sadly, looking ashamed for once. That was rarely a look Gatomon wore.

"Where are they?" Joe asked, afraid of the answer.

"They're here," Gatomon replied. "In a jail here."

The digidestined all nodded, taking this in. Izzy however had different thoughts, different theories. If they were here, then the storm was no regular storm or accident. Either one of their enemies could have stirred it up to make sure they arrived here.

"We're sorry," Patamon apologized. "But we have to go now. We're trying to find ways to free them."

Gatomon then looked up with determination in her eyes. "And if it means taking you down, then we're going to take you down."

Sora was about to speak but Matt gave her a warning glance, silently telling her not to. The two then ran off quickly, not to be seen again for some time.

"How could they?" Yolei questioned, feeling tears well up in her eyes.

Ken stepped forward and enveloped Yolei in a comforting hug. "It's what it has to be. They'll be back."

Matt nodded, having a solemn look on his face. _We can only hope._

* * *

><p>As they were setting up camp for the night, a huge gust of wind came rushing through. The sky darkened and clouds clouded the once blue sky. A cackling could be heard in the distance.<p>

They all stood up, being on their guard. Their digimon took a fighting stance and had glares set on their faces, ready to fight.

"Ah, I applaud you," a familiar voice stated, cackling.

"Devimon," Matt murmured, trying to keep his anger in check.

The mentioned digimon flew in and settled right before them. They all knew it was a hologram though, so there wasn't any use in using their energy to fight.

"You people could be very smart sometimes, even though the majority of you are stupid and unworthy of any digimon's presence," Devimon said, smirking.

"Oh yeah?" Yolei screamed. "You're the one talking!" Ken went beside her, telling her to stop provoking him.

"What do you want?" Davis inquired angrily.

"Huh. I've never seen some of you before," Devimon replied, but he started laughing again. "No matter. I'll be able to destroy you anyway."

The digidestined all stood their ground before him, glaring at him, daring him to continue his taunts.

"I do congratulate you on successfully getting here without draining your energy or power. That was well done. Right Izzy?" Devimon said, trying to start a somewhat civil conversation.

Izzy tensed up at the mention of his name. Like Matt and Tai, he already had enough of this. It needed to stop. Mimi noticed his discomfort and went to stand by him, rubbing her hand over his back to soothe him.

"Where's your partner in crime? Dragomon?" Tai shouted, enraged.

"He had….business to take care of," Devimon answered.

"Or he just didn't feel like showing up," Tai spat out bitterly. "The coward."

"Now, don't talk like that, Tai," Devimon warned.

"So what?" Ken spoke up. His anger was sparked by the thought of how they could use his dark spires to absorb energy out of everything and anything that came across their way in the Digital World. "You're also the coward here. You didn't even bother showing up in person."

"It bothers you that we used your creation to make some of this possible, doesn't it?" Devimon laughed maniacally. "But, we couldn't have done it without you, Digimon Emperor, so thank you."

Ken stiffened at the use of his former evil name. His eyes narrowed.

"Why'd you arrest them?" Mimi inquired softly. She was angry, no she was beyond angry sure, but she wasn't going to let them have the satisfaction of knowing. Plus, she didn't want to be the one to start a fight anyway.

"They were stupid," Devimon snorted.

_Or they were too big of a threat._ Matt noted. He knew that reason was the real reason why they arrested them in the first place. His hand went inside his pocket and he clutched T.K.'s digivice. He took it with him to have hope and to be able to give it back to T.K. when they freed him.

"Oh Gennai. You escaped. Bad, bad boy," Devimon reprimanded.

The digidestined turned to look at Gennai, for they had forgotten for a moment that he was even there with them. Gennai, however, chose not to say anything. He looked from Devimon to the ground.

Cody thought for a moment. "You're court system is like the one we have on Earth, isn't it?" He asked tentatively.

Devimon rolled his eyes and nodded. "Haven't you learned anything yet, kid?"

"Then let's do this that way. I bet T.K. and Kari want to fight for their right to be free. I bet you haven't even given them a fair trial, you just threw them in jail," Cody suggested.

"What are you doing?" Davis whispered to Cody. In response, Davis got a back-off-I-know-what-I'm-doing glare.

"Technically, they are still innocent until proven guilty and if you changed your so-called 'justice' system to one that modeled ours, you would accept, otherwise it would be violating your rules," Cody issued calmly.

Izzy gave Cody a glance. It could work….but it was risky. The only other option they would have of freeing them was to turn this thing into an all out battle and they definitely didn't have the energy for that.

"I'll be their lawyer," Cody stated. Everyone turned and gave him an are-you-crazy look. He was, after all, still in high school. But then again, the kid was smart; they had to give him props for that.

"So we'll actually go to court. It'll have judges, juries, lawyers, the whole deal," Cody continued.

"But how do we know if he'll play fair?" Tai questioned warily. "For all we know, his jury could consist of his henchmen or something like that."

Cody turned to Izzy. "Could you please create a holographic jury that is real and fair?"

Izzy gave him a bewildered look. "I can't do that! I don't have the technology with me right now, and even if I did, it would take a long time for me to complete it."

"I'll give you the technology. Oh, and don't worry, it's not working for me or anything so don't get your underwear all in a bunch," Devimon stated, rolling his eyes.

"Problem solved," Cody told him, glancing at Izzy.

Izzy gave a defeated sigh. "I—uh, fine."

"Fine then," Devimon sighed, accepting Cody's request. "I hope you know what you're doing, kid. I'll get my side ready. I'll be the prosecution since I want to put them in jail, and you'll be the defense, since you want their freedom."

"Great. Fair enough. It's a deal. But first, we need to see them," Cody told him.

Devimon gave him a glare and then asked sarcastically, "Why?"

"Because I need to see my clients and I'm sure we would all like to see them. After all, it is the least you could do before we duke it all out."

"Fine. Whatever," Devimon gave in after thinking it over for a moment. "But you can't try to free them. They are still in my custody."

A portal then appeared and they assumed it was the one going to the jail. They hoped it was and they hoped Devimon wasn't pulling a prank on them; otherwise they'd be stuck here forever. The digidestined cautiously and tentatively stepped in the portal. The portal then closed and whisked them away to the facility.

* * *

><p>The jail was disgusting and filthy. It had a horrible smell and the digidestined tried not to pay attention to it. They saw poor, tortured digimon in cells. The bars, they noticed, were made of lasers, and not your regular, average metal jail bars. The rooms and hallways were dark, and the only light that they saw was the light emanating from the fluorescent light bulbs and the laser bars. All in all, this was a depressing sight to see and an even more depressing thought that T.K. and Kari had been here for five years now.<p>

"Tai!"

Tai turned around at the sound of his name being called. His eyes widened in shock at what he saw. The voice was so familiar, he wanted to break down and cry at hearing it. When he saw who called him, tears welled up in his eyes and he was glad his instincts were right. It was indeed, his sister, Kari.

* * *

><p><strong>They're going to court! And Patamon and Gatomon, what has gotten into them? I hope you guys liked this chapter! They finally meet, and we'll have more of their reunion with T.K. and Kari next chapter! The tension is building up between Mimi, Izzy, and Mari and Sora, Tai, Rei, and Matt! I hope you're excited for that!<strong>

**So, the arc with them being separated has finally ended. The court and jury arc will last a fairly short time, though. And as for the love triangles arc, well, that's just beginning! With all these arcs going on, it's hard for me to keep up!**

**Also, please check out my new one-shot, _Of Universities and Visits_! It's a one-shot containing two characters of digimon (of course!) and they just happen to be my favorite couple! I hope you do check it out and tell me what you think in a review! Or in a PM! I have ideas surrounding that one-shot and would like to get some feedback on the writing and how it is! I've been kinda wondering if I should just make it a series of one-shots...Send me your thoughts!**

**Plus, I'm working on another one-shot for another, different favorite couple of mine. Can you guess who it is? Both one-shots are Pre-Apocalyptic Quest! Look out for this one also!**

**Anyway, there you go! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! If you have any ideas for this fic, PM me and I'll see if I can add it in (I'm starting to run out of ideas for this fic so I need some help!). I hope you liked it! Thanks for reading and please review!**


	9. Reunion

**Hey everyone! Oh wow. It's been a long time hasn't it? I'm so sorry I haven't updated! I do hope this chapter makes up for it!**

**Thank you for the reviews last chapter! It made me happy! :)**

**By the way...if any of you have any ideas you want to add in, I'd be happy to take it into consideration! I'm running into a writer's block with my brain trying to rack up ideas for this story. Ugh, my brain hurts. Haha.**

**This is a pretty short chapter, but I promise the next one will be longer...hopefully! With more drama!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon. Sigh.**

**Please Read and Review!**

**I won't bore you anymore, so without further ado...the chapter!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9: Reunion<strong>

"Kari!"

Tai rushed to the cell that contained Kari. He saw his sister sitting on the floor with a slight smile on her face and tears welling up in her eyes. His sister looked defeated and worn out, nothing compared to the sister that he was used to. Tai also noticed a blonde sitting a few feet away from her, glancing at him. He gave a nod and a smile to T.K. while T.K. gave him a soft smile back. _They've aged, they've grown up,_ was the only thought that had entered Tai's mind. Although they were supposed to be nineteen, their appearances made them look older. Tai suddenly felt anger bubbling up inside of him. He wondered what things Devimon, Dragomon, and Daemon had done to them to make them like this. The others ran up behind him, and once they saw the faces of Kari and T.K., they broke out into huge grins, despite the gravity of the situation.

Matt gave T.K. a huge smile, trying to tell him it would be alright. He accidentally put his hand on one of the laser bars, and he winced in pain at the shock it gave him. He quickly recovered though. Matt saw Kari with tears flowing down her eyes. He hoped it was happy tears. His brother looked exhausted, however. He grimaced at the sight of his brother, no longer fourteen and happy. Instead of him looking like a nineteen year old, he looked more like he was in his twenties. Matt ran his hands through his hair in frustration and anger. It shouldn't be like this. T.K. had finally seen him and gave him a soft, but weak smile. Matt's train of thought was interrupted by Kari's voice.

"I knew you would come."

It shocked all of them that Kari still believed in them, after all this time. They felt guilty though. They had given up on them, believing that they wouldn't be able to free them and thinking that their arrest would have been for the best. But it wasn't. It never was.

"We're sorry," Mimi choked out.

Kari and T.K. both looked at her with surprise. Why was she sorry?

T.K. spoke up. "Why? There's nothing to be sorry for."

"We gave up on you, bro," Matt confessed, feeling guilty. "We thought it was best for the Digital World when we didn't even stop and think about who could be behind this."

"Its okay, Matt. It's alright everybody. No harm, no foul, right?" Kari joked, forgiving them.

Tai wanted to cry at how forgiving Kari could be. He had forgotten about that. But there was harm, there was foul. He started to beat himself up over it.

"You guys were put in jail for five years!" Tai shouted, in agony and pain at seeing them like this. "That's not acceptable!"

"It's been five years already?" T.K. asked, confused.

"Oh yeah. Time passes differently here than in the real world," Izzy said, as if just remembering this.

"You guys should be in your freshman year of college right now," Sora admitted softly.

"Huh. Dang, we missed a lot!" T.K. joked, trying to lighten up the mood. They gave him a glare, telling him that now isn't the time to joke around.

"Sorry," T.K. apologized.

"No need to apologize," Tai replied, brushing it off. "Later on, you two will need to freshen up."

Kari had a confused face on. "Why?"

"You're going to court," Yolei replied grimly. "Cody's your lawyer and he's fighting for your freedom."

* * *

><p>"Are you finished yet, Izzy?" Cody questioned with slight impatience. They didn't have time to fool around. This task, in Cody's mind, needed to be done, and fast.<p>

"Almost….just a few slight modifications," Izzy replied, trailing off. Cody watched him as he typed a few more codes into the computer, trying to make the holograms as perfect as he can with the time allotted to him.

"There," Izzy finished, as he typed the last few codes in. "It's done."

Cody let out a breath of relief. He turned to Izzy. "Thanks Izzy." He said gratefully.

"Its no problem," Izzy told him, waving it off. His face became serious. "You're putting a lot on the line, Cody. Are you sure you can do this?"

Cody nodded, but doubt was beginning to cloud his mind. "Yeah, I know I can. I know a pretty good, decent amount about law, so I think I should be fine."

Izzy gave him a suspicious glance as he took a seat in his chair. "But you're only in high school."

"I can do this, though. I know what's on the line," Cody insisted, a little bit miffed at the fact that Izzy had little faith in him.

Izzy, sensing his slight annoyance, replied. "Alright. If anyone can do it….it's you. You do have quite a history with politics and the law anyway." He said, choosing his words carefully as he thought saying the wrong thing would offend him. The last thing Izzy wanted to do was strike a wrong nerve.

Cody noticed his hesitation and shook it off. He knew Izzy was talking about his father, who was a cop himself. His father brought justice to the world with his ways, and Cody respected that, even though he would get emotional when he thought about it. It was the least Cody could do for T.K. and Kari and he knew that his father would be proud of him. He figured that his father would be giving him advice right now on how to take this on. That thought was all he needed to get through this.

"Be careful though," Izzy warned, his face clouding with resentment and frustration. "Devimon and the others certainly won't play fair. Those holograms are my creation, but for all we know, they could have something up their sleeve, something that will assure their victory."

"I will," Cody answered. He started to wonder why he brought this idea up in the first place, when they could've—should've broken in, freed them, and escaped. He needed to be a hero, a leader, however. He felt as if he needed to prove himself to the rest of them, that he could handle and do this.

Izzy leaned back in his chair, feeling exhausted. He smirked; a thought entering his mind that he knew would lighten up the mood. "So, I heard that you got a girlfriend."

Cody groaned. He didn't expect Izzy, of all people, to bring this up. But being the polite person he always is, he nodded. "Her name is Macy."

Izzy pursed his lips, deep in thought. "That's a prodigious name, I guess."

Cody chuckled softly. "She's pretty amazing. Smart, too."

"I can tell. I don't think you would date someone that wasn't. It's not you," Izzy remarked.

Cody felt a blush come to his face as he thought of her. "That's—that's not true. I-I would."

Izzy just nodded, signaling the conversation was over. He felt slightly uncomfortable, talking about Cody's girlfriend. That would be Tai and Matt's job to tease him, or anyone for that matter, about it. His thoughts suddenly drifted to a familiar honey-haired digidestined, with pools of caramel for eyes.

* * *

><p>Kari stepped out of the room, feeling refreshed. It was the first time she had freshened up in a long time. She was glad to have gotten new clothes and taken a shower. For the first time in a very long time, she felt beautiful. She glanced around, her eyes darting everywhere, checking her surroundings. It was nice to see everyone again. They had all changed and grown up. Puberty was no longer an issue, according to Joe. She laughed a bit. Her eyes then landed on a familiar, tan, spiky-haired boy—man with goggles. Kari walked up to him and opened her mouth to speak, to give him a greeting.<p>

"Hey Davis."

Davis looked towards the sound of the voice. He spotted Kari and smiled. She was truly beautiful. "Hey Kari. How have you been?"

She laughed. "I think you've known how I've been, Davis. What about you?"

He shrugged, not really knowing how to answer to that. "I've been okay. High school was a pain though."

"Probably was," She sighed wistfully. She cursed at herself for missing those years. It was supposed to be some of the best years of her life. She then continued, asking him a question. "And college?"

"Pretty good, actually. A lot of homework," Davis replied, wincing at the thought of how much homework he had to do when he got back.

"Where do you go?" Kari asked, curious. "Tokyo U, Kyoto—"

"Brazil University," Davis interrupted. "I go there for soccer and I'm taking culinary arts as my major."

Kari eyed him, wondering if this was the Davis she knew. Soccer wasn't a big surprise, but Brazil and culinary arts was—oh wait. She remembered him proudly declaring that he wanted to own a noddle cart shop that would be famous all over the world when he was merely eleven. She face palmed. Of course, how could she forget?

"Surprising huh?" Davis inquired, as if he was reading her thoughts.

Kari turned to glance at him. "I guess. Brazil. Really?"

"Oh yeah, you know it! It's going to make me famous!" Davis announced, sticking out his chest to make him look confident and proud.

Kari shook her head, laughing. "I wouldn't dare doubt it."

"You shouldn't," Davis added, countering her comment.

A comfortable silence fell between the two. She then heard him speak.

"I'm sorry for giving up on you."

Kari shook her head. "You shouldn't be sorry for anything. How could you have known? Besides, you're here now and that's all that matters, right?"

Davis nodded, supposing she was right.

A devilish, mischievous look fell upon her face. Davis stepped back a little bit as Kari rarely ever wore this look on herself. "What?"

"You know...someone told me that you started dating someone."

"Who?"

"Mimi."

Davis chuckled. Out of all of them she would be the one to keep the two updated on all the gossip going on.

"Well? Care to tell me the details?" Kari joked, teasing him.

He blushed a little as he thought of Peyton. He tried to compose himself as he spoke. "So what? I'm capable of having a girlfriend, you know."

"I suppose. But it did surprsie me. After all, you were the one with the huge crush on me, never giving up, always persevering. I never thought you would give up and move on," Kari teased.

Davis shrugged, not knowing what to say. "I grew out of it. It was just a crush."

"That's why I never gave back any feelings. Because I knew it was," Kari admitted softly. Well, that was partly the reason. It was also amusing watching him squirm and be so desperate, fighting with T.K., even if she did feel a little guilty. Now, those times were gone. They grew up, enough said. She somehow wished it could be that way again.

Her gaze drifted back to Davis. The baby fat that he had when he was fourteen was long gone. His face and features were fully defined. His brownish-reddish hair was still styled the same way, spiked and messy. On top of his head were the goggles that Tai gave him during his first time in the Digital World. His brown eyes gave off a mischievous, playful look. Kari figured that Davis surely, finally, had some girls that paid attention to him.

Davis looked Kari over, somewhat checking her out. Her appearance was a lot better than what he saw when his eyes first landed on her in the jail. Her brunette hair was still pretty short and she looked older. Well she should as she was, after all, nineteen now. She wasn't fourteen anymore. She had grown up into a pretty, young lady. Her chocolate eyes seemed to be distant, probably focusing on the future and what's about to come, he assumed. Even though she was beautiful and she was his first crush, he couldn't help but admit to herself that she was just a friend and that she always would be. Kari belonged with T.K., and he was going to stop at nothing to get it. Besides, he did have Peyton. And she was perfect. That was all he needed.

* * *

><p>"Bro, are you okay?" T.K. questioned his brother, feeling refreshed and clean.<p>

Matt nodded, willing himself not to get emotional. It wasn't as if he got emotional all the time, it's just seeing your brother after five years in a filthy jail could do that do a person.

"It's good to see you," T.K. remarked, grinning his infamous grin.

"Yeah, you too. You didn't deserve to get arrested. You didn't deserve any of that," Matt told him, feeling his hands clench into fists.

"Where's Patamon?" T.K. questioned, searching for the orange flying pig.

Matt took a glance at T.K. and gulped. How was he supposed to say this?

"Well?" T.K. prodded gently.

"He now apparently works for them," Matt replied. He didn't look at T.K. for fear of his reaction. Patamon and T.K. were best friends after all.

"What?" T.K. said his voice cracking. "No, he couldn't. He wouldn't."

"For you he would," Matt answered. "Once we get you out, we'll call and find them so they can fight for us again."

T.K. stood with his mouth agape. He didn't know how to respond to that.

"They somehow have it embedded in their minds that if they work for them, you guys will be freed faster. If they decide to free you guys at all," Matt continued, now interested in what his reaction would be.

"Then we'll be free. We'll get out of here and Cody will win the case," T.K. stated firmly with hope.

Matt sighed and shrugged. That's what T.K. thought. He, however, had doubts. Cody was still in high school for Pete's sake! It would be a miracle if he was able to win the case. And then there was the possibility that they could cheat….which they probably would anyway.

"Matt….we'll be fine," T.K. reassured him, noticing his distress and doubt. "Don't worry about it too much, okay?"

"That's the problem. You think we'll be fine," Matt argued, not believing him. "We probably won't be. I don't even think Cody knows about everything that's on the line here. What he's risking. He's taking a big jump, and if he falls, it won't be an easy one. He'll fall hard."

"Cody's a smart kid. I'm sure he knows what he's risking. You've got to trust in that Matt," T.K. argued back, defending Cody.

Matt pursed his lips, not knowing what to say anymore. He didn't want to argue with T.K., but he couldn't help but feel that they're all taking this too lightly. There's so much on the line. If Cody doesn't win, T.K. and Kari will be back in jail; therefore they won't win this battle, because they need the powers of both hope and light. Unless they fight and break them out of jail….but that would be draining their energy, leaving them defenseless and weak for the real thing. Either way, in Matt's mind, it was a lose-lose situation.

* * *

><p>A huge, whirlpool portal appeared in front of them, sucking all seventeen young adults in. The digidestined then landed in a courtroom. The courtroom had mahogany walls and rich, dark brown chairs with tables of the same color for the prosecution and the defense. It contained more chairs for the jury on the side of the room. Behind the prosecution and the defense, there were seats probably for the audience, and up high, sat a huge, mahogany table and a leather chair in front of the room for the judge. To the side of the judge's seat, sat a witness table, for all the witnesses to sit in and talk. All in all, it looked like a regular courtroom, like the Supreme Court in America, Mimi noted.<p>

People were filing in the jury's seats. Those were Izzy's holograms. The digidestined could only hope that they hadn't rigged the holograms after Izzy was finished with them, otherwise the case would already be over without it having to start already. Digimon filed in, sitting in the seats behind the scene where the trial would take place. The digidestined sat in the front row, filling up those seats. They saw Devimon and Dragomon take their seats at the prosecution table. Daemon followed in close behind them, with a few other evil digimon, their henchmen. They sat across from the digidestined, right behind the prosecution table.

Cody motioned for Kari and T.K. to follow him to the defense table, where they would be sitting. Tai wrung his hands in nervousness, biting his lip to keep himself from shouting something incoherent and disrespectful.

He leaned over to Matt who was also staring at the clock in anticipation, waiting for the trial to begin. "Are you sure Cody can do this?"

Matt shrugged, indicating that he honestly didn't know. All he could do was hope.

"Don't you have faith in him?" Sora hissed to the other two, getting their attention. They directed their gaze towards her. "He's a smart boy. He'll get us through this."

"And what if he doesn't? Then what's the plan?" Matt scoffed back, not believing Sora. It was his job to be pessimistic like Joe, to see the dark side of things.

"Then we're screwed," Tai answered for Sora while she just gave him an ongoing glare.

"See? Told you so," Matt smirked, making Sora direct her glare to him.

Sora opened her mouth to give a retort when the judge (also Izzy's hologram), entered the courtroom. Everyone stood up as the judge walked to his seat.

Devimon stood up, smirking. "Now that he's here, let's begin. Shall we?"

* * *

><p>T.K. cringed as he eyed Devimon. He was just as he remembered him. All that T.K. wanted to do was punch his guts out until he felt the pain that he and Kari went through over the last five years. Devimon's smirk did nothing to calm him down; in fact, it provoked him even more if that was even possible.<p>

Kari sensed T.K.'s anger and distress and took his hand in hers, squeezing it tightly, reassuring him that it would be okay. Kari gave him a warning glance, silently telling him to control himself. If he let his rage take over him, Kari knew that the need and the right for a "fair" and "just" trial would be over. They wouldn't be able to regain their freedom peacefully. The war would begin and their energy, according to Gennai and Izzy, would slowly be drained. Oh well. It's not like their energy hadn't been drained already to begin with.

The judge sat in his chair, and looking all high and mighty, he pounded his gavel on the hard, mahogany stand. The woman standing beside the stand started to speak.

"All rise and give your attention. The honorable Justices of the Digital World Court."

Everyone, humans and digimon alike, rose to their feet, standing. The judge pounded his gavel once more. He spoke.

"This Court is now in session."

After everyone had seated, Ken rolled his eyes. What was the purpose of this exactly? Devimon and Dragomon, had indeed, set this whole thing up. There was nothing that Cody could defend for. The only argument that Cody had was T.K. and Kari did nothing wrong and didn't harm any digimon, therefore they shouldn't be in jail.

The judge then proceeded to talk to the two opposing sides.

"Devimon, Dragomon, the Prosecutor, are you ready?"

The two evil and irritating (in the digidestined's eyes and point of view) nodded and responded, "Yes, Your Honor."

"Cody, the Defendant, are you ready?"

"Yes, Your Honor," Cody replied, responding bravely.

"Then we shall proceed," the judge declared.

Joe blinked, observing the scene. He couldn't believe that they could act so civil when they're the exact opposite. He became skeptical. What argument did either side have to go off of? This wasn't exactly a crime or like one of those court cases they show on TV. It didn't make any sense for him. His thoughts were interrupted by Devimon's voice.

"Great. I shall go first."

Cody rolled his eyes. Sure, in the real world it did matter who went first, or how the procedure for this goes in a courtroom, but he was certain it didn't really matter in this court. So he could argue anything he wanted to and put down anything on the table, he figured.

The judge nodded, towards the prosecution, Devimon and Dragomon, instructing them to proceed.

Dragomon grinned and Devimon put on an evil smirk that only he could pull off. He spoke.

"Our argument is perfect, Your Honor. For you see, digidestined, this will only result in your defeat. Prepare to lose and surrender."

* * *

><p><strong>Pretty suckish chapter, right? Ah, not very good. But I'm trying! I just wanted to get a chapter out for you guys! The next chapter will have more drama with the love and the couples so it can set things up for future chapters...<strong>

**I do hope I didn't get any of the court stuff wrong...in future chapters, I won't exactly follow the procedure they do here on Earth! Haha! It does take place in the Digital World after all.**

**In the meantime, if you're interested, I hope you check out my other stories! Please do! They're all related to Apocalyptic Quest! If you like it enough, please leave a review and tell me what you think! Here they are!**

**-Of Universities and Visits (a fluffy, Koumi romance/friendship story) Pre-Apocalyptic Quest**

**-It Doesn't Take a Thousand Words (more serious than the first one, a Sorato story. Explains what happened between them before this) Pre-Apocalyptic Quest**

**I hope you also check them out if you like this one!**

**Thank you for reading! Please review if you want, for the little button down there feels lonely! :) **


	10. Secrets Revealed

**Hey! Wow, it's been quite a while hasn't it? I'm so sorry that I haven't updated in awhile! Things have been pretty busy and I have been having a little bit of writer's block lately! I have an idea where this story is headed, but how to get there, it's a little fuzzy. So thanks for bearing with me!**

**Thank you all so much for the reviews last chapter! I'm so grateful for them. And yay! The tenth chapter! I hope you think that things are starting to pick up in the story in this one.**

**Again, sorry for the delayed update, but I do hope this chapter makes up for it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon. :(**

**Please Read and Review! :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10: Secrets Revealed<strong>

"So Your Honor," Devimon started, smirking as if he had already won. "These two people, as stated when they were already arrested years ago, are a threat to the Digital World and its inhabitants."

"Oh and you're not?" T.K. muttered under his breath while he felt Kari give him a warning glare.

"That's why they were arrested in the first place. If we would have let them roam free they could've caused chaos and destruction to be released in our world," Devimon continued.

Tai's anxiety was getting to him and with Devimon's sneering voice and his "true statements", it provoked him even more. Even if the trial had just started, he was already furious. He finally stood up and blurted out something that he wasn't meaning to.

"How? They weren't even doing anything wrong! You're all liars!"

Everyone, even the prosecution and the defense with the judge all glanced up and looked at him. Some were appalled at the fact that he had the guts to say that. Others applauded him silently for his bravery. More weren't happy at the fact that he was being disrespectful. The digidestined, however, had their minds set on one thought. He could very well blow this for all of them.

The judge turned and set a hard, cold glare to the digidestined leader. "Do you want to get yourself kicked out of this trial?"

Tai's jaw clenched and he replied through gritted teeth, "No, Your Honor."

The judge sat back in his seat, and smiled, satisfied. "Alright then. Devimon, you may continue."

"Thank you, Your Honor," Devimon said, thanking him, sneering at the digidestined, especially Tai.

Sora tentatively put her hand on Tai's, squeezing it as to comfort and reassure him. He looked over and gave her a weary smile.

Matt, who was on the other side of her, noticed the exchange. His usually gorgeous azure eyes hardened like steel as he turned his attention back to the trial. As he did so, his eyes met Mimi's who gave him a warning glance. He shook his head and shrugged it off.

Izzy tightened his grip on Mimi's hand, which he just now realized he was holding on to. He noticed the concern in Mimi's eyes for her best friend and her best friend's lovers, so he gave her a reassuring squeeze, telling her silently, without words, that everything would work out.

Mari turned her head to look at the redheaded genius a couple of people away from her. She noticed their interlocking hands. _How come she gets everything?_

Devimon's evil, sneering voice brought all of them out of their thoughts. "They have too much power. If they do decide to turn evil or against their peers, using their power in that way would result in massive destruction and the safety of all living inhabitants of this world would be tested."

"Objection!" Tai shouted, unable to control his anger. Matt rolled his eyes. He never could anyway. He always blew up and acted irrationally without thinking of the consequences.

"Mr. Kamiya, sit down!" The judge shouted back, eyes shooting daggers at him.

Kari shook her head, wanting to turn around but decided against it. She figured Sora would handle him and should be able to calm him down.

Tai took a deep breath in, trying to control the anger now radiating from him. Matt looked at him from his seat, observing him. A few words had only been said and he was like this already. He spoke softly.

"Get out of here Tai."

He turned around and glared at Matt. "Who are you to tell me what to do? It's not only your sibling in there, you know."

Matt, who had managed to remain calm, cool, and collected all this time, was still sitting in his seat. "You can't control yourself."

"What about you?"

"I'm not the one standing up and shouting like an idiot."

Tai shook his head. "Well, they're wrong! How can you just sit there and be like that? We're supposed to fight!"

"No we're not," Matt responded, disagreeing with him. Tai was already pissing him off more than the judge or Devimon or Dragomon was right now. "That's why we're holding a trial, Tai."

"A trial? So what? So they can just get burned and scathed?" Tai seethed with anger.

"Of course not. That's why Izzy made the holograms, you idiot. Haven't you been listening?"

"Don't you care, Matt?"

Matt was about to stand up and punch the lights out of the bushy haired leader. Why couldn't he behave just once? This might cause them to lose the whole thing. Before he could do it however, he felt a soft, warm hand grab his cold ones. He looked over to Sora who told him with her eyes not to do it. To let him be. But how could he? Tai was just pissing him off so much. He sighed and relaxed a bit. Sora let go of his hand once she sensed he wasn't going to do anything. His body still tensed, but he took deep breaths to calm himself down.

Tai scoffed at the scene and stomped out of the courtroom, even if his mind was willing him to stay. Sora stood up as well, but before she followed him, she decided to apologize to the judge.

"Sorry about him, he doesn't have any self-control."

Matt shook his head and scoffed as he watched Sora leave the courtroom to follow Tai. _He's just begging for attention. He always is._

"So," Devimon continued, eyeing the digidestined a bit warily. "The only reasonable response is to arrest them so that they will not be tempted to do anything horrible whatsoever."

The judge nodded. "A valid point made, Devimon. Is that all?"

"Yes, Your Honor. I think they are overreacting a bit," Devimon commented, pointing to the digidestined. "We are just trying to do actions in the best interest of the Digital World."

"Okay then. You may sit down now. Cody, the Defendant, it is your turn. You may speak now." The judge stated, motioning for him to start.

"Well you see Your Honor, I know Kari and T.K. would not turn against us or the Digital World. They have protected and defended the Digital World many times, saving it from chaos and destruction, not causing it. They do their best to ensure the safety of the digimon and this world you live in." Cody explained.

"Objection!" Dragomon shouted.

"Overruled," The judge replied, nodding his head at Cody, getting him to explain his side more.

"If I recall, Devimon was one of the digimon that put this world and all living beings in it in danger," Cody argued even further. "That is why I would like to call Devimon up to the stand to be a witness."

"I'm a lawyer idiot, not a witness," Devimon argued back.

"Doesn't matter," The judge told him, sighing. "He does have a right to call you up, lawyer or not."

"Objection!" Dragomon shouted once more.

"Is that even allowed at this time?" Davis whispered to Ken who just shrugged.

"What is it, Dragomon?" The judge asked him.

"I disagree with the statement Cody made earlier. Even though both of them couldn't put our world in danger, I believe one of them can."

Whispers and murmurs were heard throughout the courtroom. Dragomon smirked. "Kari Kamiya did make a trip to the Dark Ocean, Your Honor, and that place is where all the evil and dark energy originate. Or at least, that place is where one can find the most of evil and dark energy."

"It wasn't her choice!" Cody protested, deciding to argue with him. "She got brought there by you!"

"Please stand back, Cody. You don't want to do anything you'll regret." The judge said, warning him.

"So in fact, since Kari was able to travel there herself, she must have some dark aura surrounding her," Dragomon finished, satisfied with himself.

"Maybe that's why she was able to enter the Dark Ocean," Matt muttered, thinking.

Izzy shook his head. "Not necessarily. T.K. and Yolei were able to go there too. There's also Ken."

"But Ken was evil from the beginning. Well not now, but back then. So he should be able to, there's no doubt about that," Matt whispered back to Izzy, keeping his eyes on the scene unfolding in front of him.

"So why aren't they prosecuting him? There's got to be another reason, besides the power that they have, that they are after them. It's certainly not for the sake of the Digital World," Izzy answered back.

"So shouldn't T.K. have a dark aura too, then?" Matt inquired.

"That's another argument against us. If he's telling the truth, that is. We're not really sure if Kari has a dark aura surrounding her or not," Izzy replied.

"But there's a good chance he's telling the truth," Matt observed. "He is the supposed king of the Dark Ocean, he should know everything about it, unless he's lying."

"Which is also a possibility," Izzy nodded, agreeing with him. "If they pull T.K. back into this, we might not have a strong enough argument. Remember, for either side to win, you just have to put a little bit of doubt in the back of their minds, regardless if it's for the prosecution or the defense. It might not help either side win, but it will certainly give them an advantage."

"And if they are able to make the jury believe that they have some dark energy, it's all over," Matt realized. "But what about the proof? They need evidence too."

"It's already there. If they put Kari and T.K. on the stands as witnesses, that's all they need. If the jury hears it coming from the both of their mouths, that they've been there, we will have lost. Therefore, making all we did right here in vain. I don't believe Cody has a better argument to counteract that," Izzy explained, his face growing grim.

Matt gulped. Sometimes, he hated it when he was right. He knew it because it was obvious. They were going to lose. They wasted their time.

* * *

><p>The wind blew around the trees, making Sora's hair sway back and forth. Inside, it felt tense and uninviting. Outside, it felt just the opposite; relaxed and soothing. She wanted to stay here all day instead of going back in, but she knew they needed her. She wanted to support them through thick and thin. But for now, her sights were set on a bushy-haired, stubborn, soccer player, who was now just sitting on the brown, dirty soil of the ground beneath him. He looked calm when Sora knew he was anything but.<p>

Unsure of how to approach him, she hesitantly walked up to him, careful not to make any noise. She watched her feet where they stepped, making sure not to step on a branch that would make any noise, or allow her to trip.

She just saw the back of his body and head, yet she knew his jaw was clenched with his face contorting into an angry grimace. After watching him for a few minutes, she cleared her throat, getting his attention.

He turned around to see a nervous-looking, anxiety-ridden Sora. He sighed and patted the space next to him, telling her with his movements to sit.

She complied, taking a seat on the barren soil next to him. Silence filled the air but was broken by Tai's voice which was like cutting through a piece of juicy steak with a knife.

"They don't take it seriously."

She blinked, and even though she didn't want to admit it, she was rather confused by his statement. "The trial?"

He just nodded, throwing a branch out into the distance. "Their freedom is at stake here. I don't think they care."

She was surprised at how serious he was, his face not even showing the slight amount of humor or amusement. She had never seen him like this in all the years she knew him.

"Especially Matt," Tai spat out bitterly.

Sora sat up straighter, forcing Tai to look her in the eye by taking his chin and turning his head so he was facing her.

"He cares so much! How could you say that?"

"Oh yeah? What's your proof, Sora?" Tai countered back.

"I just know! He cares a lot for T.K. and Kari," Sora defended him. "Stop accusing him of that, Tai!"

"Why are you defending him so much?" Tai questioned. "He's not your boyfriend anymore Sora!"

Her face faltered at that statement. He was right anyway. He wasn't her boyfriend anymore. Whether it was that statement or the fact that Tai was so serious nowadays that made her face falter, she wasn't so sure, she didn't know.

"Sorry," She heard Tai mutter softly.

She didn't answer as she was engrossed in her own thoughts about Matt, and well...Tai. In fact, why was she defending him that much? It wasn't like they were involved or that she owed him something. She was beginning to wonder why she was so quick to stand up to his defense. The sound of Tai's voice broke her out of her trance. He didn't sound angry, just disappointed.

"You still love him, don't you?"

"I...no," She responded, hesitating a bit. "I can't. We're over Tai. You know that."

He searched her face for love, and most importantly, for truth. Sora knew that he knew she wasn't sure about it. If anything, they both knew she was trying to reassure herself. She couldn't lie to him. He knew mostly everything about her.

"Well you can't just be in a relationship with someone for so many years, break it off, and then say you still don't love them," Tai responded to her.

She was sure that he wasn't just talking about her; he was talking about himself for years. Even if they weren't in a relationship as long as she was with Matt, their friendship lasted longer. Heck, he knew her longer than Matt had. She sighed, not wanting to get into this drama right now.

As Tai opened his mouth, Sora had a feeling on what he was going to say. She was about to stop him, to change the topic of the conversation, the direction where it was going. But he had this hopeful look in his eyes, which she didn't have the heart to refuse. She instantly regretted it though when he started talking.

"I'm still in love with you Sora."

* * *

><p>"Wait a minute," Davis shouted, standing up. "Aren't you from the Dark Ocean?"<p>

"That's none of your business, boy," Dragomon hissed back at him.

"Well then why aren't you the one being prosecuted?" Davis wondered idly.

"Sit down, boy!" The judge ordered. He rubbed his head to try to prevent the approaching headache. Being a judge was stressful.

"Fine! Don't listen to me! But you've got to admit, I do make sense. And I'm not a dog, F.Y.I.," Davis defended himself.

The others groaned while some sighed in frustration. Yep, it was either him or Tai that was going to cost them this battle.

"Anyway, that statement is sustained, which means that if you do provide proof, I will disregard their ability to further protect the Digital World." The judge announced, turning to Dragomon. "What would you like to do about it?"

"I'd like to ask Kari to step forward and come to the stand as a witness," Dragomon replied, sneering.

Matt and Izzy felt the color drain from their face. That was it. They've already lost unless Kari could come up with a clever way to get out of it or lie. But she was under oath so that wasn't an option.

Cody sighed and stood up. "Your Honor, I would like to ask for a recess."

The judge reluctantly agreed. "Alright. You are all dismissed. Meet back in this courtroom in one hour. No exceptions." He declared as he pounded his gavel on the hard, mahogany wood of the stand.

* * *

><p>As the digidestined rushed out of the courtroom, thankful that they could have a break from all this tension building up in there, Matt wandered around, looking for Izzy. If Izzy was right, they didn't really stand a chance in the first place. He was about to walk up to the redhead to discuss about it some more when he saw that he was accompanied with a certain honey-haired brunette, pretty, caramel-eyed digidestined. He smirked as he saw the two walk out, distancing themselves from the others. Oh well. He'd get a chance to talk to him later.<p>

He spotted Tai and Sora having a conversation a few feet away. He narrowed his eyes and was just about to go somewhere else when he noticed Sora standing up, shaking her head. She looked somewhat upset, he noted to himself. He wondered what Tai had said to make her like that. If he said anything to hurt her….Kari and T.K. would be the last thing Tai would have to worry about.

He watched as Sora put on a fake smile and greet everybody else who exited out of the courtroom. She then walked up to him and he shoved his hands in his pockets, ready and a little nervous for the upcoming conversation.

Not knowing what to say, he settled for the first thing that popped into his mind. "Cody asked for a recess."

"Ah, okay. Break time," Sora responded. "How did it go?"

"Like a regular trial would," Matt answered. "It was nothing."

"You look worried," She noticed, concern evident on her face.

"Like I said, it's nothing," He told her, trying to reassure himself in the process.

Sora gave a huff of frustration. This was partly the reason why they broke up. He wasn't completely open. He didn't tell her everything she needed to know. It was like he kept hiding something from her time and time again.

"Who has the upper hand?" Sora asked, wanting to know. By the hard, cold, determined, and steely look in Matt's eyes, she'd guess that they have it. That or something else went wrong.

"You better tell me right now, Ishida. I'm losing my patience," Sora warned, demanding an answer from him.

He sighed and ran his hands through his golden mane. "I'm pretty sure, well Izzy and I—think, no, we know that they have the upper hand." Sensing Sora's confusion he continued, "They argued that the both of them could turn evil as Kari might have a 'dark aura' around her or something like that."

"What? Why?" Sora questioned.

Matt turned to look at her and started to explain, noting her confused face. "Because she was able to enter the Digital World. Kari's going up to the stand as a witness. Once she confesses that she was there, that's their proof. That's all they need. Then it's over."

"Can't you turn it around on Dragomon? Isn't he the king of the Dark Ocean or something?"

"We could but he's a lawyer in this case. He isn't any of the witnesses or anyone else. It would be hard turning this whole thing around on him. Even though if he is guilty as charged."

"Well isn't he running the Digital World, too? That means he's also putting the digimon in danger," Sora observed, commenting on the situation.

"Don't know. But even if we do mention it, he would just find a way to weasel his way out of it." Matt stated. "Besides," He continued, deciding to change the topic. "What were you talking with Tai about?"

Pieces of that conversation filtered back into Sora's mind. She didn't want to think about that right now. She fought a blush that was threatening to show itself on her face when she thought about her and Matt. _It's done. No need to worry about him or Tai. Not now. Get a hold of yourself, Takenouchi._

After a few minutes, Sora had finally composed herself. She cleared her throat as she responded to Matt's question.

"Nothing. I'm just trying to get him to calm down. He's pretty worked up about the whole trial thing. Actually, this is the most serious he's acted in all his life in my opinion."

Matt knew that she was hiding something from him, but decided against questioning about it even further. Upsetting her was the last thing he wanted to do. That was when he realized that they hadn't even had a decent conversation ever since their breakup. He gave her a warm smile.

"So Sora, how's life?"

* * *

><p>"You're planning something," Mimi observed, pursing her lips as she did so. It was more of a statement rather than a question.<p>

Izzy gazed off into the distance, the barren desert and wilted flowers proving not to be a sight for sore eyes. When did she get so smart?

"It doesn't matter," He opted to say instead of a simple 'yes', implying that he was indeed planning something.

"Tell me," She demanded softly. Her eyes locked onto his and she firmly held his gaze, bringing her soft hands to rest on his chin, enforcing the need to have him look at her.

"It's for later, Mimi. Just in case we don't win," Izzy replied, getting a little lost in her pools of caramel she had for eyes.

His striking black eyes that were filled with determination shocked Mimi a bit. She recovered and decided to push the subject a littler further. "You can tell me Izzy. What is it?"

"I promise I'll tell you later," He answered softly. "But not right now. I'm not even sure if it'll work."

As she eyed him warily, looking into his pleading eyes, she caved and gave in. "Okay, but I'm always here if you need me, alright?"

He nodded, turning his head to watch everyone else worrying and chattering. "You don't think we'll win, do you?"

Izzy shook his head no. "It's a possibility they're right, and that chance is all they need to win, especially when Kari confesses she's been to the Dark Ocean. Even if she's the keeper of the crest of light, it still shows that she could have some dark energy inside of her. Therefore, it might cause her to turn against the Digital World."

"They're lying," Mimi stated. "She's one of the sweetest girls I know."

"That's not enough to go on an argument for Mimi," Izzy explained, disagreeing with her.

"Enough for me," Mimi muttered back.

"Then maybe you should be the one up there defending them instead of Cody," Izzy joked slightly, his face showing a small smile.

Mimi hit him on the arm playfully. "You know I'm not smart enough to do that. Cody's the right one for the job."

"You don't give yourself enough credit," Izzy whispered so softly so Mimi couldn't hear him, but she did. "Plus, I think you have more determination than him, so that could be an asset to you."

"Aw, thanks Izzy," Mimi cooed, teasing him. He rolled his eyes as he felt his cheeks heat up.

Mimi smirked as she noticed a faint blush appear on his face. She took this opportunity to take his hand, teasing him a bit more as well as fulfilling her desire to hold it. By the look on his face, he was embarrassed and hopefully to her, a little flustered by her teasing and by the touch of their hands, who right now, were still interlocked. But she also noticed a little concern and worry in those eyes and in that face. She didn't know what he was planning, but she was sure going to find out and in the meantime, reassure him that whatever he was up to would work out in the end, hopefully.

"Look, Izzy," She started and felt his gaze direct to her. "Whatever it is you're up to, whatever thoughts that are going in and out of that big, huge, supercomputer, geeky brain of yours, it's going to work."

Izzy swallowed, his throat feeling dry. "And what if it doesn't?"

"When have one of your plans failed? And be honest, not modest," Mimi inquired, knowing that he hadn't failed them at all.

He opened his mouth, wanting to say 'yes, there was that one time', but instead he came up with 'no, they haven't failed'. He cursed at Mimi's sudden ability nowadays to read him. He rolled his eyes as he spoke his answer.

"They haven't failed us at all."

Mimi grinned, knowing she had him right where she wanted him. Sure, he could beat her at any debate and explanation that he wanted to, but this was what she excelled in the most. Giving pep talks, reassuring people, sometimes boosting up their self-esteem (which in some people's case was not the right thing to do), and giving them hope.

"Exactly," Mimi agreed, firmly believing in Izzy. "So stop throwing a pity party for yourself and get going on that plan of yours. There's not a lot of time left."

He nodded and for a moment he forgot about their interlocked hands and started to worry about the plan. He turned to Mimi and gave her a real, genuine smile. "Thanks Mimi."

"Anytime," She winked and hesitantly but surely, pulled her hand away from his. He felt a bit lonely; his heart aching for her hand to be in his again, but his brain told him otherwise. He could deal with that later; right now he had to focus on the matter at hand. She strolled away from him, leaving him with his thoughts.

_I hope you're right Mimi, because if this plan doesn't work, we may all be doomed._

* * *

><p>As Mimi walked away from Izzy, she felt a bit accomplished. She then spotted an all too familiar blonde marching towards her. She sighed as she prepared herself for the incoming argument. It wasn't as if she liked to fight with her, it's just that she got on her nerves every single time they exchanged greetings or lines.<p>

"Mimi," Mari greeted curtly, wanting to get to the point of this conversation.

"Mari," Mimi greeted warmly, drawling out her name in an attempt to piss her off. She knew that Mari was in a hurry and wanted to cut to the chase, but she wanted to do the opposite to make her mad a little bit.

"Shut up, Tachikawa," Mari spat. "We both know what this is about."

Mimi blinked in confusion. Even though she knew Mari wanted to speed this conversation up, she didn't actually know what she wanted. Since Mari wasn't sensing her confusion, she spoke up.

"In all honesty, Mari, I don't know," Mimi admitted quietly.

"Don't play dumb with me! You know what I'm talking about!" Mari sneered.

"That is how I am!" Mimi defended. "Well not the dumb part but—well—spill it out, Mari! I have no idea what you're talking about! As I said before, I don't know!"

Mari rolled her eyes. "Of course you don't. You always don't."

Mimi gave an aggravated and frustrated sigh. Now Mari was really starting to get on her nerves. "Cut to the chase, Goutokuji."

"Your little, maybe more than so friend. The redheaded nerd," Mari replied, specifying what, or in this case, who she was talking about.

Mimi smirked. "Oh, so this is what it's about?"

Mari reluctantly nodded. "You don't—you shouldn't—get everything."

"I don't mean to! And I don't get everything. You try to steal everything and everyone from me ever since we first met," Mimi countered.

"Well, I just wanted to let you know that you should back off," Mari finished her statement with an air of confidence.

"Why? You of all people don't deserve him. He's too good for you, Mari," Mimi told her.

Mari scoffed. "And what? You're the one that should deserve him?"

"I'm not saying that," Mimi confessed. "He's too good for me too."

"It's obvious he has a thing for you, Tachikawa. If he doesn't now, it's sure developing into one," Mari stated.

Mimi didn't say anything as she was musing over Mari's statement. Was it true?

"Plus," Mari continued, pursing her lips. "I know you have a thing for him too."

Mimi didn't respond, not wanting to, for fear that she did. How in the world did she manage to fall for him anyway? That was another thing she wasn't so sure of.

"Oh come on, Mimi. You've got to admit it sometime. The feelings for him won't go away," Mari commented.

"So what? Do you have feelings for him too, Mari? You'll just hurt him. That's what you always do," Mimi responded, her frustration and anger growing by the minute.

Mari didn't answer; instead, she just scoffed, shaking her head at Mimi's immaturity.

"You're too immature."

"I'm immature?" Mimi now blew up, yelling in her face. "Throughout this whole journey, I can say that at least I've learned some lessons and matured. I'm not a brat like you anymore! What did I ever do to you?"

"You do remember we were friends before, right? Like best friends. Then that summer camp happened," Mari started to explain. "All of us, you and me included thought we were going to be in the same cabin, hanging out with each other. Then of course the camp counselors decided to put us in different cabins, you with them," She explained, pointing to the other Original Digidestined.

"That wasn't my fault!" Mimi said, defending herself. "Besides, what does that have to do with you hating me all of a sudden?"

"Let me explain, Tachikawa!" Mari snapped back while Mimi shrunk back a little bit, surprised at the outburst.

"After one day, you suddenly became friends with all of them. The two hottest guys—athlete and musician—, the little crybaby, and even the tomboy and the two nerds. You seemed happier with them than with us so we tried to throw you out of the group," Mari continued.

Mimi was taken aback at the confession she was giving, but was still confused, and a little hurt that her own friends had tried to throw her out. She stayed silent as Mari kept talking.

"But even when we did all of that, you just rose higher. So, I guess I became jealous of you and started competing with you in everything. Sure we were sort of friends, but we were growing apart as you could imagine. You went on to become the most popular and prettiest girl in school with everything, your parents giving you everything, became the head cheerleader, and dated the most popular guys. I resented you and I still do," Mari told her.

"Then there was that incident," Mimi recalled, interrupting Mari, who nodded.

"That day increased my hatred for you, Mimi," Mari admitted.

"Your point? And throwing me out? Why? I was your friend," Mimi said, not wanting to believe that her very own friends before tried to throw her out.

"You hung out with the losers. Why keep you in our group when you could hang out with them? You would just bring us down," Mari explained. "Well, we thought you would until you started to climb up the social ladder."

"And you couldn't stand that I was more popular than you even though I was hanging out with them," Mimi added, putting the pieces together.

"You don't deserve being put on a throne Mimi. You didn't and you shouldn't. But you were. I deserved it! That incident only pushed me further!" Mari screamed.

"That day doesn't matter right now! You know now that it wasn't just one day of being with them. It was like, a few months! Time in the Digital World passes more quickly and differently than in the real world. At first, I thought they were losers too," Mimi confessed. "But they're the best friends I could ever ask for. I'd rather have them than you,"

Mari smirked. "Doesn't matter to me. I could do so much better without you anyway."

"So? That still doesn't explain why you hate me so much," Mimi concluded, still a bit confused.

"You get everything! It's always handed to you! And that incident made me hate you even more, as I said so before," Mari stated. "Sure, it's a little thing to get worked up over, but you don't deserve everyone's love and affection when you're hanging out with them!"

"And one of them you just so happen to have affections for," Mimi spat back. "And for your information, that day grew my hate for you too. You're always trying to steal everything from me! Just get a life, Mari!" Mimi yelled.

"I have one!" Mari screamed back. "And even though you deny your feelings for Izzy, I'll still get him. Makes the whole thing easier."

"Actually, you're right. I do have feelings for him, more than I should ever have for a guy," Mimi snapped back, stepping closer to her with every word she said, getting in her face and trying to look menacing. "I won't back down without a fight. If you want him, you'll have to fight for him." She challenged.

"Fine," Mari accepted. "But just so you know, it'll be you this time that will be losing. Not me."

"We'll see about that," Mimi snarled. _Wow. Just being around her and conversing with her brings an ugly side out of me._

"It's on," Mari stated finally. "Prepare to lose, Tachikawa."

"His feelings aren't a game to be played with, Goutokuji. Mine are real. Yours, however, probably isn't. So before you go around hurting him, make sure you actually do like him in that way," Mimi told her.

"Whatever you say," Mari responded, smirking. She then walked away from Mimi leaving her with her own thoughts.

_I know there's another reason why you hate me so much. But I'm not going to lose this, mark my word. Unlike you, I actually care about him. His feelings mean a lot to me and I'm not going to let you hurt him. This isn't just a game, its life. All I want from him is for him to return the feelings. What you want is to just beat me and I'm not going to let that happen. He means a lot, especially to me. He's special, and I lo—like him._

* * *

><p>"You almost blew it, you dimwit!" Devimon shouted, berating his partner in crime for their argument.<p>

"What do you mean I almost blew it? And I'm not a dimwit!" Dragomon defended himself, offended by the statement.

"If you say you're from the Dark Ocean," Devimon said quietly, trying to keep his anger in check. "Then they'll think you're evil too."

"But we are," Dragomon chuckled.

"They don't know that!" Devimon shouted back, making Dragomon shrink back a little.

"The Master is right, Dragomon. Don't screw this up," Daemon warned.

"Yeah. I mean woo-hoo, big deal, we got something on them, but they'll be suspicious if you persist further that you're from there," DemiDevimon agreed, not wanting to get incinerated.

"That Davis kid almost revealed the whole thing," Daemon added. "Thankfully the judge didn't believe him."

"He's too stupid too," Devimon smirked. "We almost have this in the bag."

"So what do I say then?" Dragomon asked.

"When he asks why you know so much about that world, you say I've done a lot of research on it, since it does sometimes clash with our world," Devimon instructed.

"Good thinking, Master," DemiDevimon praised his leader.

"But what if he doesn't believe me? Then our cover will be blown," Dragomon wondered.

"Oh he will. He's stupid enough to," Devimon replied.

"And all you need to ask that Kari girl is this," Daemon ordered. "Have you ever been to the Dark Ocean?"

"Yes," DemiDevimon agreed happily. "Because you need some form, at least that's what we told them, of dark aura or energy to enter that world!"

"I"ll bring that T.K. kid up to the stand too," Dragomon insisted. "He's been in the Dark Ocean as well."

"Very well then," Devimon complied. "It shall be. We are not going to lose this, you hear?"

All four evil digimon chuckled maniacally as they left their lair to go back to the courtroom once again.

* * *

><p>Yolei wasn't an eavesdropper, but she was a fixer. That's why she listened in and watched the exchange between Mimi and Izzy and Mimi and Mari. She liked to fix things, especially between friends. She also liked to matchmake, and by the looks of it, she'd say that Izzy and Mimi reciprocated the other's feelings.<p>

Okay, so maybe she was an eavesdropper….and a meddler. But she couldn't help it. It was like, in her nature to help others. _More like meddling. _A voice whispered inside her head. She was determined to find out about the incident and about both of their feelings. First, she had to go talk to one of her idols, the one she adored with her fashion, shopping sense and her beauty, Mimi.

Mimi's face, in Yolei's opinion showed even more determination and fierce loyalty that she had not seen from the girl earlier before or in her life. She smiled to herself, happy that her idol was going to fight for the affections of her smart and computer genius idol, Izzy.

She walked up to Mimi, wanting to know answers and was determined to get them. She hasn't been able to talk to Mimi since they've all met again about anything, and she's pretty sure she could use some girl talk, especially since Sora's been preoccupied lately with other things.

Tentatively, Yolei tiptoed to the older girl, careful not to scare her, since it did look like the said girl was deep into her own thoughts. She tapped her lightly on the shoulder, and once Mimi did turn around to face her, she started talking.

"Hey Mimi," Yolei grinned brightly, trying to show some hope to her idol.

Mimi gave her a small smile that still faltered. "Oh. Hey Yolei. What brings you here?"

Instead of making some small talk, Yolei decided to just go straight to the point, even if it would make Mimi maybe furious (she hoped that it wouldn't be the case) at her. She started to explain.

"Since Ken is preoccupied with helping Cody, I was bored so I kind of decided to snoop around. That being said, I heard and watched your conversations with both Izzy and Mari."

"So, in other words, you spied on me," Mimi accused, softly but firmly.

"Well, I guess that's the technical term for it, but I would say I was just observing," Yolei replied sheepishly.

Mimi huffed out her slight irritation. "I guess I can't blame you for that."

"Huh?" Yolei blinked in surprise. "Why not?"

"You are my protégé after all, Yolei. I can't be mad at you for that. I do it all the time. Besides, I'm sure you know that I've gone through a bunch of emotions today. I really don't want to be mad at you right now. It feels like I'm on a rollercoaster or something. It's...frustrating to say the least," Mimi responded.

"Oh. I'm sorry for spying on you," Yolei apologized.

Mimi let out a soft chuckle. "It's alright. No harm, no foul." However, when Yolei opened her mouth to answer, she added, "But no meddling."

"Aw, why not?" Yolei whined. She wanted to fix and match make. It could've been the highlight of her day, which, considering their situation, it would've.

"Because this is my fight. I'm not going to let you help me or fight for me," Mimi insisted.

"I could help though!" Yolei persisted while Mimi shook her head no.

"I want to show that it's me that really wants him. Not you or the both of us. I don't want the two of them thinking you're just helping me because you want us together or that I need help. Which I don't," Mimi explained.

"It's true. I do want you two together. My two idols!" Yolei exclaimed with sparkles and stars appearing in her eyes.

Mimi gave her a weird look but nodded. "Okay then. Please, just promise me that you won't meddle. And no more eavesdropping."

After a moment, Yolei gave in. "I promise. No crosses count."

"Good," Mimi said, giving a smirk of satisfaction.

"But could you answer this question?" Yolei inquired hopefully.

"Sure. Go for it," Mimi replied.

"Do you love him? Izzy?" Yolei asked.

"I….don't know. Personally, I think it's too early to say that or to tell. But I do know that my feelings are strong for him, more than the average crush I guess," Mimi answered, and then added, "More than I've ever felt for any of my past boyfriends and crushes. And that's saying something."

"I think you two would make a good fit," Yolei told her honestly.

"I hope so," Mimi agreed. "Even though we would drive each other crazy."

"You already do," Yolei laughed, earning a laugh out of Mimi as well.

Yolei also noticed that Mimi was quieter rather than her usual bubbly personality. She didn't seem like herself today.

Seeming to read her thoughts she heard Mimi speak. "I'm just tired today, that's all. Not to mention stressed."

Yolei nodded, as she was too. All of them were. She wanted to confront Cody to see how he was holding up. She just hoped Ken could give Cody more help and support than he had before. It was all on his shoulders and if they didn't win this, their chances of winning would lessen. She was jolted out of her thoughts by Mimi's voice, who was partly joking and serious at the same time.

"For all the eavesdropping and meddling you've done Yolei, I expect a wedding invitation from you and Ken."

She laughed. "I wouldn't have it any other way, Mimi."

* * *

><p>After an hour, everyone found the strength to file into the courtroom. Their bodies and minds were all once filled again with tension and anxiety, wanting this trial to be over. They seated in their respective seats, the digimon following right behind them. The judge then walked in, holding his head high and mighty. Once he got seated in his chair, he pounded his gavel on the hard mahogany wood. His booming voice filled the room.<p>

"Recess is over, the trial will now proceed."

Dragomon stood up. "To get proof of my previous statement, that a dark aura surrounds the Child of Light, Kari Kamiya, I will ask her to come to the stand and answer some questions as a witness."

"Very well then. Please continue. Miss Kamiya, come forward to the stand and answer some questions."

Feeling all eyes on her, Kari quietly stood up and walked to the stand. Humans and digimon alike watched as she reached the designated place. The judge took out a Bible and then spoke.

She put her left hand on the Bible and raised her right hand. "Kari Kamiya, do you swear to tell the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth?"

"I swear," Kari replied solemnly, hoping that whatever she would say to the judge and to the jury would help them win.

The judge nodded and sat back in his seat, motioning for Kari to sit in the stand.

"Dragomon, you shall proceed."

"Thank you, Your Honor." Dragomon responded, faking gratefulness. "As the judge said, Kari Kamiya, I do have some questions to ask you."

Kari directed her gaze towards her fellow friends, the digidestined. They all gave her looks of hope and reassurance in return, while some, she sensed, felt skeptical. She took a deep breath and looked into Dragomon's evil and menacing eyes, challenging him to throw any question at her. She was ready. She could answer anything. All she hoped for was that what she would say could help them win this case. She licked her lips and took a deep breath. When she was ready, she faced her prosecutor once again and spoke, daring him to start.

"Ask away."

* * *

><p><strong>I hope this was a good enough chapter! I'm pretty sure it might be my longest chapter yet. It was a pretty tough chapter to write for me, but it was fun at the same time to! I tried to incorporate a little bit of everything in here (Mimi-Izzy-Mari, Matt-Sora-Tai, the trial, and I added in a little bit of Yolei for you!). Unfortunately, I wasn't able to put in Rei or much of T.K. and Kari because I just didn't think much of their appearance belonged in this chapter. But I promise they will be making way more appearances in future chapters! You can count on that! I also tried to make sure to drop hints every now and then in this chapter about future events that are going to take place later on. I'm pretty sure you can figure out which hints I dropped! :)<strong>

**If you are interested, please check out my other story: Strange Antics and Deep Feelings. It's a multi-chaptered story, Pre-Apocalyptic Quest. One chapter is up for now, but I'm working on it as well. :)**

**Thank you so much for reading! :)**

**I hope you leave a review! Any reviews are appreciated! :)**


	11. Courts and Lawsuits

**Hey everyone, it's me again! **

**It's been a long time hasn't it? I'm really sorry that I haven't updated this in awhile for those of you who haven't forgotten about this. I know it's an explanation that's been used every single time for a lot of fics, but I have been really busy. I didn't realize that it's so hard to keep up with updating if you don't really have any time on your hands! Plus, writer's block has been preventing me to write as well. I also forgot where I was with this fic, so forgive me if some things don't align, and please feel free to tell me if that's the case! I realized that it is hard to keep up with updates, especially if you have writer's block. I do apologize for the long wait for the update!**

**Also, if anyone has any ideas for this fic, I would be happy to try and include them! Especially with me kind of forgetting some things that I had planned for this fic, it would be great if anyone would like to contribute ideas to get me started again!**

**Thank you so much for reading! Please Review!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11: Courts and Lawsuits<strong>

She licked her lips and prepared herself to answer any question they threw at her. Even though she wouldn't admit it out loud, the truth was that she, herself, was somewhat scared of her position right now. She didn't like being up at the stand, answering questions that could very likely decide her fate. She certainly didn't like being questioned by Dragomon, the King of the Dark Ocean, who a few years ago, tried to make her his Queen. But here she was, trying to deceive her way out. And it wasn't easy either. She swore not to lie, and deceiving them without lying would be tough. It wasn't like lying was her strongest suit. She sucked at it.

"How are you, Kari?" Dragomon started off his barrage of questions by trying to make a pleasant conversation.

"I'm fine," Kari replied, wanting to get to the point he was trying to make.

"I'm great too, thank you for asking," Dragomon said, frowning. "But that isn't why we're here, right?"

Kari shook her head, agreeing with him. Why wouldn't he just cut the crap and get on with it?

She glanced at her friends, and felt somewhat empty when she realized that Gatomon wasn't here for support. Kari suppressed her frown, however, setting her mouth into a straight, thin line. She didn't want them to think that she was sad or angry because of this whole thing. She just wished Gatomon was here with her, to help her get through this. Knowing Gatomon, she would think of a clever way to get them both out.

"Just get on with it already!" Kari gasped as she heard her brother shout. Did he really want to get kicked out?

"That's it," The judge interrupted, waving his hand at the Digimon Police, motioning for them to throw Tai out. "Take him away."

She watched as Tai stood motionless, only glaring at Devimon and Dragomon before turning to glance at Sora. Kari noticed that Sora turned her head away, avoiding his gaze. Her brother scoffed and gave her a reassuring glance before they took him away.

"For that comment, why don't we drawl on this a bit? Hmm?" Dragomon suggested rhetorically, not really wanting any opinion from anybody else.

"You don't have much time, Dragomon," The judge warned, eyeing him cautiously.

"Very well then. I shall proceed, Your Honor," Dragomon sneered as he circled around the front of the room, pacing, gathering his thoughts.

As she turned her gaze back to her friends, she noticed that they all had different reactions. Sora just glanced down at her hands while Matt kept his eyes on the front of the room, locking eye contact with her for a second. Mimi had a frustrated face on and Mari just looked plain angry. Davis was actually watching carefully, giving her a nod, wondering what she would do. Ken had a thoughtful look on his face while the rest remained indifferent, even Cody and Yolei surprisingly. Izzy however, appeared as if he were up to something. She could feel the gears literally turning in his head. She wondered what he was thinking about as his eyes narrowed with his mouth agape. Slowly, she shook it off, directing her attention back to Dragomon.

"Have you ever been to the Dark Ocean?" Dragomon inquired, but his face told her that he knew what she was going to say.

"Yes, I have," She responded honestly, hearing groans escape from her friends. She spotted Matt as he buried his face in his hands.

"Then there's your proof, Your Honor," Dragomon presented, satisfied with her answer.

"Can I explain a bit more though?" Kari cautiously asked, looking at the judge.

A sigh escaped the judge's lips. "You may."

"Objection!" Devimon shouted. "She's a witness, she can't do that!"

"There's no rule against it," The judge replied. "Since she is a witness, she can explain her answer fully to its extent. Besides, you have your proof, so how will this change anything?"

The rest of the digidestined, excluding Tai, leaned forward, wanting to know what Kari had to say. They were more alert, as this could change the whole outcome of the situation.

"Please proceed," The judge then nodded to Kari, granting her permission to speak.

"I just want to say that I had no choice in going there. I was just transported there without my consent. If it was my choice to go and to keep visiting, then you do have a right to prosecute me. But since it wasn't my decision, I'm pretty sure that I can safely say that you still have nothing against me," Kari explained, hoping what she said made sense because it sure as heck didn't to her.

"Then who was it that took you there?" Dragomon inquired, redirecting the conversation back to her.

"I'd like to say it was you, since you are the King of the Dark Ocean," She stated and she could sense Devimon and his henchmen tense. "Or that it was Daemon, but I have no proof right now whatsoever."

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Cody sit up straighter. It was then that she knew he had another argument against them. But what was it?

Dragomon, definitely not satisfied, delivered a statement. "Even if it wasn't your choice, the fact that you had the slightest chance of entering the world proves you have somewhat of a dark aura surrounding you. I'm pretty sure the rest of your little friends didn't even have the chance to be transported there. And you know why? Because they don't have the aura that you possess!"

She felt defeated. He got her there. But wait….what about T.K. and Yolei? They had been there too. Does this mean they have some form of evil inside of them? Kari was starting to wonder herself if she did have this dark aura inside of her.

"Objection!" Cody yelled, standing up from his seat.

"What do you have to say, Defendant?" The judge demanded, as everyone, even Dragomon turned to look at the boy.

"Just because she went there doesn't mean that she's evil. That alone doesn't allow her to be eligible in order to go to that sick world of yours, Dragomon! In fact, T.K. and Yolei, two people that I know for a fact doesn't have darkness surrounding them has been there as well," Cody commented, presenting what he observed.

"Please elaborate," The judge replied.

"When Kari was first taken to the Dark Ocean, Your Honor, we were all searching for her. T.K., however, was the one who found her. He was able to enter the Dark Ocean," Cody explained.

"Objection!" Devimon shouted, standing up.

"Yes, Devimon?" The judge asked, wondering what in the Digital World he wanted now.

"Your Honor, since it is said, it is safe to assume that he has a dark aura surrounding him as well, therefore making him evil. I only say this because the defendant has said that he has been to the Dark Ocean."

The others shook their head while some gasped. Cody's statement was definitely not the right one to say. Cody, however, appeared confident and held his head up high, waiting for the judge's decision.

"Sustained."

Devimon and Dragomon's henchmen breathed a sigh of relief while the Digidestined tensed.

"Lovely," Dragomon drawled from his position in the courtroom. "I rest my case, Your Honor. I just have one more question to ask Miss Kamiya here."

The judge waved his hand, permitting him to continue.

Dragomon bowed his head gratefully, then smirking, he returned his piercing gaze to Kari, who wasn't very pleased at the moment.

_Cody, if you have something up your sleeve, I'd appreciate it if you would pull it out now._ She thought. He appeared as if he had another argument to go off of, but why wasn't he saying anything?

"How many times have you been in the Dark Ocean, Kari?" She heard Dragomon's evil and hissing voice fill the room.

She hesitated. Should she say just once? But she knew it wasn't the truth and they knew too. Plus, she wasn't all that much of a liar. She thought her statement of it being taken there against her will was enough, but obviously, that didn't work. Her eyes landed on Cody who, for the first time she's ever known him, looked somewhat defeated. It was then that she knew he didn't have anything for now. Whatever argument he was going to argue, he knew it wouldn't work. She sighed as she opened her mouth to answer.

"Twice."

"And you say you haven't visited numerous times," Dragomon sneered. "How honest of you."

"I didn't want to visit," Kari retorted, feeling anger bubble up inside of her, an emotion that she rarely ever experiences. "I was taken there. Twice. Without my permission or knowledge. You can't possibly arrest me for that."

"But, it's just the mere knowledge of the fact that you were eligible to enter makes the case final. That you are a threat to this world and therefore, should be arrested," Dragomon countered back. "Mr. Takashi should be too, since he has been there before."

"Objection!" Cody yelled, startling everybody else with his outburst.

"Yes?" The judge asked, wondering what he had to say.

"T.K. was just trying to find Kari. He has the crest of hope. He hoped to find Kari, and looked everywhere for her, without giving up. It was in that instance that he was able to enter the Dark Ocean. Because his hope was so strong, his crest allowed him to find his partner, the one with the crest of light," Cody explained.

Tension filled the room even more that it was there before. Everyone looked towards the judge, wondering what his decision would be. It seemed as though things were finally going in the digidestined's favor. But before he could say his answer, Dragomon's voice echoed in the room once more.

"Objection, Your Honor!"

"Please proceed," The judge stated, curious as to what his argument would be for this one.

"So the crest of hope allowed him to find his partner. Haha. Very fulfilling and romantic," Dragomon started, shaking his head.

"Just get on with it, Dragomon. Start explaining," The judge said, ordering him to do so.

"Very well then. If that's how you want it. Sheesh, you can't get a good crowd these days, huh?" He replied, looking over to Devimon and Daemon who gave him a scowl and a warning glare, telling him not to mess this up.

"But isn't that the same for the child of light? Did her crest allow her to enter the Dark Ocean? If she's really the so called keeper and child of light, why was she able to enter? It certainly wasn't because of anything or anyone else, that's for sure. It seems like she did it all on her own, even without her knowledge. Your Honor, sometimes crests do things for their owners. They do things that could be the best for their keeper. It's possible that since Kari was sent to the Dark Ocean, maybe by her crest, that's it's better for her to stay there. And maybe, her trait of light is sensing a dark aura around her so that's why she was allowed to go to the Dark Ocean. I'm pretty sure Kari has experienced weird things going on with her and her crest and her abilities. Maybe this is just another one of her traits or abilities." Dragomon explained, grinning triumphantly.

* * *

><p>Outside, Tai let out a deep breath that he hadn't even realized he had been holding. Sure, he was a little eccentric in there, and sure, he should've kept his mouth shut, but hey, no one else was doing anything. It's not that he didn't have faith in Cody; it was just how much faith everyone else is putting in him. It was like they believed Cody could pull off a miracle when in reality, Tai knew it would take so much more than that. He wondered if anyone else agreed with him if he spoke out his thoughts. <em>Probably not, <em>he reminded himself bitterly. They just didn't get it. It was T.K. and Kari's freedom on the line and if they didn't get it, then who else would?

His mind then wandered back to Sora. He mentally kicked himself in frustration. How could he have confessed that? He knew she wasn't ready for that kind of statement, and yet, he went out and spoke with it anyway. He remembered the stupid piece of advice that Izzy and Matt always adhered to when he needed help: _Open mouth, insert foot._ But why, oh why, couldn't he have done that? Why did his brain have to go and let his stupid mouth shoot off a confession that she wasn't ready for or even willing to hear and that he himself wouldn't even want to admit yet? He groaned and buried his head in his hands as he remembered Sora's response.

_Sora stood, open mouthed, gaping at him. He knew that she didn't expect him to say that, but it was out already and he can't take it back, no matter how much he wanted to._

"_Tai, I—," Sora started, but Tai cut her off._

"_No, it's okay Sor. I don't even know what possessed me to say that," Tai interrupted, but then continued, trying to cover up what he just said, realizing his mistake when a hurt look flashed over Sora's features. "I mean—,"_

"_You mean, what Tai?" Sora questioned. "Please spit it out, because as of right now, you're confusing the heck out of me."_

"_What I meant to say was, of course love was what possessed me to say that, well, I mean, love was at work. Wait—can we just—can we just throw out everything I've said to you in the past few minutes?" Way to go Tai, his conscience yelled at him. She went out to go comfort him and support him while the trial inside was going on, and he gives her more drama to deal with? What kind of person was he?_

_He heard her sudden intake of breath. He turned to face her as she finally looked him in the eyes. "As much as I would like that, Tai, that's not how it works, you know that. I can't just disregard everything you just said."_

"_So….," He started, having some hope that she might feel the same way since she didn't flat out reject him._

"_So what?" Sora wondered, raising her eyebrows. He averted his gaze away from her and down towards the floor. He hoped she would get the next question he was insinuating._

"_Um….what would, um, your response be to my previous statement then?" Tai asked weakly. Smooth move, Kamiya. You're definitely a ladies' man, his mind said, berating him. He felt like Izzy would feel around a pretty girl asking her out for the first time, or how T.K. would feel around Kari. He wasn't supposed to feel that way. _

"_Oh," Sora breathed out, directing her gaze at anything but him. "I—I'm not sure yet, Tai. I'm—I'm sorry."_

_Tai breathed in and out to calm himself. That was okay. That was fine, wait—that was more than fine. She didn't flat out reject him, so that was a start._

"_I just don't know. About anything really," Sora continued. "Just please, promise me one thing, Tai."_

_Tai looked at her and nodded, silently prodding her for what she was about to say._

"_Please don't make me choose or decide. I really don't want any drama in my life right now." She gave him a sympathetic look that told him that she was really sorry and walked away, ending the conversation._

But what he said didn't technically entitle any "drama" to be in her life, right? Unless, of course, she still wasn't completely over Matt yet. He let out another groan. Stupid Matt. Always getting what he wanted, well, most of the time. All Tai wanted to do, besides free T.K. and Kari, was to get Sora, and tell Matt that he's known her longer and she's had feelings for him first. Even though it was brief, they still dated. The only reason why they broke it off was because they felt like they were too young to be in a relationship, much less a committed one. They weren't able to go back and try their relationship again because of Matt.

After thinking things through for a bit, Tai finally realized another goal he had to accomplish before this whole battle ended. He had to get Sora. They weren't finished, and there were still some lingering feelings between the two of them, even though she didn't realize it yet. Matt didn't deserve her, he let her go, which is why it's his turn now. It's his turn to show everybody—especially her and Matt—that they belong together. He might sound a little insane or love crazy, but this needed to be done. Otherwise, he'd go crazy without ever knowing what could've happened. The w_hat if _factor_._

* * *

><p>Most of the digidestined held their breath in anticipation as they stared at the judge, waiting for his call. Kari casted a furtive glance towards Cody in hopes of him saying anything, but received the opposite reaction she wanted. She leaned back in the chair and blew out a defeated sigh. Maybe they should just surrender and hand over all their power and their freedom because this wasn't worth it. At least, it was starting to look like it wasn't.<p>

"Both sides make a valid point," The judge conceded. "However, if the defendant can't make an opposing argument, the prosecution will be victorious."

"Objection, Your Honor!" Cody shouted, standing up. "How? They were only able to travel because they needed to save the other. At least in T.K.'s case."

"Yes, but Dragomon has a point. Kari was able to travel because it could very well be one of her traits or abilities. If she didn't have the power to do so, she wouldn't have been able to travel," The judge replied. "So I can call it a draw as well. Free Kari, but keep T.K. imprisoned. As of now, that's the best call I can make."

"A draw," Matt murmured, but his voice was still loud enough for everyone to hear. "After all we've been through in this trial, we still have no winner?"

"Mr. Ishida, in the best interest of yourself and everyone around you, I advise you to keep quiet," The judge warned. "At least you were able to free one of them."

Matt stood up, his eyes furious and blazing with fire. "We didn't come here for only one, we came here for both!"

"But it's better than nothing," The judge reasoned, trying to calm him down without kicking him out.

"No. No, it's not," Matt shook his head, refusing to agree with him. "It's all or nothing. You need to make your choice. The verdict is yours for you to make. We're not leaving here without one or any of them. We are leaving here with the both of them."

"Did you forget Ishida?" Dragomon sneered. "As you've said, it all depends on his verdict. But I've got to say, I agree with the little rascal. We need a winner, and we're not leaving here without one."

"Fine," The judge reluctantly agreed, shaking his head. "I'll give you each a recess to clear and gather your thoughts. The side that can deliver the more convincing argument for me and the jury will win the case. That's the last thing I'm going to say before the decision is made. Got it? Is that clear to everyone?"

The audience, prosecution, defense, and the digidestined nodded in agreement.

"Good. Dismissed."

* * *

><p><strong>I hope that was at least somewhat decent. Not very good, but I'm glad I was able to get an update out there for you guys! Mostly a filler chapter (as well as short), but it does set up for what I have planned in future chapters. The trial arc is coming to an end which would let me open up a new arc! Yay! Hopefully, I can get my thoughts and plans figured out for the next part after this one.<strong>

**Oh, for those who are interested, I do have another fic planned that is completely unrelated to this one! However, I need your opinion on what I should do concerning my next fic (I know I should finish this one first, but I can't help it! It's been bugging me!), so please go to my profile and vote on what you think! I value your opinion, so please vote! The poll is on "prequel" and "sequel" but it isn't necessarily a prequel and a sequel. I just needed to name it like that because I don't have a name for it yet. The prequel is when the digidestined is in high school and it sets the events up for the sequel when they are in their later years of college. All I can tell you is that it will be a somewhat darker fic. However, keep in mind that the prequel isn't needed because I could include explanations and flashbacks during the sequel. It's just to make things in the sequel clearer, but it could work either way! Sorry if the poll is confusing and please PM me if you have any questions or confusion about it! **

**Thank you again so much for reading! I hope you do review, especially if you favorite/alert this story! Please do! Thank you all who have reviewed and favorited/alerted! It means a lot (keeps me wanting to write too) :) That little blue button down there is just waiting to be pushed! :) **

**Sorry for the long author's note! Please review and thank you! **


	12. The Verdict

**Hey everyone! I'm finally back! I hope you didn't forget about this story already. Hopefully, you guys are still interested.**

**Thank you to all who reviewed last chapter! I'm so glad you all liked it!**

**I'm really, really sorry that this took forever to put up. It's been so long since I last updated, but between free time and writer's block, it's been hard to find time to write, and to know what to write.**

**I hope you guys like this chapter. I found this one hard to write because I kept changing and changing different parts of it to try and make it better. I felt that it wasn't good enough to put up, and I sort of still feel that way. Things do change in this chapter though (for the better or for the worse?) you'll just have to find out!**

**Thank you so much for reading! :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12: The Verdict<strong>

"Dude, please tell me you're hiding a really great comeback right now because we're running out of time," Davis whined, shaking Cody's shoulders. "It's times like these when we need you, but you're letting us down! Do you want to lose both T.K. and Kari? Do you? Because of Matt, we don't have a chance to get even one of them if we lose!"

Yolei rolled her eyes, trying to pry Davis' hands away from Cody's shoulders. "He's doing everything he can, Davis! Stop being so hard on him!"

"Sorry for worrying about the two of them, Yolei," Davis replied, mocking her. "I'm sorry that I care about them a lot." He continued, waving his hands in the air to show his sarcasm.

"We don't need you feeling sorry for yourself right now!" Yolei countered, glaring at him. "It's not only you that cares you know."

"Yolei's right, we all care, so can we please just settle down? We're frustrated, tired, and we just want this trial to be over, I get it. But we can do that without ripping each other's heads off, okay?" Mimi stated, trying to reach a peace agreement between the two.

"Fine," was the only answer Davis and Yolei huffed out. However, both still didn't look too pleased with the other.

"Do you have something to argue about, Cody?" Matt inquired skeptically.

Cody opened his mouth to speak as Sora stepped in, answering for him instead. "He's trying his best to come up with something. Who knows? He probably has a great closing argument in that big brain of his."

"What about you, Izzy? Do you have anything to add?" Cody asked instead of backing Sora's statement up. He wondered if Izzy could add anything he was thinking about to possibly help him.

The only response Cody got though was Izzy staring back at him with an unreadable expression.

"Izzy?" Cody asked again, prodding for an answer.

"What? Oh, right. Anything to help you….," Izzy trailed off only to shrug after the words he just spoke.

"You also got nothing?" Davis exclaimed, feeling a lot of anxiety.

Izzy shrugged again, not really knowing how to respond to that. "It's Cody's fight, we should let him do it."

"But he would also like your help," Davis informed him, making sure Izzy knew that.

"I know," Izzy replied. "It's just that, I can't think of anything right now to help him. Sorry. You've used the arguments I was going to use if I was up there."

"That's a first. Him not knowing," Joe commented softly.

"Not really. It can be debatable," Mimi smirked, trying to lighten up the mood.

Izzy ignored her and faced Cody, his expression serious. "Whatever you have up your sleeve, pull it out. You're going to need all of it if you want to win this case."

* * *

><p>"What the heck did you do, Ishida?" Tai demanded, outraged.<p>

"Don't you want both of them?" Matt asked in retaliation.

Tai put his head in his hands and groaned. "Yeah, but at least one is better than nothing."

"Seriously? So if T.K. wasn't released, you'd be fine with that?" Matt sneered.

Tai opened his mouth, and then closed it. He really wasn't thinking it that way. All he wanted was his sister back.

"Wow. You're sick, you know that?" Matt scoffed. "That is so you. Caring about only what you want while not realizing the exact same pain that some other people have been through!"

"I didn't mean it like that," Tai said quickly, trying to reason with him for once. "I want T.K. out just as much as you do, but at least we could've come up with a plan or something to get the other one out if needed."

"And what if that doesn't happen, huh? Then what are we left with? You with your happily ever after, while T.K.'s stuck in there, rotting in jail!" Matt shouted.

"I don't just care about Kari, Matt! T.K.'s like my little brother!" Tai yelled back. He was starting to get frustrated. Matt couldn't see the big picture.

"Unlike you, he is related to me believe it or not!" Matt screamed. He's had enough with this whole trial thing. All he wanted to do was get out of here and go home.

"Well at least he thinks of me as an actual brother." Tai scoffed without thinking, but then his eyes widened when he realized what he just said.

Matt went deathly silent after that. His only reaction was giving Tai the most poisonous, deadly glare he could muster before quietly walking away.

* * *

><p>As everyone filed back into the room for what they hoped to be the last time, Cody stared straight ahead, towards the judge's seat and the witness' table. He was determined to get them out of there, but he wasn't so sure what he had would work.<p>

Cody was actually hoping that Izzy had some sort of advice for him. Sure, he didn't take law or politics as a major, but he was clever and intelligent enough to find some way out of this. He was positive Izzy had a plan of some sort. He just wondered why Izzy wasn't willing to share it. He could've asked Tai for advice, seeing as he did major in politics, so he should have an idea about government. However, he knew that Tai was conflicted and tied up with his emotions at the moment. Nonetheless, he was also thrown out of the trial room, so there wasn't really anything he could do to help as of right now.

He let out a deep sigh as he nervously glanced around. Adrenaline coursed throughout his body as he tried to calm himself down. He shouldn't be nervous about this; he really shouldn't, but he had already laid out every possible argument out on the table, and it still got rejected. His last one is what he's going to present now, but if that didn't work, then maybe they truly were doomed.

He was jolted out of his thoughts when the judge pounded on his gavel, and called out his name.

"I'm sorry, Your Honor, what did you say?" Cody respectfully asked him.

The judge's annoyed look was at least one indication that he wasn't pleased. Then again, who really was at this time?

"I asked you if you were ready to begin, defendant," The judge replied, already wanting to get this trial over and done with.

"Yes Your Honor," Cody bowed his head in respect.

"Then begin," The judge nodded, signaling the prosecutor to commence his final argument.

"Your Honor, we feel that we don't really have a "final argument" that we can lay out on the table. We've already put out everything against them, and as you can see, the Children of Light and Hope really are dangerous. If you do release them, think about all the digimon that you're putting in danger. I hope you realize the danger and threat that they propose for our world and the human world," Dragomon explained with a smirk, bowed, and then proceeded to sit down. He locked eyes with Cody, silently taunting him to try his best.

Cody cleared his throat as he stood up. His expression was one of defiance, and of determination. He glowed of authority and of honesty as he opened his mouth to speak.

"Your Honor, if I may," Cody started. "Dragomon and his goons do not have the right to even make such of an accusation against the two purest children of the digidestined."

"And why is that defendant?" The judge reluctantly questioned.

Cody made sure his voice didn't waver when he spoke, "Because Dragomon is the King of the Dark Ocean, and forced Kari to go over into that dark world in the first place. T.K. had such a strong connection and bond with Kari, that he was able to enter that world in order to save her."

He examined everyone's reactions in the room. Dragomon had one of shock, while Devimon actually appeared somewhat nervous, as if they might believe this high school boy that doesn't have a degree or anything in law.

Most of the digidestined's faces expressed one of shock at the fact that Cody had the nerve to bring Dragomon's rule of the Dark Ocean up and in front of the judge. Cody looked towards his idol, his mentor, to see if he had any reaction to what was just said. Izzy's face, to his disappointment, was impassive. In fact, he appeared as if he wasn't even impressed by the risk he took. Cody turned his head back towards the front, wondering what the judge's reply to his statement would be.

Dragomon composed himself and stood up. "I'm sorry, Your Honor, but what proof does this boy have?"

"The only proof needed. A witness," Cody stated simply and smirked as he saw the grin wiped off of Dragomon and Devimon's faces.

"You do?" The judge inquired skeptically.

"I do indeed," Cody responded with confidence. "Scubamon, will you please come to the stand?"

Murmurs and whispers echoed throughout the room as a dark and tired digimon trudged to the witness table. He looked beat up and worn out, as if just walking took the energy out of his body.

Kari gasped as she saw who it was. Scubamon was one of the other dark digimon who tried to lure her into the Dark Ocean in the first place. They tried to get her to be her Queen and wanted her to rule their world—on Dragomon's orders of course. If Cody could ask the right questions, and make this work, they actually might be freed.

"Your Honor, if I may begin," Cody stated, bowing his head towards the judge.

"Very well. Let's see what you've got," The judge nodded, permitting Cody to continue.

"As you all are aware, Kari and T.K. are essentially being accused for, well, posing a dangerous threat to your world, of being evil with their motives undefined. However, there is one thing that you people and digimon alike, aren't aware of," Cody started to explain, motioning to his witness sitting behind him.

Gaining extra confidence, Cody stood straighter and looked everyone in the eye, one by one. He smirked to himself as he saw Dragomon's questioning look and nervous stare.

"My witness, Scubamon, is a very reliable source. Simply put, this is because he was close to the Dark Ocean's King, Dragomon. A henchman is just as good with their master's secrets as if their master had a best friend. So Scubamon, you were a henchman and did Dragomon's dirty work for him, am I correct?"

Scubamon gulped as he felt Dragomon's burning glare pointed towards him. Still, it was his duty to see to it that everyone knew of Dragomon's real motives. He opened his mouth and prepared himself to say the first word he has spoken that day.

"Yes."

"And eight years ago, did you or did you not see Kari Kamiya in the Dark Ocean?" Cody bravely inquired, knowing his answer would help him in the goal he was trying to reach.

"I did."

"What were you doing besides living in the Dark Ocean? Did you have a job to accomplish?"

Again, Scubamon glanced nervously around the room, trying to see what emotions the other people and digimon expressed on their faces. He wondered if he would severely get punished for this. He started to hesitate in answering truthfully, but a look of determination and anger flashed across his face. _Screw them. They deserve this._ Looking Cody straight in the eye, he thought of the right words and started to speak in a composed and calm voice.

"I was one of the many other Scubamon and dark digimon that resided in the Dark Ocean. Like me, we were all henchmen of Dragomon," He stated, pointing a bruised and shaky, yet confident finger towards his former master.

"Hmm….," The judge said while putting his finger on his chin, thinking. "And you didn't care to give us this valuable information, Dragomon? Devimon?"

"In all honesty, we didn't think we needed to, sir," Dragomon replied somewhat calmly, while keeping a close eye on Scubamon and Cody. "It must've slipped my mind. I'm sorry for that. But I assure you that I've changed my ways now and my interest is in keeping the Digital World safe from all harm, and becoming a good role model for those who live in the Dark Ocean."

"Yeah right!" Scubamon shouted. Sure, it was out of line, but the horrors that went on in that world, and the treatment that Dragomon gave him and his fellow buddies were unacceptable. He wasn't able to see through the act then, but now he knew better and he saw through every little sorry excuse that Dragomon might be able to pull out of his little, tiny, poor excuse for a brain.

"Scubamon, could you please control yourself? You can't just blurt out anything you want," The judge warned, indirectly and silently informing him of the consequences that could come along with that kind of behavior.

"I'm sorry, Your Honor, but I finally have the opportunity to be heard and I'm definitely not going to waste it. Dragomon did lure Kari to the Dark Ocean. He told us to act weak and scared, so she would be sympathetic towards us, in order for her to have no problem in being our queen. He wanted her to be his wife, to rule the Dark Ocean with him. But Kari didn't want to be the Queen of the Dark Ocean, so she fought, and T.K. fortunately saved her." Scubamon announced to the whole room with a satisfied smirk.

"Objection, sir! He can't prove that! What if the defendant just made him say that? Scubamon could be lying for all we know," Devimon shouted, outraged.

This time it was Cody who stood up. "I will stop at nothing to ensure Kari and T.K.'s freedom. However, the only thing that I won't do is lie and cheat. If anything, you're the one lying with you and Dragomon's so called "change of ways"."

"Why you little—," Devimon started but was cut off by the judge.

"Enough!" He interrupted. "This is unacceptable behavior from both sides, and I won't tolerate it. Dragomon and Devimon, control yourselves. It is the defendant's right to bring up any evidence and proof for his argument, meaning that Scubamon here is probably telling the truth. The one thing that both sides cannot do is lie and I'm trusting Cody's credibility here that he isn't doing that. Cody, you've got a solid argument so far, make sure that you live up to your word about honesty."

"Agreed, Your Honor," Cody, as well as Devimon and Dragomon replied.

"Good," The judge breathed out. "Defendant, you may continue."

"And what is the proof you have of your previous statement?" Cody questioned, hoping that Scubamon could come up with something that would help them.

"You see this?" Scubamon asked not only Cody, but everyone else as well. He stood up while pointing to various bruises and cuts. "These scars resulted from Dragomon's treatment of us."

The digimon around them gasped, appalled at what Scubamon had just said. Kari surveyed her friends' reactions, and although they weren't surprised that Dragomon would do that sort of thing, most of them had equally surprised looks on their faces. They were probably shocked that Cody pulled this argument out. Kari concluded that they were more hopeful now because of the new turn of events, but also were surprised at Cody's bravery to even bring up Dragomon ruling the Dark Ocean, as it could backfire on them. But casting a look towards him, Kari felt a new admiration towards Cody. Even though everything seemed bleak, he still found a way to fight against it, without any help too. She now felt more hopeful that the verdict would go in Cody's favor, and that they would be freed. Not to mention, Dragomon and Devimon themselves could be put in jail for the crimes that they have committed, the ones that Cody had just revealed to everyone.

The one thing that Kari found interesting though was that among the shocked looks of her friends, Izzy still remained impassive. His emotionless face intrigued her in a way she couldn't describe. She felt as if Izzy was hiding something from all of them, and she was frustrated that she couldn't place it. For some reason, she felt as if he was still skeptical of all this and of Cody's ability to be able to pull this off. _Oh well. Maybe it's just me. He probably does have faith in Cody anyway. It's probably my nerves. _Kari thought, willing herself to shake the foreboding feeling off.

She turned her head back to the judge, waiting for his own reaction. The judge nodded slowly and she could tell that he was hesitantly taking this all in. Although the look on his face did suggest that he didn't doubt a word Scubamon had just said, she knew that he couldn't make a final decision based only on this. He needed more, and Kari had faith that Cody would give him something that would tip the decision in their favor.

"So you're sure that it wasn't out of Kari's own free will that she ended up in the Dark Ocean?" Cody repeated once again, to enforce the statement that Scubamon was going to make.

The dark digimon nodded in agreement. "I'm positive. It was us that communicated to her in the first place because of Dragomon's orders. It was the power of light that completed the signal from us to her. But in to be honest, she didn't do anything, nor is she capable of any kind of dark magic."

Cody turned back to the judge with a solemn look on his face. "There we go, Your Honor. That's the last bit of our argument. As you and the jury can conclude, Dragomon's assumptions about Kari and T.K., in my opinion, were proved to be incorrect. A living witness that was one of his henchmen cleared it up for us. She wasn't able to travel to the Dark Ocean because she had a trace of darkness on her, or because of her own crest. She was able to enter that dark world because of Dragomon's orders, and the connections that the Scubamon made in order to reach her. Kari was forced to go there, and T.K. as we've stated before, was only able to travel there because of his bond with Kari. He wanted to save her, and his crest allowed him to do so, knowing that his partner was in danger. That is all."

Pounding his gavel on the hard wooden surface, the judge spoke in a clear and loud voice. "The defendant's last statement has been said. Would the prosecutor or the defendant himself like to make any last remarks that would help them plead their case?"

Both opposing sides shook their heads, silently telling the judge that they've already made their final arguments. Reluctantly nodding once again, the judge opened his mouth to speak.

"Very well. I will converse with the jury on this for a few moments. But for now, you all are dismissed. I hereby call a recess."

* * *

><p>"Good job, man!" Davis shouted, patting Cody on the back in excitement. "I think we finally have a chance at winning this thing!"<p>

Yolei scoffed. "I can't believe you. Cody, don't listen to him. Unlike him, I've believed in you from the start. I knew you could do it!"

"We're not out of the woods yet. You do know that, right?" Ken stated the obvious, bringing everyone's temporary happiness to a halt.

"Seriously, dude? We know that, but you don't have to say it. We're just glad Cody's smart and brave enough to pull this stunt out of his big brain of his," Davis declared proudly.

"Ken's right though. I hoped it was just enough for the jury and the judge to make a decision in our favor," Cody said, agreeing with Ken.

"But you gave them something to think about. That's all that matters," Matt told him while he gave him a thankful look.

"Ugh. To be honest, I just want to get this over with," Mimi stated, rubbing her head, trying to ease her headache.

"So it doesn't matter if we win or not?" Yolei asked her in amusement.

Mimi took her hands off of her face and stood straight up. She gave Yolei her signature glare as she replied. "No! Of course not! We have to win. They're just wannabe winners, who are really just sore losers."

"Thought so," Yolei smirked while receiving another glare from the fashion expert in return.

Cody's gaze drifted off to where Izzy was standing. He really just wanted to know what his mentor/idol would think about the latest stunt he pulled. However, it looked like Izzy wasn't going over to talk to him anytime soon. He was in a heated discussion with Tentomon about something. Cody felt concerned. It seemed like Izzy didn't care at all about the outcome of this trial.

As he turned back to his friends, he locked eyes with Mimi. Right then, he knew she was thinking the same thing. He silently pleaded with his eyes for her to tell him what was going on, but all he received back was a shrug in return. She didn't know, but she was just as concerned as he was.

A bell-like sound chimed and echoed throughout the building and the courtyard. The decision was finally made. Cody felt Matt's gaze burning into his back. He knew it wasn't out of distaste or hatred, Matt was just feeling the same thing everyone else was at the moment. The digidestined reluctantly filed into the trial room in silence.

* * *

><p>As everyone took their seats and tried to get comfortable, T.K. tensed up. Cody did make a great argument, and he actually had a good feeling about this. While both sides told their stories and made their statements, T.K. was observing the judge and his reactions. At first, it seemed like he believed Dragomon and Devimon, and that they were going to lose this case. But when Cody brought out Scubamon, he knew possession of the upper hand had changed. The judge was appalled at what Dragomon did. He wasn't very pleased by the looks of it, and he was going to release them, he just had to. For some reason, T.K.'s gut feeling told him that the verdict might come out in their favor.<p>

He was jolted out of his thoughts by the sound of the judge pounding his gavel. The room grew more silent if that was even possible. T.K. could see the nervous looks on Dragomon, Daemon, and Devimon's faces. He smirked. Cody did scare them, and he knew that they knew that they're chances of winning are now slimmer than they used to be. He squeezed Kari's hand for reassurance and gave her a soft smile. She smiled back. He turned back to the judge who was now prepared to give the verdict.

"After much deliberation and contemplation, the jury and I finally came to a unanimous decision. It wasn't easy, seeing as both sides did make valid points and well-thought out arguments. We have decided that both T.K. Takashi, the Keeper of Hope, and Kari Kamiya, the Keeper of Light are…."

_Innocent. _T.K. chanted in his mind. _Please._ The digidestined, as well as Dragomon, Devimon, and Daemon, leaned forward in anticipation for his answer.

"Guilty." The judge finished, a serious look adorning his features.

Shocked expressions donned the digidestined's faces. This wasn't right, they were so sure that Cody had this. Cody proved that they were innocent.

"What?" Matt shouted, outraged. "Are you freaking serious? The stupid evidence was presented to you! It clearly pointed out that they didn't do a thing and that it was all that poor excuse for a digimon's fault!"

"Maybe he got confused and thought that releasing them meant that they are guilty," Joe muttered to himself. He got a few judgmental glares in return.

Davis stood up, furious as well. "Are you an idiot? They're innocent! You son of a—,"

"They will still remain heavily guarded and locked up in the Digital World Prison. They have a life sentence to serve. As another punishment, they will also help rebuild remnants of parts of the Digital World and serve Dragomon, Devimon, and Daemon if they need to." The judge continued, ignoring both Matt and Davis.

"That is our final verdict. Dismissed," The judge stated with a tone of finality, pounding his gavel one last time.

Matt and Davis weren't finished yet though. They were about to go and give the judge and the jury a piece of their mind, while the rest of the team just sat there in shock.

An explosion boomed throughout the building, and another attack came in the back door of the trial room.

"Horn Buster!" MegaKabuterimon screamed as he fired an electric blast from his horn.

"What is he doing here?" Davis questioned out loud. He received exasperated glances from the others. "What? I want to know!"

"Everyone follow me! Hurry up!" Izzy shouted amidst the chaos surrounding them.

"Wasn't he here with us just a second ago?" Joe yelled, trying to run from the attacks of MegaKabuterimon, while surveying the scene, wondering if this was real or not.

"Let's go! We don't have time! Kari, T.K., Cody, what are you waiting for? Come on!" Izzy directed, gesturing them to come follow him.

"You heard him, let's get out of here," Matt agreed with Izzy, pushing T.K., Cody, and Kari towards the exit where the others were. He followed right behind them.

They suddenly spotted Tai as they were running. He evidently saw the smoke and the explosion coming out from the building and ran along with them, glancing back every now and then as he did so.

* * *

><p>With Izzy leading, they finally came to a stop near the shore of Server. Izzy allowed them to catch their breath as he observed his surroundings. By the edge of the dock, there was a raft that was big and sturdy enough for all of them to fit. Izzy opened his mouth to speak while getting the raft ready.<p>

"Wait, wait, wait. We need an explanation," Matt started, holding up one hand to signal Izzy to stop what he was doing.

The others nodded, confused at what was happening. Like Matt, everyone else wanted to know what was going on.

"As I've said before, we don't have time. I'll explain on the raft, but everybody, just get on!" Izzy shouted impatiently, while making sure that they didn't leave anyone or anything behind.

Tai turned back and looked towards the building that was a couple miles away from where they are now. There were no signs of Dragomon or the others chasing after them, so for now they were safe. They still had a few minutes.

"We need to know now! I'm not getting on that boat until you tell us what the heck just happened!" Tai demanded anxiously.

"Can't you just trust me?" Izzy pleaded with him, wanting to get away from the scene he caused as soon as possible.

"You're still setting the boat up. So tell us while you're doing so," Matt told him, expectantly waiting for an answer.

"I knew we wouldn't win, okay? So I devised a plan to get us off of this continent and into another one. We're definitely not going to leave those two behind," He started to explain, pointing towards T.K. and Kari. "Therefore, we're escaping with them, whether we won the case or not. They don't deserve to be in jail, and some kind of action had to be taken. Otherwise, we'd be stuck in here forever. And who knows? They could've found a way to put the rest of us in prison as well." Izzy continued.

"It's like we're kidnapping them," Joe mused quietly, as Izzy agreed with him and started to speak again.

"So here's a raft, and I had Tentomon digivolve to ultimate form in order to create a diversion. Attack them and keep them preoccupied while we escape. It's a simple plan," Izzy finished.

While Izzy's plan sank into their minds, Patamon and Gatomon ran towards them.

T.K. and Kari gave each other a nervous glance as they both casted a furtive glance towards their digimon partners. They were both thinking the same thing. Why were they here?

"Izzy, they're coming after us," Gatomon panted out of breath.

"We need to go, now!" Patamon shouted as he flew onto T.K.'s head.

"But….," T.K. protested, in an attempt in wanting to know the reason why they were here.

"We'll explain later. Move it, blondie!" Gatomon demanded, jumping on the raft.

Everyone followed suit after her, and boarded the raft. They could tell that Devimon and the others finally came to their senses by the urgency in Gatomon's voice. If they didn't get out of there fast enough, they'd be caught, and then all of them would be forced into jail.

"Izzy, what are you waiting for? Get on!" Mimi told him, holding out her hand to help him board.

"MegaKabuterimon. I just can't leave him behind! Let's just wait a little bit longer...," Izzy trailed off, trying to see where his partner was.

Just then, MegaKabuterimon came barreling towards them. Devimon, Dragomon, and Daemon however, attacked him again, slowing him down. He wouldn't be able to reach them in time if they waited. And once he got to them, they'd be caught since the other digimon were on his tail.

"We'll wait," Tai finally announced. "We can't leave them behind."

"No!" MegaKabuterimon cried out. He was just a few feet away now. "You need to take Izzy. I can't hold off these guys forever. I'll be fine!"

"Then come on!" Matt shouted pushing Tai out of the way, reaching his hand out to Izzy like Mimi had done just a few seconds ago. "Let's go, man."

But Izzy didn't listen. He looked back towards MegaKabuterimon, and turned towards them again. He took in a deep breath, trying to get more oxygen into his body. Nausea and dizziness started to take over, and he felt as if he were going to faint. He felt his energy draining more and more as MegaKabuterimon proceeded to fight.

With all the strength he had left, he reached his hand out, but it wasn't to grab Matt's. Instead, he untied the rope that connected the raft to the dock.

"Oh yeah, we forgot about that. Now come on!" Davis told him, beckoning him to take one of their hands and join them on the raft.

Ignoring Davis and the others, he continued on with his task. Izzy bent down and pushed the boat away from the shore, giving them a head start as he took a remote control out of his pocket.

Tai's eyes widened like everyone else's as they all realized what he was doing.

Mimi went towards the edge of the raft, and was about to dive in the water to swim towards him until Sora grabbed her waist and pulled her back.

"No! You can't do this!" Tai shouted.

Izzy gave them a soft smile as he felt the energy draining out of him. He couldn't shout as much, but it was still clear and loud enough for them all to hear.

"I can't leave him behind! You'll be fine without me. I'll be okay! You need to go and keep them safe!"

"You won't! Please listen to us!" Mimi screamed, using her big voice to project what she was saying to him. "Get on! We'll find a way to get MegaKabuterimon back!"

"He looks so weak," Sora noted.

"It's Tentomon's digivolution into his ultimate form. It drains energy remember? Not only that, but MegaKabuterimon is fighting pretty hard over there. It's draining more and more of his energy. We can't leave him," Gennai told them.

They all waited for Izzy's response while T.K. and Davis tried to paddle the boat back towards the shore. It wasn't a shout, but it was spoken loudly and clearly.

"Sorry." Was the only response emitted from Izzy. Protests could be heard from every one of the digidestined, begging him to stop what he was doing and join them. They were all ready to dive back into the water and swim towards him like what Mimi started to do, but Izzy wouldn't allow it. He pressed the button on the remote control and threw it to Tai. The boat started to speed up, getting farther and farther away from the shore in the process.

"What do you think you're doing, Kamiya? Stop the freaking boat!" Mimi yelled at him. She felt herself starting to hyperventilate as tears filled her eyes and sobs took over her body. "We can't leave him. We can't..." She choked out, falling down to her knees as she stared out into the distance.

Tai nodded and tried to find the button to slow the raft down. Once he finally found what he was looking for, he pressed the button, and the raft suddenly stopped, slowing down the raft to a halt.

It was too late though. The last thing they saw before the shore faded off into the distance was Izzy collapsing to the ground and a huge explosion emitting from that side of the continent.

* * *

><p><strong>Wasn't expecting that, huh? Hope you liked it! I'm not very proud of this chapter, and I hope I did it justice. To me, it was one of the most important chapters of this story, and I'm glad I finally finished the trial arc. Unfortunately, I didn't proofread it either, but I should have. So, I hope there weren't too many mistakes in grammar and spelling. I feel like I should rewrite some parts.<strong>

**By the way, there's a poll on my profile. Please go and vote!**

**Please feel free to review! I would love to know what your thoughts are about it! :) Thank you for reading!**


	13. Author's Note

Hey guys! Now, now I know how you feel about this note. I know you're probably not gonna be pleased about this chapter, but before you leave, please read! BECAUSE IT IS VERY IMPORTANT!

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

Hello everyone! It's been a really long time, hasn't it?

I'm so sorry I haven't updated in such a long time. I myself don't like it when my favorite stories don't get updated, but now I feel what every other author out there feels like, and I understand why authors sometimes can't keep up with their updates.

I've actually had writer's block forever (well since my last update which was like in March...). I did have ideas on where the story was going, but I never wrote them down because I thought that I could just remember it later on when I can write.

But of course, I don't remember at all where I was going with this story...in fact, it was up to the last chapter that I thought everything (or most of the chapter) out. After that, I couldn't bring myself to write because I didn't have anything too exciting or dramatic or good enough for you guys. Sure, I could put a new chapter out, but it would just turn out to be crappy, and I hate writing and putting up crappy chapters. What's the point of posting it if it's not good at all?

I did try to write Chapter 13 and on, but it wasn't just good enough, and I kept deleting and rewriting it.

So now, I'm asking for your help!

If you guys have any idea on where to take this story next, please PM me or send your ideas through a review! I'll read all of them and see what I can do with each and every one of them! It'll give me the fire, push, urge, idea I need to start writing!

Please, please send in your ideas if you have any! I'm open to anything (that's related and will help the storylines of course)!

Now for a short, little recap:

1.) T.K. and Kari disappeared five years ago. In reality, they got kidnapped/arrested by Dragomon, Daemon, Diaboromon, DemiDevimonand Myotismon and the Digimon Police for "treason" or "being a threat to the Digital World" (but in reality, it was because they were the only two who had the power to defeat them, so in order to take over the Digital World, the bad guys took them and locked them up so they can take over the Digital World.

2.) The Digital World is taken over by their enemies. The place looks deserted. It looks like a desolated, bare wasteland.

3.) The Digidestined got together five years later and were sucked into the Digital World again. They're all in college (refer back to Chapter 2 for the details of each character-what they've done and what they haven't).

4.) They found out what happened and that Gennai himself got kidnapped. Gennai was able to escape from the bad guys' clutches, and help them somewhat.

5.) Tai revealed his real feelings to Sora, but she sort of rejected him. Sora and Matt broke up a couple of years ago, but they still have feelings for each other.

6.) Mari wants Izzy, but so does Mimi. Izzy and Mimi have grown a lot closer in the past few years.

7.) The trial between the Digidestined and their enemies happened.

8.) The verdict: T.K. and Kari still have to remain in prison.

9.) Izzy came up with a plan for their escape-they broke T.K. and Kari out of prison.

10.) But this came with the unfortunate event that Izzy had to get left behind. The life force of digivolving drained both him and Tentomon.

Remember that the digimon can't digivolve without draining their life energy or life force. Battles take a whole chunk out of the life energy of someone and their digimon-and it could potentially kill them. This is why it's so hard to fight back and to digivolve.

If you need any more recaps or details of the story, PM me and I'll be happy to give them to you!

All who could help will definitely recieve credit and recognition for their ideas! I'm just the one doing the writing!

And, as a gift, I will write any story idea (multi-chaptered or one-shot) for anyone who gives me an idea! You can choose the genre, what it's about, the couple. Just a few restrictions: If it includes Izzy or Mimi, they have to be a couple or together or both single of some sort. Koumi rules! And I can't write horror or poetry because I just plain suck at it. But other than that, I'll write anything you guys want me to write! I think...

Anyway, I'm so sorry for the inconvenience! But I'd love your input!

I feel like I'm forgetting something that I really had to say, but I can't remember. Oh well. I'll be sure to let you guys know if I do remember.

Please help me! I don't want to give up on this story, and if anything, I hate when a story is unfinished. I promised myself that I wouldn't leave a story without an ending, or leave it unfinished. I'm just having a hard time on ideas for this story. I have no idea where I'm going with this.

Thank you so much! And once I get started on writing it, I promise an update will come your way!

So sorry about all of this! Thanks again and please send in your ideas! :)

-Elite Beauty


End file.
